


Burning Desire

by Ghostwriter84



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach House, Car Accidents, Co-workers, Domestic Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Emergency Medical Technicians, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fire, Head Injury, Injury Recovery, Just Married, KE Week 2020, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Road Trips, Same-Sex Marriage, Serious Injuries, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter84/pseuds/Ghostwriter84
Summary: Nelle has recently graduated at the top of her fire academy class and is placed at Station 12. As a perfectionist, Nelle has high expectation for herself to begin with. but with being a legacy, she has even more pressure behind her.Nelle's life is turned upside down when she meets Eve. What debauchery will occur at Station 12 and will it ever be the same?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 81
Kudos: 141
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	1. Good Impressions

Beep Beep Beep Beep! Nelle groaned as she looked at her iPhone sitting on the side table; it read 0330. Five minutes later, the clock on her dresser alarmed.

"So early!"

She threw her pillow at the clock, striking it with incredible accuracy. She got up, walked into the kitchen, and started the coffee pot. Nelle's nerves got the best of her last night; she tossed and turned most the night nervous about her first day.

She changed into yoga pants and sports bra, put on her shoes, and took off at night. She found that running at this time not only helped relax her, but it is the coolest time of the day in South Florida. It took her about thirty minutes to run her five-mile circuit. She got home showered, had a cup of coffee, and set off.

Nelle got to the station about an hour and a half early. She had her gear and her groceries with her and was ready for the day. Her intention was that she was going to make breakfast for the off-going and the oncoming crew. When she graduated from the fire academy at the top of her class, she knew that she would be lucky enough to be given one of the best houses in her district. She wanted to prove that she got her spot because of her work ethic and hard work and not because of who she knows or was.

She started to make a feast she made eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, pancakes, even blini, which reminded her of home and, of course, a carafe of coffee. The oncoming crew started to filter in. 

Immediately Nelle looked for the white shirt, which identified that person was an officer. Nelle knew that she was looking for Captain Pargrave.

"Good Morning, Captain. My name is Nelle. I am the new recruit assigned to this station."

"Ahh, Nelle, good morning. I see we have you to thank for breakfast, aye?"

"Yes, sir, I hope it is okay," replied Nelle.

"Well, Nelle, I think we need to introduce you to the troops. Don't you worry, they can be a bit much at first, but don't you worry, keep on their good side, and make a good impression, and they will do anything for you."

With that, Captain and Nelle walked into the kitchen where A shift sat at the kitchen table eating.

"Good morning, troops. So shift report. Well, we will make it easy today. This is Nelle Astankova. She is assigned here at 12 for the foreseeable future. She was at the top of her class at the academy. She is a paramedic and has numerous other certifications besides her Firefighter II. You all have her to thank for this wonderful spread that you are eating this morning. We have Hugo, Eve, Elena, Kenny, Jess, Bear, and Niko. While this is a smaller station, we are a close one. So assignments for today will be as follows: on the Engine, it's going to be Hugo, Elena, Bear, and myself. The Rescue will be Niko, Kenny, Jess, and the Medic will be Eve and Nelle. Training will be the Denver drill, and since the Medic had breakfast, the Engine has lunch, and the Rescue has dinner, so plan accordingly. Any questions?"

No one replied.

"Okay, then go do your truck checks."

Nelle headed to the Medic and went through each and every compartment. She wanted to go through the equipment check to ensure that each piece worked and checked the monitor to ensure that the pads were working and connected. Then checked the medications and narcotics and the log and made sure her and Eve's gear was on the truck. She is met by Eve in the bay.

"Good morning, Eve."

"Morning," replies Eve as she puts her hair up in a bun.

_Keep it down_. Nelle thought to herself as she watched Eve.

"So tell me about yourself. You have an accent. Russian, it sounds like.”

"Yes, I was born in Russia; I moved here when I was fourteen, I'm twenty-seven now."

To Eve it seemed like Nelle was guarded, like she did not really want to talk about something, so she left it at that.

"Are you a sports fan? You like music? Do you watch movies? Riding in this truck with you for 24 hours will be a long time if we have nothing in common."

"My ex was really into the Dolphins and the Hurricanes, so we would watch football together, and my Dad really likes the Marlins, and he and I like to go as many games as we can. As far as music, I will listen to anything. Still, I really enjoy classical music, but I tend to listen to faster-paced music when I drive. And I only like watching movies with someone. What about you, Eve, what do you enjoy?"

"Really, how can you live in the Miami area and not be a sports fan. Being a Dolphins fan really has been hard since Marino retired, but there is hope this year, right!"

Suddenly the tones dropped.

** Personal Injury-Fall from an unknown height-5724 Waterford Lane  **

Nelle jumped in the driver's seat and waited. Once Eve jumped in the passenger seat to give directions and to read the call notes.

Upon arrival at the scene, it was discovered that a male was on the roof of the house doing roof work when he fell from the first story. It appeared he fell backward from the roof, striking the back of his head on the trailer post, then bounced off the post and struck his head on the pavement. Nelle immediately called a trauma alert and completed a rapid trauma assessment, there was crepitus on the back of the head, and his eye was starting to hemorrhage. It was clear that he had a significant brain injury.

Nelle spoke fluent Spanish to the bystanders and was able to get enough information from the workers to find the name and the age and any medical conditions and what happened to the man. They were able to get the man assessed with large bore IVs and c-collared and immobilized, and transported within 10 minutes.

Eve was very impressed with how Nelle kept her cool.

"Have you ever worked in the fire service before Nelle?”

"No, well, I was a combat medic when I was in the military, so while I'm new to the fire service, I have done the medical side actively since I was eighteen. I got out last year.”

"Wow, no wonder you're a natural."

Eve and Nelle started on their way back to the station. Just as Eve pulled into the station, the tones dropped again.

** Fall- 96671 Sanctuary Circle **

When Eve and Nelle pulled up, onscene police were on hand to assist. They went inside the home, and they found an elderly female who was on the floor. Nelle went over to the patient immediately and started to assess her. Eve had gone to the kitchen to find out what medications she was taking when she noticed that there were papers scattered about. She looked at one of the papers on the counter and was surprised to see it was the woman’s husband's death certificate. It had been a year almost to the date since his death. Eve got the attention of the police and showed it to them. She then searched the cabinets for food, looked in the refrigerator, and noticed little to no food inside the house. Giving the police more information. Nelle and Eve got the patient up from the floor, and she stated she had no complaints. She just said she was thirsty. Eve suggested that she get water and the patient instead went to the bar and almost poured herself a drink. It was the final straw. The police deemed she was a danger to herself and wanted her to go to the hospital for a mental evaluation. The patient fought them, but Nelle convinced the patient that it was in her best interest to go. They could run a few tests on her, get evaluated, and get the help she needed.

Eve was thoroughly impressed. Nelle was great with the patient and prevented a scene by getting her to go with them to the hospital. Even seasoned medics have trouble convincing patients that it is in their best interests to go with them. 

Nelle and Eve would take turns with the who was in charge of the calls for the rest of the day. After continually running calls the entire day, they finally made it back to the station just in time to eat dinner.

Eve and Nelle had sat down to eat dinner; chicken breasts with sweet potatoes and green beans were on the menu.

Nelle had begun cleaning up when the tones dropped again. 

** MVC with entrapment- Glades/Cain **

This time the entire station empties. The Medic arrived first on the scene; Eve gave a scene size-up; there is a car on its roof in a ditch. Nelle went up to the car and notices that there is only one occupant. It appears that the man was unresponsive. They tried to get into the car by the doors, and all of them are locked.

Finally, Nelle took a window punch and popped the back passage window, and climbed in the car. She tried to arouse the patient with no luck. She held c-spine and waited for the Engine and Rescue to get there to cut open the door. She was able to apply the c-collar. From Nelle's assessment, it was apparent that he had a head laceration. It appeared he had multiple fractures, a tib fib fracture, and a wrist fracture, and that is from what she could see.

He was wearing a seatbelt and was not tossed around the car and from the cans of beer around the vehicle he had been drinking. His foot was pinned under the dashboard, and that was the only thing that kept him from flying from out of the car. After the Engine and Rescue were able to extract him, Nelle and Eve were able to bring him to the trauma center. It was clear that he had a bilateral pneumothorax and likely a hemothorax as well, and the likelihood that he would survive was minimal.

It seemed to have calmed down after this call. Nelle was finally able to get her bed set up. After her chores were done, she could get some sleep, only being interrupted a couple of times at night.

She woke up at five to try to get a quick run in before the sun came up. She needed to stay close to the station, so she decided to climb the fire tower in full gear with her pack on but no air. She did this until a six took a quick shower, cooked breakfast for the crew again, and then gave her handoff to the oncoming crew.

As she was walking to go home, Eve pulled her aside.

"Look, Nelle, you did really, really well; if I did not know better, I would have thought that you have been doing this for years. Look, a few of us usually go out after shift. I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Yea, that'd be great."


	2. Nice Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful first shift at Station 12, Nelle, Eve and the others got to the local bar and get to know one another.

**Eve**

The Halligan Bar has been a weekly tradition since Eve has been on the department now. She joined when she was eighteen, and she has been here for fifteen years. She has been studying to take the Lieutenant’s test, but her heart really hasn’t been into it. She enjoyed being on the truck being on the front line and getting her hands dirty, so to speak. She liked the action and was worried that if she promoted that, it wouldn’t be the same. The camaraderie would be gone. She was hired on with Bill Pargrave, her current Captain, and they were best friends at one point in their lives, but one he got promoted, it seemed like his life got better, and hers remained stagnant. He got married to Keiko, his wife, and they even had kids. Something Bill swore he would never have, Eve on the other had thought from an early age that she would get married have kids. Eve had married Niko when she was twenty, and since she had custody of her sister, they never felt the need to have kids of their own. Eve and Niko got divorced when she was twenty-seven. Eve’s father passed away from a heart attack just a few months after Eve turned eighteen. Eve’s mother was in no condition to raise Claire, who was six at the time, so Eve took it upon herself to get custody of her sister and raise her as her own. Eve knew that at that time in her life, the most important thing would be Claire. Not many people knew that Eve had turned down her acceptance into Harvard, then continue on to be a doctor and instead entered the fire academy so she could stay home and give Claire a good life. 

Eve considered her fire department family her family as well. She has known many of these men and women for over five years and.

Niko was her closet confidant. He is now married to Gemma, and they have a little five-year-old girl, Kasia, and he just told her that there is a new little one on the way. Eve isn’t jealous of the fact that he moved on from her. She knew that something was missing from their relationship. It became more like a brother-sister relationship than a romantic relationship. Niko would always have a special place in Eve’s heart as he was there during some of the most trying years of her life. Niko is still considered to be a member of her immediate family. In fact, his daughter is Eve’s goddaughter, and Gemma and Eve have been close friends from the start.

Elena was Eve’s go-to girl. She will call Eve on her shit, and she loved her for that. When Eve needed to get shit faced for whatever reason, Elena knew how to party. Eve was one of the only people who knew that Kenny and Elena were dating, and she was happy that they found each other.

Kenny was brilliant. Not only was he the station's tech guy, but he is so smart that you give him a problem, and he can figure out the answer within seconds. That ability to think on the go is convenient when it comes to tricky situations on the fire ground. With Eve’s prompting, Kenny has been studying for the Lieutenants promotion test that will be happening soon.

Jess is probably one of the team’s more tactically savvy people. She is technically more advanced than many on our shift, but she still has a lot more to learn when it comes to the medical side of the fire service. Jess tends to run the Rescue because of this. Give her a knot, and she can tie it upside down behind her back in the dark. In her personal life, she has children and is a Rockstar mother. Eve tends to be envious of her.

Hugo is one of those people who thinks he is hot shit. He is a newer person to the group and still has a lot of maturing to do. He believes that he is God’s gift to women. In fact, last year, he actually submitted his own picture to the firefighter of the year calendar picture for our department. Our department is full of Ryan Reynold built men while he is built like Captain America before he was transformed.

Bear is the group’s comedic relief. Take a serious situation, and within seconds Bear is cracking an inappropriate joke. Don’t bring him to a funeral because likely he will crack a joke during the most inopportune time. Still, in the same breath, you want him to be your partner during a search or in the back of the Medic when dealing with a jerk. While he looks like a menace on the outside, he is really a big teddy bear, and it only comes out more when you fuck with one of his people.

The original group is there and is discussing the shift yesterday and laughing. Eve is talking about Nelle.

> “Guys, I’m telling you she is kinda a badass. Like I have seen a lot of people come and go over the years right. She is here to stay. I’m telling you. Jess, she is tactical like you are quick to think on your feet. Smart like you, Kenny, she can figure out issues and goes for it. When it comes to the medical portion, I think she may even be better than me. I mean, she has seen stuff that I may never seen. That guy yesterday was fucked up, and she didn’t bat an eye. Double-needle compressions, started double large-bore IVs all while the guy was upside down in the car. Color me impressed.”
> 
> “Sounds like you have a crush Eve,” Hugh scoffs.
> 
> “Look, I’m just saying the last recruit that we had here did they make breakfast for us on their first day?”
> 
> “I brought doughnut holes,” Hugo retorts. “Case and point.”

All of a sudden, a Red Ducati Superleggera V4 pulled up outside the bar. The rider who was dressed in tight-fitting jeans with a black leather jacket and a black helmet swung their leg up and over the bike. The rider took the helmet off and shook out their hair. Honey blonde hair went to the back of her shoulder, and she placed the helmet on her bike. She walked in. If Eve wasn’t crushing before, she sure was crushing now

> “Close your mouth, or you might swallow a fly.” Elena quickly commented to Eve
> 
> “Hi, guys. Sorry, I’m late. I had to stop over at my parent’s house for a quick coffee.” Said Nelle. 

The group collectively stated that it wasn’t an issue.

> “Ok, since that giant elephant is staring at me from the outside of the window, I will ask. How the fuck as a new recruit can you afford a Ducati Superleggera X4? That bike is more than $100,000!” Hugo gawked.
> 
> “I have been fortunate in life. I have saved, when I was in the service, I stayed on base, so I really didn’t so much with my income but save, and then my parents taught me to invest wisely when they brought me over here. But enough about me. I don’t like talking about me. Tell me about your guys. But before I do next round is on me. What will everyone have?”

As the group was giving their order, Eve stood back and watched as the group reacted to Nelle, even the usual protective Niko was taken with Nelle. Eve looked around the table at her group of friends and thought how lucky she was to be surrounded by a fantastic group of people.

> “Eve, Eve,”

Eve only snapping out of a daze when she realized that Nelle, who was standing next to Eve, had placed her hand on Eve’s back, waiting for her to give her answer like the rest of the group.

> “Sorry wasn’t paying attention, I’ll have a gin and tonic please.”

Eve went back to the group conversation, listening to Hugo’s latest conquests, watching Kenny and Elena’s blatant failed attempts to keep their relationships on the down-low. Cheers came when Nelle returned to the table with the round of drinks as she served the group's drinks. Nelle saved Eve and her drinks for last. Nelle pulled up a stool and joined in the conversations that were occurring at the table

The group started to dwindle down people leaving one by one. Hugo left abruptly, stating that he had to leave to go for a tinder hook up. Jess needed to get back home so she could see the kids, and Bear said he would walk her out. Elena and Kenny left next, giving Niko, Eve, and Nelle hugs goodbye welcoming Nelle to the family. As soon as they walk out the door, Kenny grabs Elena’s hand, and they walk down the street together.

> “So, are we supposed to pretend that those two aren’t together?” Nelle asks Eve and Niko.

“They are cute together, and they complement each other really well. If it becomes public knowledge that they are dating and are on the same shift, one of them will either get shifted to another station or another shift. So many people will just keep it under wraps until they cant or get caught.” Eve explains

> “Well ladies, Gemma is calling, I must head home, Nelle, welcome to the family, we are a good bunch don’t break our hearts.

Niko gives her a hug.

> “Eve, a pleasure as always. Kasia and Gemma miss you, dinner soon, ok?”

Niko kisses her cheek and then hugs her.

> "Give them my love, and yes, dinner soon, I promise.”

With that, it is just Eve and Nelle.

> “And then there was two Eve! Are you not sick of me yet? Twenty four hours on a truck, and you still are stuck with me!”

No, I actually really am enjoying getting to know you, Nelle.”

> “Me too, Eve, but I feel like I know so little about you. I know nothing about you.”
> 
> “Well, Nelle, what do you want to know?”
> 
> “Did you grow up in Florida?”
> 
> “Yeah, I did. My parents hopped around a lot before I was born. Canada, England, Korea, Connecticut, and then they had enough of the cold and decided to stay in South Florida. They had me, and then twelve years later, they had my little sister Claire.”
> 
> “Oh boy, that must have been tough for you. For your parents to start over again.”
> 
> “In a way, I guess. Things were going well until my dad died. Claire was six, and I was eighteen. My mom had a complete breakdown and basically couldn’t care for Claire anymore, so I took over, and so there I was eighteen taking care of a six-year-old. Had just finished high school and jumped right into the academy, and the rest is history.”

Nelle reaches over and grabs Eves’s hands. Eve audibly sighs, which is the first really in-depth emotion that Nelle has seen Eve portray.

> “Honestly, it was a long time ago, and it made me stronger. Claire is now twenty-two she is in her first year of medical school up at The University of Florida, Go Gators! So I’m proud, and my mom is doing better. She is a free spirit. I think she is in Reno or California somewhere. But last I heard she was dating someone and was happy, so I am glad she is doing better.”
> 
> “Eve, I am so sorry.”
> 
> “Don’t be Nelle. Claire is happy, and really that is all that matters to me.”

Realizing that they were still holding hands, Nelle gives Eve’s hands a squeeze and a crooked smile then lets go of her hands.

> “Have any plans today, Eve?”
> 
> “Nope, I usually call my sister, and we talk for a while, but she has this new boyfriend, so not really expecting her to call. So likely go home and binge-watch a tv show or read a book not really expecting much from the day. I may pick up an overtime shift tomorrow. What about you?”
> 
> “Well, my parents invited me to dinner, but I feel like I need to relax. I wish I could just spend the day at the beach.”
> 
> “Why can't you?
> 
> “I don’t go to the beach alone. It's not fun unless you are with someone.”
> 
> “I could use a day at the beach; it sounds fun. Just have to stop home to grab a suit, towel, etc.”
> 
> “I have all that stuff already, just follow me. I know the perfect beach, and the view is fantastic. Come on, Eve live a little be spontaneous.”

Why can I not say no to her? Fuck it! For sixteen years, I have put everyone ahead of myself. Its time that I live a little. Eve thought to herself. Although Nelle is still a stranger, she feels more comfortable with her than she has felt with anyone.

> “Are you leading, or am I?” Eve replies

With that, Eve jumps in her open Bikini colored Jeep Wrangler and follows Villanelle towards the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Trying to post these as I'm writing them! Any suggestions or feedback leave in the comments.


	3. Drink up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Nelle spend the day of fun and sun and drinks at the beach.

The good thing about the Ducati is that it makes my ass look incredible as I ride it. As Eve is following me, she is definitely going to be checking out my ass.

God, she is beautiful. As she is talking about her struggles, all I want to do is take her in my arms and hold her tight and never let her go. I don't want the day to end. I need to relax what better way than laying out in the sun on the beach or a boat. Either way, I was going to do it, but it would be so much better if I had company. I can't believe she said yes! I wasn’t ready for the day to end. Living in Florida, what a better way to get to know someone than to flaunt what you got in a little bikini.

I pull up to the gate and press the button to open it. We drive down the drive, and we pull up and into the garage.

"Where are we?" Eve asks

"Welcome to my home."

“Shut up, this is not your place.”

“ I told you I have made sound investments, and this is a sound investment Eve. This is only a garage, did you want to see the rest of the house?” 

Nelle and Eve walk up the stairs from the garage into the rest of the house. The house is very modern. Nelle grabs an iPad, and she presses a button. The room darkening shades open throughout the house, opening casting the sunlight throughout the house, instantly warming the space. Nelle brings Eve to the family room, which is opened to the kitchen. There the back wall is a giant floor to ceiling window that shows off the view of the ocean and beach, along with the look of an infinity pool, a spa, and a fireplace.

“When you said did you want to go to the beach I thought you meant did you want to go to a public beach, I did not think you meant did you want to go to my private beach! Is that a boat?”

“Yes, Eve, it is, it this too much? I'm sorry I should not have invited you here.”

“No, it is alright, I just didn’t know, first the Ducati, then this mansion/private beach/yacht. Well, regardless, your home is beautiful and is obviously a rather evident reflection.”

Nelle didn’t know how to take it.

“Are you ready for some fun in the sun?”

“Absolutely, just need to grab that suit if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, I have many different ones, so you have your choice of whichever you want to wear.”

Nelle brings Eve up into her bedroom, the theme of white on white with glass all over still translates in here. There is even a glass fireplace that separates the bathroom from the bedroom. Nelle sticks with the white theme and grabs her white bikini and goes into the bathroom to change. Eve grabs one and starts to change in the bedroom, thinking that she could change quickly before Nelle was finished. She was had gotten her bottom changed, and her top was off when she heard the bathroom door slide open. Quickly, Eve wrapped the bikini top around her chest, and Nelle came forward and grabbed the straps started to tie them.

“Here, let me help you.”

Nelle's fingers gently brushed up against Eve's skin ever so gently.

“Before we go out there, please put sunscreen on me, and I will do the same. I don’t have flawless skin because of not wearing sunscreen.”

Nelle started to rub the sunscreen on Eve's back, shoulders, and body as Eve does the same for Nelle. Afterward, they walk out down to the beach, on the beach, there are a couple lounging chairs that are half in the water and half out, and there is a pier that has a dingy and a couple jet skis that are attached to it. On the dock, there sits a cooler and next to it a speaker.

“ So Eve, as my guest, what music do you want to listen to? To relax your troubles away?”

“Are you going to judge my music selection?”

“Of course!”

“Well, then I just rather you pick it.”

“No, no, Eve, I insist I will keep my judgments locked up here; that is until I cannot stand it, then I will change it to good music.”

“ Well, why don’t we start with some 80's music, I'm feeling some Journey or some Springsteen.”

“Ugh… terrible….. I’m just kidding….. that is my kind of music!”

Both Eve and Nelle took their places on the chairs, Nelle laid on her belly while Eve on her back. Both were relaxed listening to the music and the sound of the water crashing on to the shore. Nelle woke up with her hands on the side of the chair, and her hand submerged in the water. She swings herself upright, facing Eve. Nelle looked over at Eve. She looks like a goddess lying there. I must have some major self-control right now because the old me would not be lying here on my own chair. My bikini looks great on her. Nelle gets ahold of yourself, she tells herself. 

“Eve…Eve, are you up? I’m going into the water if you want to join me.”

Eve didn’t respond. Thinking that Eve was sleeping, Nelle got up from her chair and started to walk into the ocean. She undid her tight bun and shook out her hair. Unbeknownst to her Eve was watching her. How can someone look so good, Eve thought to herself. Nelle walked to about waist-deep water before she dove under the wave. Eve watched her float in the water, thinking that she looks like the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. Eve watches as Nelle walks back in. The water is dripping down from Nelle, and it makes Eve even hotter than she was.

“Eve .. Wake up or I'm going to toss you out of the chair. Let’s go swimming!

Nelle shakes Eve’s leg. The starts kicking the water up at her.

“Come on, Eve! OK, Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Nelle goes to the side of the chair and starts to lift it up as Eve jumps off the chair.

“OK. OK. I’m up, I’m up! I’m dying of thirst.”

Nelle goes to the cooler and pulls out a gallon jug of a concoction. She pours herself and Eve a drink and even tops it off with an umbrella.

“Drink up! Eve”

“Dear lord! What is this? This is the best drink I have ever tasted.”

“Its called the ass-kicker tastes great going down but will kick your ass later. With that said, if your gonna be drinking this tonight, I can either get you an Uber home, or you can spend the night in one of my numerous spare rooms. It's up to you.”

Eve downs the rest of her drink and then spots a buoy about 100 meters parallel where they are.

“Wanna race? First, one to the buoy and back is the winner and gets to chose the prize.”

“Fine, ready, set.”

Before Nelle could say go, Eve had taken off. She was about 20 feet in front of Nelle before Nelle started swimming. Nelle gave her a little bit of a head start but quickly gained on her, and by the time Eve reached the buoy, Nelle was within a stroke. Nelle turned back and was swimming back to the dock. She had passed Eve on the turn but let Eve pass her on the swim back and made sure that she was within an arms-length on the way back, last-minute she cranked right past Eve and hit the dock first.

“Damn, Nelle! Where did that burst come from at the end? I almost had you!”

Nelle goes to the cooler and fills Eve's drink and hers. Nelle's hands Eve her drink and stands right next to Eve and takes a sip of her drink than laughs.

“So I have a confession Eve, I won state in high school, and during a portion of my time in the military, I was a rescue swimmer. So it really wasn’t a fair fight Eve. But I will collect on my reward at a later time.”

“Well, what will your reward be?”

“Not sure yet, but when I do, you know,” Nelle says with a flirty smile. “I think its time that we go inside, our drink is getting low plus I’m starting to get hungry.”

“Sure, I think I will take you up on staying over if you don’t mind, I’m starting to feel the effects of the infamous ass-kickers if you don’t mind.”

“Eve, I offered for a reason. You are always welcomed here. When we go up, I’ll grab you fresh clothes, you can shower and then relax.”

After gathering up their things, they head up. Nelle started up first. Blame it on the alcohol or the competitive spirit, but Eve started to run up the stairs as she bypassed Nelle she smacked her ass so hard that it left her handprint on Nelle’s ass

“The last one up has to cook dinner!”

With that Eve took off up the hill next as she is running in the kitchen, she is surprised when she sees Nelle in the kitchen waiting for her.

“That was very naughty Eve, my ass still stings. And it looks like your cooking dinner. Sorry baby”

“How the hell did you get up here before I did? How is that possible?”

“I cannot divulge all my secrets, Eve.”

“Hey, can I use your bathroom?”

“Sure third left.”

Eve walks down the hallway and goes to her third door on the left, but this was obviously not a bathroom. This room was filled with pictures. Many of them looked to be taken around the world, many of them soldiers. Other images included an older couple with Nelle, whom Eve assumed to be her parents. Eve picked up one picture of Nelle and another woman kissing in the picture with an engagement ring on Nelle’s hand. Is Nelle engaged? Eve has felt like there has been flirting going on all day, not even five minutes ago she literally smacked her ass so hard she left her handprint on her.

“What the fuck” Eve whispered to herself.

She put down the picture and is now even more confused than when she started the day off. She closed the door and went across the hall to the bathroom and then met Nelle in the kitchen.

“You feeling OK? You're all flushed. Do you need some water?” Nelle asked concerned

“Yea, just think too much sun just need to refuel.”

“Here, have some water.”

Nelle hands Eve the drink as Nelle does Eve looks at Nelle’s left hand and sees that there is no engagement ring and there is no line on her finger. So it doesn’t look like she has worn it in a long time. Eve takes a drink.

“OK, you know you have to stay hydrated if you are in the sun all day, Eve.”

“I know, I know, that drink was so good, and the sun was just what I needed. How about you make more of your drink, and I’ll make dinner, and we will call it even?”

“Sure”

Eve went throughout Nelles stocked kitchen pulled out the ground beef, tomato soup, green beans, mashed potatoes, and quickly whipped up her Nana’s hamburger pie.

“So this is a take on Shepard's pie. Basically, you brown the meat, add a can of tomato soup, add a little water, a can of green beans mix together, add salt and pepper, mix again, then put on the potatoes and peak them bake it at 350 for 30-45 minutes and tada! What do you think?”

“Eve, this is absolutely amazing.” 

“We had this a lot growing up. Easy for me to make between school and work, plus it was cheap.” 

Nelle finished her bowl, put away the leftovers, and then cleaned the dishes. By the time that they were done, the sun was beginning to set. Eve was looking outside.

“God, that view is beautiful.”

“Yea, it is,” Nelle replies back, looking at Eve. “Do you want to continue this outside?”

“Sure”

Eve sat down on the couch by the fireplace facing the ocean while the sun is setting on the other side of the house. The colors are spilling to the south of the house. Nelle comes out of the house, and the girls sit there. Nelle took out the iPad once again and pressed some buttons, and suddenly the fireplace started.

“Part of me wishes that we could see the sunset on this coast, I love seeing the pinks and the oranges at night, especially when it hangs over the water. I think that we should wake up tomorrow morning and watch the sunrise. That is the reason why I bought this house are the sunrises. It's beautiful watching it from here, but I like sitting in the cool sand with a coffee and just enjoying it.”

“Nelle?”

Nelle looks at Eve.

“Thank you for today. I really have not had this much fun in a very very long time, and I have you to thank. I have a confession.”

“You’re a serial killer?”

“Ha, no.”

“You have bodies in your basement?”

“No, I'm serious!”

“Like you are serious that you have bodies in your basement or ….?”

“Nelle, all I have ever known my entire life was being Claire’s mom. At twelve, she was born, eighteen I became her mom, and up until a few years ago, she relied on me and only me. While people my age were going out partying and living life, I was at home taking care of 6 year old. Trying to shield her from the fact that not only has her father died but that her mother abandoned her. Really the only friend I had was Niko up until a few years ago and that I feel was really only out of pity. So it's nice to be known as being Eve outside of Claire. If that makes sense. I feel like today is what my life would have been if I didn’t take on Claire. Don’t get me wrong I don’t regret what I did cause I feel like if I didn’t, then Claire would not be where she is. I'm sorry, I'm blabbering. Then on top of it, I feel horrible because I'm not the type of person to go to a person’s house they just met. But with you its different I feel safe, I feel comfortable."

“Look, Eve, you have nothing to be sorry for. Technically, we didn’t just meet. We worked together in a truck for 24 long hours in a tiny cramped space. I think that can make us friends so you can wipe that silly us not being friends notion right out of your head. Secondly, What happened to you is shit. Trust me, Claire is lucky to have you. There are not many people that would do what you did. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I consider you a friend and I would like you to know that I am here for you in any way you need. If you need to get away, come over. If you need to party, let's go out. You need to scream, we scream. Need to go on vacation we go. You need a hug, we hug. You need a movie night we have a movie night. Whatever you need, we do.”

“I need a hug.”

Nelle reaches over and gives Eve the biggest hug that she can muster. Nelle feels her heart rate pick up, and warmth spread all through her body. Immediately her face goes into Eve’s neck, and she sniffs into Eve. God, she thinks to herself, I'm in trouble.

“Thank you, Nelle, and I’m sorry I didn’t mean to dump this all on you.”

“Dump all you want; that is what I am here for.”

Nelle wipes away Eve’s tears, and then Eve laughs.

“OK, I think we shower, change then we need to do a line of shots and then play a game, what do you think?”

“Sure, whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Villanellesgun for helping me through all this! I couldnt do it without you!


	4. Rapid Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelle and Eve are getting to know one another. What better way than to play twenty questions. The night then takes a sudden turn.

While in the shower, Eve couldn’t stop thinking about that hug. It was so innocent yet so warm, and honestly, she didn’t want it to end. She wished that she could just stay in that warm embrace all night. It took every ounce of self-control for Nelle not to go further with Eve. She knew that had it been any other man or woman with her, they would have been having sex all day long, but with Eve there was something about her she wanted to savor this. She wanted the chase. She felt like the wait would be worth it. But just because she would wait, didn’t mean that she wouldn’t make it hard as hell for both parties. So when she gave Eve her pajamas, she gave her a silk cami with short shorts that left very little to the imagination. Nelle decided on wearing a white tank top. The tank had deep armed cuts that showed off Nelle’s breasts and wearing her boy short underwear. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, Eve went into Nelle’s room to ask to use her brush. She knocked on the door.  
“Yeah,”  
“Hey, I was wondering if I can borrow your brush.” She says as she is walking in the door. To her surprise, Nelle is putting her tank top over her head, but not before Eve can see a full view of her breasts. Which instantly aroused Eve. What is happening to me, thought Eve.  
“Yeah,” Nelle went into the bathroom and got her brush. “Sit down, I’ll brush it.”  
Eve does as she says and quickly brushes it.  
“I am jealous of your hair. I love how curly it is. I wish mine was like yours.”  
When she finished, Nelle massages her scalp for a few before she runs her hands through it. The action is relaxing to Eve than she becomes more excited that she was before.  
“Are you ready to start the game?” Says Eve before Eve does something she might later regret.  
Nelle clears her throat  
“Yeah, sorry.” They head back downstairs, Eve goes to the couch outside while Nelle grabs the tray of ass-kicker shots that she made earlier and brings them out.  
Nelle sits on the couch, and then Eve sits sideways and extends her feet and puts her legs in Nelle’s lap.  
“So Nelle, I think I am just going to start asking questions because I feel like there are so many things I don’t know about you. So I will ask you a question, and you have to say the first thing that comes to your mind deal.”  
“Well, do I get to ask you questions?”  
“Depends on how well you answer me.”  
“Fine,”  
“What is your favorite color?”  
“Aruba Blue”  
“How many languages do you speak?”  
“English, Russian, Spanish, French, German, Italian, I learned Arabic in the service, and I am learning Mandarin in my free time. So roughly 8.”  
“Jesus!”  
“Yes, I think he existed.”  
“If you could do any job without consequence, what would you be?”  
“An international spy/assassin.”  
“Dogs or cats.”  
“Dogs,”  
“What’s your perfect day?”  
“Today,”  
Eve blushes at the response Smooth she thought to herself. A warm feeling forms in each of their bellies.  
“Favorite beverage?”  
“You mean besides my ass-kicker? Nothing beats a good Champagne.”  
“Do I make you nervous?”  
“Extremely” Eve smiles at the answer  
“Favorite holiday?”  
“Christmas,”  
“Favorite Memory?”  
"Um. It hasn’t happened yet."   
“No, if you don’t answer, you must take a shot.”  
“Fine,” Nelle takes a shot- “But for the record, I answered it.”  
“Any nicknames growing up?”  
“Actually, Nelle isn’t my full name. Well, sort of; My full first name is Villanelle. My mother used to tell me she named me after the perfume because it reminded her of me. Beautiful and spicy, all in the same breath. When I moved to the U.S., I had my name changed to Nelle. It was more Americanized, plus I like it short and sweet. With my last name, having a one-syllable name was more effortless in the military, especially having my last name.”  
“Favorite present you have ever received?”  
“Being adopted.”  
“Favorite vacation spot?”  
“Greece, specifically Santorini. I one day want to take my boat and sail over to Santorini.”  
“Wait, you are adopted?!”  
“Yeah, um, my birth parents died when I was 14. That is a long story for another day. But I was fortunate because my uncle Vlad moved to Florida, and he had friends here who was looking to adopt an older child. Vlad was trying to bring me over here himself. He couldn’t get through the red tape, plus he didn’t have the money at the time to adopt me himself, so he told my adopted parents about me, and within a month of my birth parents’ death, I was on a plane to Florida. Which let me tell you from where I was living in Russia was a major culture shock!”  
“Ok, one last question for you…. “  
Please ask me to kiss you, Nelle thought in her head as she stares at Eve’s lips  
“Sure, ask away.”  
“What is your all-time favorite movie, Nelle?”  
“I mean I have many favorite movies, picking just one is hard. Hmm... I think it would have to be P.S. I Love You.”  
“I have never seen that one.”  
“Eve, you have never seen it? How is that possible?”  
Nelle stands up, turns off the fireplace, grabs her hand, and takes her into the house.  
“Come with me. During my last party, my T.V. was damaged down here, so the only place that I can watch movies right now is on my tiny computer screen in the den or on the large T.V. in the master. My vote is for the bedroom.”  
Nelle leads Eve to her bedroom. She puts the movie on in her room and motions for Eve to get on her large King size bed and tells her she will be back. She grabs popcorn and some candy and some Cokes and brings them upstairs. It’s almost like they are in a movie theater. Eve comes out of the bathroom, and they get settled. The movie starts, and Nelle nestles in and gets under the sheets and the warm comforter. As much as Nelle tried to fight the sudden urge to fall asleep, her sleepiness took over. Nelle wasn’t sure if it was the comfort of another person lying in her bed next to her or if it was because she was exhausted from the past forty-eight hours, but she promptly fell asleep.  
Nelle woke up in a panic. She had a leg going over her thigh and an arm going through her exaggerated armhole into her shirt, resting on her breasts with the hand cupping the one breast. She felt a fiery breath on her neck and couldn’t help but smile. Nelle laid in the embrace for a while longer, enjoying the feeling before she silently exited the bed, causing Eve to turn over into the covers. Nelle went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, then went into the closet, grabbing a sports bra and shorts before changing into them. Nelle grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note, leaving it on her pillow. As she exited the sliding glass door to the beach, she pressed the coffee maker so she could have coffee when she got back. Nelle took off down the beach barefoot running, hoping that the run would give her some clarity on the events of the last two days.  
Eve woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over and crinkled onto a piece of paper. It was still dark out. Still, it wasn’t unusual for Eve as she was an early riser because of her having trouble sleeping cause of the job.  
“Eve, I went for a run; I will be watching the sunrise if you want to join me.”  
As Eve goes downstairs, the smell of coffee permeated the air. She looked through the cupboards for coffee cups and grabbed two thermoses and filled them with coffee and creamer, and set them on the counter. Eve was headed to the bathroom when she remembered the room with the pictures. She entered the room and turned on the lights and started looking at the office, looking closely at the pictures. She picked up a picture with Nelle with the older couple that Eve assumed was her adopted parents. She thought how selfless her parents must have been to adopt her. Then she saw another picture with a man who had salt and pepper hair that she assumed was her Uncle Vlad. She looked at a smaller picture of Nelle when she was younger with a man and a woman, which she believed was her birth parents. She saw the man who had the same hair color as Nelle and the woman had the same kind eyes. What happened to them, she wondered. How did they die? Then she came upon the picture of Nelle and the woman kissing and the engagement ring on Nelle’s finger. Jealous and sadness engulfed Eve. There is still so much that Eve doesn’t know about Nelle, but she wants to know so much more. She places that picture down and picks up a couple more and looks at each one, studying them, seeing how Nelle’s expressions are different in each photo. The last photo she picks up is a solo picture of her where she has the brightest smile she has ever seen on a person. She is sitting on a rock, and she looks so happy. Eve rubs her finger over Nelle’s face and smiles. She returns it to its place and turns the light off.  
Eve grabs the coffee and walks down to the beach. As she walks up to the beach, she can see Nelle sitting in the sand facing the water, and the line of orange starting to peek over the horizon. Eve stands there for a minute, then continues and sits right next to Nelle, so that their bodies and legs touch.  
“Here is some coffee.” Eve takes a sip.  
“Thanks, I see you got my note.”  
“Yeah, how was your run? You’re dedicated to be running this early in the morning.”  
“I enjoy running when it is cooler outside. Plus, few people running this early and I usually like finishing just as the sun is rising. It gives me hope that the day will be a wonderful one.”  
“Which do you prefer, Eve, sunrises or sunsets?”  
“Sunrises. It reminds me of new beginnings.”  
Eve and Nelle stare deep in each other’s eyes. Nelle looks down at Eve’s lips, biting her own lower lip, yearning to kiss her.  
“So I know yesterday was a blitz fire of questions for me, Eve, but I have some questions for you, Eve.”  
“I mean, I’m boring, but sure, ask away..”  
“Don’t do that, Eve. Don’t put yourself down. Outside of your Mom and sister, do you have family here?”  
“No, most of them are in New York or in England, I have a cousin that is here but rarely see him.”  
"At the bar, it was apparent that you and Niko used to be something. What happened to you guys?”  
“That’s a hard one. We got together when we were so young, we grew up together. Honestly, at that point in my life, I really did not understand who I was and who I would be, and honestly, I still, to a point, don’t know. We met in the academy and became super close and just seemed to fall in together. We were friends first. He started helping me with Claire, taking helping me take her to school, and then he moved in, and it just sort of progressed like that. My mom wasn’t really in the position mentally to take care of my sister, so it fell on to me, and Niko recognized that so we just got married more out of convenience rather than a burning desire. I loved him, but I never had that I want to rip your clothes off kind of passion with him. The love I had with Niko was more of I love you for being there for me kind of way. So when he met Gemma and had that passionate love affair, who was I to deny them that. I love him, yes, but more like a brother than as a lover. If that makes any kind of sense.”  
Nelle places her coffee in the sand and brings her knees up close to her body, then hangs her arms over her legs to mimic how Eve is sitting. She then brushes her pinky finger against Eve’s fingers, and Eve doesn’t mind it. It is the intimacy she hasn’t had in a long time.  
“It does, then, does that mean you have never been in that passionate love before?”  
“No. It’s not that I don’t believe in it, I just it hasn’t happened yet. In fact, I have never had a passionate experience in my life. My time with Niko was mundane and ordinary, nothing has happened since him.”  
Nelle interrupted Eve. “Wait, Eve, you are telling me you haven’t had sex since Niko? That it has been over five years?”  
“I haven't had sex since Niko."  
“Oh, you poor baby” When we get back inside, you need a stiff drink, and we need to get you laid.”  
“Hahaha, hilarious, what about you? Have you ever been in love, Nelle?”  
“Yeah, or I thought I was. Actually, I was engaged.”  
“But, you’re not anymore?”  
"No, and honestly, it is probably a blessing in disguise, you know. I think if Nadia and I had gotten married, I would not be where I am today. I always knew I wanted to be in the military, and she was very against it. She proposed to me, and I said yes. The fighting started, and then I ended it. I should have seen the red flags, but I thought I was in love. I was young and stupid. She wanted me to be someone that I was not, and I will not conform myself to be something that someone wants me to be. I need to be true to myself, my beliefs, and my values. And if someone can’t accept that, I don’t want them in my life. Ultimately Nadia couldn’t take that, and so that was that. I’m at that point in my life where I am looking for normal stuff, I want a person I can spend my life with, I have the amazing place, a nice life, just someone to watch movies with. I’m tired of meaningless fucking I want more than that, I want to wake up with someone in my arms each morning and think fuck how did I get so lucky.”  
As the sun peaked in the sky, Nelle looked at Eve, the sun shining off Eve’s olive skin; she looked radiant. “Eve” As Eve looked over, Nelle reached over and pushed a piece of hair that the wind had blown out-of-place back behind Eve’s ear. She gently went in for a kiss, sparks instantly flew for Eve. It awoke something in her. Nelle instantly felt a warmth that shot all over her body, and Eve looked back into Nelle’s piercing hazel eyes and windblown honey blonde hair. They pulled back and hovered over each other's lips. Nelle bit her bottom lip as she carefully studied Eve's face, and then she went in for another kiss, but this time there was more energy behind it. More passion. The events and the flirting of the day have built up to this moment. As they pulled away from one another, Eve lays her head on the shoulder of Nelle.   
They sat there in each other's arms in total silence until Eve says, “Wow, Nadia is an idiot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you are thinking of this fanfic! Any suggestions and comments are welcomed. Have been writing a couple chapters ahead if enjoying them, then I'll release faster.


	5. Gin Gins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful couple days off Eve and Nelle get closer.

Eve had always been one to analyze every decision she made before she made it, but when it came to Nelle, she threw caution to the wind. There was something about her that made Eve do things that she would never do, Elena had always said that Eve had built a brick wall around her heart to prevent her from getting hurt. It seems that with one kiss from Nelle, that wall was crumbling. She had never been kissed like that before, and Eve felt as she was being awakened but also felt like the ground beneath her quaked. In fact, that kiss soaked Eve’s center. It took every fiber of her being to not take Nelle right there in the sand. As it was, waking up and finding that Eve in her sleep had wrapped her legs around Nelle and had her in a tight embrace with her hand cupping Nelle’s breast in the middle of the night was shocking enough. She enjoyed it, Nelle’s body was tight in all the right places, and Eve secretly had been checking her up since she met her. She had pulled her closer and went back to sleep. She had never been attracted to a woman before, but there was a magnetic pull to Nelle. After waking up in the middle of the night to the embrace and now the kiss, Eve knew that if she didn’t leave right, then and there that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself. So, Eve came up with a lame excuse to leave cause all she wanted to do it to fuck Nelle on the beach, but she hadn’t been able to get the hazel-eyed, honey blonde haired bombshell out of her head since.

As Nelle walked into the station early on her shift day, she didn’t know what to expect. The previous two days that she spent with Eve were some of the best days that she has ever had and honestly was a whirlwind. There was an instant connection with Eve; she had never felt as comfortable with a person as she did Eve. Yes, Eve was beautiful, but there was something more. Something Nelle couldn’t explain. All she knew is that she wanted to spend as much time with Eve as she could. That is why when the opportunity presented itself to invite her to the beach, she took it. She didn’t expect Eve to accept the invitation, but she was so glad she did. She got to know her on a deeper level.

Nelle felt things for Eve that she had never felt with anyone before. Even waking up in Eve’s arms felt right. Then it happened, Nelle kissed Eve, it was one of those kisses that sent electricity through Nelle’s body. Immediately after that kiss, she wanted to go in for more. Things had changed for Nelle at that point. Nelle felt that kiss on her lips for hours afterward and knew that she wanted more. To Nelle, she wanted not just more kissing but more morning wake-ups like she had the morning before. The question was, what was Eve feeling? Eve left shortly after the kiss stating that her sister had messaged her, and she needed to head home.

Nelle looked at the assignments for the day, and she grew a smirk when she saw that she and Eve once again were on the Medic. She dropped off her bag and then headed to the truck and immediately started her truck checks. While she didn’t cook breakfast this morning, she made sure that she made fresh coffee for both crews. She grabbed two cups of coffee, one for her and another for Eve. Eve walked in fifteen minutes before the start of shift and looked like she hadn’t slept at all.  
“Morning, Eve,” Nelle said in sign song.  
“Morning, Nelle.”  
Nelle looked at Eve with concern, Eve was pale and looked horrible.  
“Tsk tsk Eve, did you go partying without me?” Nelle says flirtatiously.  
“No, just haven’t slept too well lately. My mind was running a thousand miles a minute last night and to be honest the last couple nights.”  
“Mine too, but my morning beach run helped give me some clarity on some things.”  
“Maybe that is what I should do. I need to get in better shape.” Nelle’s mind immediately went to dirty thoughts. She knew what she could do to help improve Eve’s stamina. She looked at Eve, and her cheeks reddened at the idea. Nelle’s lack of sleep came from the several dreams she has been having about Eve since they met.  
“Well, I got you some coffee.” Nelle hands her the large cup, making sure that their hands touched. Eve smiles and then starts her truck check. “Thank you, Nelle” Eve takes a sip of the coffee, and it seems like a wave of relief fell upon her. After a couple more gulps, she was ready to start her morning duties. Nelle was not making it easy on Eve. Several times when in the truck together, parts of their bodies touched. Every time they talked, they would stare at each other’s lips. Nelle had caught Eve licking her bottom lip, and it was driving Nelle insane. She wanted to turn to her, grab her check, brush her jaw ever so lightly and pull her into another kiss. The first one had been much shorter than Nelle wanted. All she wanted to do was to pull her in her arms and show her how she deserved to be kissed. Several times Nelle needed to “check” the stock on either side of her, causing them to brush past each other. Each time they did, Nelle could swear that there was an electric spark between them. Not to mention the shivers that Nelle got when Eve and her hand brushed each other. Each time they would look at each other and give each other a coy smile. This confirmed what Nelle had suspected that Eve did, in fact, feel the same way as she did. Nelle knew it turned her on, and her body betrayed her. She could feel the heat between her legs and knew that her nipples were hard as diamonds because Eve kept looking at them. She didn’t care though, she wanted Eve to know she wanted her.

Nelle had finished her truck check and then hoped over the engine and was helping the crew with their checklists. It was not only a way to learn the truck, but it also helped get to know the crew. Nelle went up to Niko, who was in charge of the truck that day. “What can I do to help you, Niko?” Nelle said. “Well, you can pull the truck out on to the pad, and we can throw the pump on, and we can pump some water.”

So Nelle does a quick 360 of the truck to make sure that all compartments and doors are closed. She opens the bay doors, turns on the engine, and pulls the truck out. She pulls the truck on the pad and chalks the tires to prevent them from moving. She puts the truck into pump and circulates the water while Niko draws a line. She jumps off the truck and stretches it and then hops back on the truck then pumps the water to that handline. “Impressive Nelle, now I want you to put the deck gun on and then catch that hydrant.” Niko orders.

And Nelle does. She fills the tank of the truck as it pumps the water out. She shuts down both the line and the deck gun at Nikos instruction and then fills the tank. After they fill it, she shuts down the pump. Niko and Nelle go over the truck with a fine-tooth comb.   
Then the tones go off with a booming voice. “Cardiac Arrest… 123 May street.”  
With that, Nelle thanks Niko and jumps on the Medic. 

Eve and Nelle arrive on the scene to find a woman doing CPR on her husband. Eve checks for a pulse, and there is none. Nelle throws on a high flow nasal cannula and then starts chest compressions. Eve puts on the pads, and then the engine shows up on the scene. Kenny and Niko jump on the chest, which frees Nelle up to work on the airway. Eve has already established a line and was already pushing the first dose of Epinephrine. Nelle drops the airway and attaches the vent to it. At the first pulse check, the rhythm was asystole, and there was no pulse. They resumed compressions working the patient for almost thirty minutes with no change, Eve then called time of death. Eve and Nelle went over to the wife and gave their condolences. They told the woman that they did everything they could to revive him, but their efforts were futile. As soon as the code was over, Eve went to the back of the truck and vomited into one of the emesis bags that are on the truck.

“Eve, are you okay?” Nelle asked, concerned. “Yea, I’m fine, just haven’t eaten and have a migraine, but I will be okay.”

The engine went back in service while Eve and Nelle finished on scene, and then as they headed back to the station, Eve made a detour to the store. “Do you mind if we stop at the store really quick so I can get some food and other things?” Nelle agreed.

Nelle went inside the store and got some supplies she needed. Including drinks, snacks, and truck gum, which was now a staple. Nelle had stopped and grabbed some ginger candy. She checked out and waited for Eve at the front of the store. “Get anything good?” Nelle asks, “Not really, just snacks and deodorant, some drinks and some soup.” said Eve. “If you aren’t feeling well, you should probably go home.” “No, I am good, I promise.” “Here I got you these, they always help me when I am nauseated. My mom used to give me this when I was younger whenever I was nauseous.” Nelle hands her the ginger, and they walk to the truck. Eve pops one in her mouth, and it instantly calms down the nausea that was building. “Thanks, Nelle.” They get in the truck, and Eve rests her head on the headrest. “I also got you some Gatorade to replace your electrolytes and a couple other snacks.” Eve looked at her with admiration. No one had ever thought about her when she was sick, and it warmed her heart that Nelle was even thinking of her.

While sitting in the parking lot, Nelle looks over at Eve, and she starts to talk and then stops. Eve knows what is coming and turns on the radio. Nelle reaches over, turning it off.

“So, are we going to talk about what happened, or are we just going continue that it never happened?” Nelle states.

“What I had a fun time, I promise.” Eve states. “Would you want to do it again?” asked Nelle. “I enjoy anytime I spend with you, Nelle. So yes, I want to hang out with you.” Eve looks over at Nelle and strokes her cheek. “I had an incredible time, and that kiss was amazing. To be honest, it is all I have been able to think about really, In all reality it is all I have been thinking about since I first met you. But here is the thing you are in your probation period, and I don’t want us to affect work so..”

“I get it, Eve, I do, but you’re worth the trouble.” Nelle looks over at Eve. She closes the gap between them and stares at Eve’s plump lips. Nelle bites on her lower lip and looks up into Eve’s eyes. Eve breaks the eye contact and is hovering over Nelle’s mouth. Their lips are ghosting one another. Just as Nelle is about to make contact, a tone drops. While it isn’t theirs, it is enough to snap Eve back into reality. Eve pulls away. Nelle groans at the sound and audibly says, “Fuck” as she looks out the window. Nelle knows that the moment has passed, and she puts the truck in gear as she heads back to the station. “You promise that we can revisit this when my probation is over, Eve?” “I promise” “I want to kiss you.” “I do too” “Six months.”

Both Eve and Nelle smile and are continuing to hold hands till they get back to the station, and then they steal one more longing smile before exiting the truck.

The rest of the shift went without a hitch. Eve woke up early again and surprised Nelle when she wanted to run with her. They ran up and down the tower, showered, and got ready to leave. One chore that Nelle has to do before she goes home is to collect the garbage. When she got to the woman’s locker room, it surprised her when in the trash, there was a pregnancy test. It was positive. “Who could it be?” Nelle thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment tell me if you like the way the story is going or I'd love to get feedback! I have most the chapters written but if people are interested in more than once a week posting let me know! Thanks all.


	6. The Plum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has gone out of her way to distance herself from Nelle, it was all coming to a head. Eve had a decision to make. It was time to reveal her feelings to Nelle.

_The Plum_

It had been about two months since Nelle found the positive pregnancy test, and she still was stumped who could it be. She figured before long, whoever it belonged to could not hide it for much longer. Yet in the back of her mind, she was secretly trying to figure out who it could belong to. She was assuming since Elena was with Kenny so it could be hers, and Jess is married, but she had a baby not too long ago, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t hers. And based on previous discussions, Nelle doubted it was Eve’s since she told her there had been no one since Niko.

Nelle decided that it wasn’t her news to tell, and when the person was ready or if they were willing to, she would act surprised and never mention what she found in the garbage. She went about her business and continued to work hard during her probation. Nelle had made it a habit to go to her parents’ house once a week to have brunch with her parents. Her mother almost always missed these brunches. Nelle didn’t really mind her mother’s absence because the brunches were more about spending time with her dad. Her dad was her best friend, he understood hers, and she felt like she could talk to him about anything. Nelle usually spoke to her father about her life. Since she joined the fire department, she spent much of her time talking about her recent friends. Her father himself was in public safety, so he knew the routine well. He knew that Station 12 was becoming her family. She talked to him about Eve and how she has been helping Nelle adapt and become more confident in not only her skills as a firefighter paramedic but as a friend too. Eve and Nelle had become remarkably close. As she was leaving, she said goodbye to her father.

“Nelle, my love, I am so proud of the woman that you have become. It brings me such pride to see you happy again. I haven’t seen you smile this much in all the time that I have called you my daughter. I don’t know who the change is, but I’m happy you found them.” He gives her a hug and kiss and says goodbye to her.

All Nelle could do on the drive home was thinking of what her father had told her. She feels different, and she isn’t sure if it is because she is finally where she wants to be in life or if it is because of the person who is perpetually on her mind. It wasn’t uncommon for Eve to spend her time with Nelle when they weren’t at work, but as of late, Eve seemed to be more distant. Nelle needed to talk to Eve. With that, she sends a text message to Eve.

  
_Nelle: Hey partner! What’s going on? Watch any good movies lately?_

  
Three dots flashed on Nelle’s phone, then went away. They started up again, then went away once more.

  
_Nelle: Well, I see you are busy, so I’ll leave you be, just wanted you to know that I was thinking about you. We need to hang out soon._

Nelle turned the ringer on high and then trying to distract herself from obsessing over the blasted three dots on the text message from Eve. She took to tinder to distract herself from the disappointment of no reply. Eve had clarified that they were not together, and Nelle had needs. She opened the app and started looking at the various people that popped up. She was continuously swiping left. Occasionally swiping right, but in all reality, she grew bored rather quickly. None of these people were Eve or even close to it. Needing to further distract herself, she put on her swimsuit and went outside to the pool and swam laps until she was exhausted. Then the rain started to downpour. It was the rainy season in Florida, so storms would often come out of nowhere. She went inside and looked at her phone. Nelle finally got a response from Eve.

_Eve: Hey, Nelle! Are you busy? I really need to see you._

_Nelle: Sure! Want to come over, or do you want to go out?_

Within minutes after Nelle sent the message, the doorbell rang. She looked to see who was there, and it was Eve standing at her door, soaking wet. Nelle couldn’t tell if Eve’s face was soaked from the rain or if it was from tears.

“Eve! Come in! You are soaked. Let me get you a towel and warm clothes.” Eve stood outside of the house. Eve just stood there, staring at Nelle. Nelle stepped outside into the rain, concerned about Eve. “Eve, what is wrong?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Nelle.”

“Do what Eve?”

“This,” Eve pointed between herself and Nelle.

“Oh,” Nelle said, looking defeated.

“Nelle, I think about you all the time. I think about what you’re wearing and what you’re doing and who you’re doing it with. I think about what friends you have. I think about what you eat before you work and what shampoo you use and what happened in your family. I think about your eyes and your mouth and what you feel when you kiss someone. I think about what you have for breakfast. I just… want to know everything.”

“Eve....” Nelle says as she grabs her hands.

“Nelle, I can't be just your friend. Every time I see your face, I want to kiss it. I want to constantly be in your arms. I want to hold you and night. I feel like crap in the morning until I see your face, and then everything that is wrong with the day melts away. You make me feel things with you. I want to kiss you now. I just have to let you know that…”

Before Eve could get all the words out of her mouth. Nelle kisses her. It was gentle and caring. Nelle wanted Eve. Nelle pulled back, trying to regain her breath. She places a gentle kiss on her forehead before she rests her head against hers.

“I have been waiting since the first day to hear those words, Eve. What took you so long?”

“I’m an asshole, I know. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Eve rushed in for a passionate kiss. Nelle pulled her into her. She wanted to be as close to Eve as she could be. Nelle was never good with words, so instead of verbalizing it, she wanted to show her she felt. Eve got weak in the knees and kissed Nelle back. Nelle pushed her tongue into Eve’s mouth, and she wasn’t sure if it was the rain pouring down on them or the confession that Eve just made, but it made Nelle wet. Eve pulled away, and Nelle smiled.

"Come in, Eve.” She closes the door behind her.

She got a towel and a change of clothes for Eve and herself. Nelle escorted Eve to the bathroom and waited outside for her to give her the soaked clothes, throwing them immediately in the washer.

“I started the fireplace up if you want to sit by it to warm up. Eve looked over at Nelle and faintly smiled.

“Thanks.” Eve went into the family room and sat by the fire, warming herself. Nelle joined her soon after. They sat there in silence for a bit.

“Eve, are you okay? Can I get you anything? Dinner, a drink, I can give you water, tea, wine.” Eve looks at Nelle, bewildered.

“Eve”

“Yea, I’m better than fine, and water is fine, thanks, but I can get it.”

“Don’t be silly, you are my guest.” Nelle comes back with two glasses of water. And sits next to Eve. Eve just sits there in silence as she looks at the fire and then to Nelle and then back to the roaring fire. Nelle noticed that it seemed like something was on Eve’s mind, she had this sincere confession, but she still felt as if the other shoe was about to drop.

“Eve, is everything all right? Is it me or....”

“I’m pregnant.” Eve blurts out.

Nelle had just taken a giant gulp of water as Eve proclaimed her news. Nelle chokes on the water.

“I’m sorry, what?” The look on Nelle’s face was one of utter confusion. 

Eve was the owner of that pregnancy test.

“It’s not what you think, I have wanted to have a child of my own for a while now. A couple months ago, I did a round of IVF. I have done it before, many times, and they never took. I thought this time if I didn’t think about it, that maybe it would take. So, I went about life. I really didn’t think much of it, but remember shortly after we met, I got so sick that one shift?” Nelle nods, “Well, when I stopped at the store, I got a pregnancy test, and it was positive. So, I went to the doctor a couple days later, and he confirmed it, I am about twelve weeks pregnant.”

  
Nelle stares at her, unsure what to say. She is shocked.

“Say something, Nelle. I’m nervous that I cannot do this. Am I making a mistake? What if I mess up? What if…” Nelle turns to her with an enormous smile and proceeds to put her finger over Eve's lips as to shush her.

“Eve, you will make an amazing Mom that nugget is already the luckiest person on this world because it has you.”

“You really think so?” Eve asks with tears in her eyes.

“I know so, plus with me always around, it will be the most well-dressed baby there ever was. My style and it’s Mama’s brains. Kid’s won the jackpot.”

Eve looks at the woman sitting across from her. The glow of the fireplace is causing shadows to play off her face. She looks beautiful. She never realized how beautiful she genuinely was. The feeling of wanting to kiss Nelle is always at the forefront of Eve’s mind. Honestly, it is all she has been thinking about lately, and to combat that she has been trying to take a step back from Nelle. She couldn’t do it anymore. She wanted to be with the woman all the time.

“Have you eaten?” Nelle asks.

“No”

“Then I will get you food.” Nelle pulls Eve off the couch and brings her into an intimate hug. “Eve, I am so happy for you. Anything you need, I am here for you and the nugget.”

“Thank you, Nelle,” she whispered in her ear. The hug lingered, and they just held each other in their arms. It felt right. Eve rubbed her cheek on Nelle’s cheek, moving her face into Nelle’s neck. Just standing there as if they were in a slow dance.

She looks at Nelle’s lips. Eve licks her bottom lip and presses her lips softly against Nelle. 

“Stay the night. Your clothes are in being washed, anyway; if you want, you can sleep in the spare bedroom, I don’t want to assume anything.”

"Assume all you want" Eve thought but what really came out of her mouth was "Thanks Nelle," giving her a kiss on the cheek. Nelle blushed and turned. 

Nelle left Eve by the fire, telling her she would be right back. Nelle went upstairs and got the bed set for Eve, pulling back the covers of the very fluffy comforter and laid out PJs for her.

“I left you some of my clothes for bed and left you some toiletries. They are all in your room. And the maid service turned down your bed. So go to bed whenever.”

“Why are you so good to me, Nelle?”

“That easy, you’re special. You just don’t see it yet. Plus, I like you. Did you eat yet?”

“No, haven’t been able to keep much down so…”

“Okay, so I will make some dinner then. Come in and talk to me. It will not be my usual feast, but a quick little dinner.”

“Anything is good with me.”

Nelle boils a pot of water. She cuts up an onion, garlic, and sautés it in olive oil. After it is browned, she puts in the tomato paste and chunks of tomato and basil. She lets the sauce simmer while the noodles cook. Eve watches her cook, she does it so naturally. There were times while she chopped that she wasn’t even looking at the food but watched Eve as she was talking.

  
“How did you learn to cook Nelle?”

“Well, I have always been observant, and when I was younger, I remember watching my mom cook. She was so free and would flitter across the kitchen. She made it look effortless. Then when I moved stateside, I just naturally seemed to cook more. My dad taught me a lot.”

  
“You don’t really talk about your adopted parents that much. Tell me about them.”

  
“Well, my mom is a doctor, I think that is partially where I get my medical mind from. She has taught me a lot, but she was always at work. My mom is the major provider for the family and then my dad, God, I love my dad, he is an amazing dad. You know when you are growing up, and you see the iconic dads in movies, that is my dad. If you look at him from the outside looking in, he seems rough and gruff, but he really isn’t. He is the kindest person I have ever met. Bear reminds me of my dad a lot.”

“What does your dad do?”

  
“Promise you won’t say anything?”

  
“I mean, I just told you I’m pregnant, so I mean, I think your secret is safe with me.”

“You have told no one else? Not Elena or Niko?” “No, Claire doesn’t even know yet. When I found out I was pregnant, the first person I wanted to tell was you.” Eve looked up at Nelle, who had a grin on her face.

Nelle dishes out a healthy portion of pasta to Eve and then gives her more water to drink. Eve takes one bite of the pasta and moans.

“Jesus, this sauce is amazing.”

“It’s okay, not my best work.”

“So, what does your dad do, Nelle. Don’t think I didn’t see through your little misdirection there.”

“My dad... is... Konstantin Vasiliev...”

  
Eve had just taken a bite of food, coughing in dramatic form

“Konstantin Vasiliev as in the Fire Chief of our department?! You’re that legacy!”

“I am she. Please don’t tell the others, I don’t want them to treat me differently. Just because the fire chief is my father doesn’t mean I get special treatment. I have worked hard for everything I have gotten. I have made sure that he has stayed out of everything.”

“I get it, I won’t say anything. We all have our secrets.” Eve continues to eat the pasta, even getting a second helping of it. “This is so good, Nelle. You should really cook for me more.”

“Come over more, and I will,” she says flirtatiously, Nelle grabbed Eve’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Eve lets out an enormous yawn.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and get ready for bed. I’ll clean up and do the same. Then if you are up for it, we can watch a movie.”

Eve heads upstairs. She heads to her room and goes to get in the shower. She looks at herself before she gets in the mirror. She places her hand on her belly and talks to the baby.

“Hello, little one. Don’t know if you can hear me but just wanted to say hello. I just want you to know that already you are so loved, I can’t wait to get to hold you in my arms. It will be me and you kid, and I am so excited to start this journey. I love you.”

She jumps in the shower and stays under the scalding water; it feels so good on her skin. She stands under it for what seems like an eternity. Eve washed her hair using a mango smelling shampoo, the same shampoo that Nelle uses, and then her body with the soap that had smelled like suntan lotion. As she gets out, she grabs her towel puts one around her hair and the other around her body. Eve laid in bed, rubbing her exposed belly. Being twelve weeks pregnant meant the baby was about the size of a plum. Eve made sure that she talked to the baby as much as she could. She knew that the baby couldn’t hear her for another seven weeks, but she wanted to start the routine now. Suddenly the fatigue hit her, and before she knows it, she is fast asleep.

Nelle finishes the cleaning up and turns out the lights downstairs. She climbs the stairs and notices that Eve’s light is still on. She knocks on the doorframe to see if Eve needed anything when she notices that she has fallen asleep perpendicular in the bed. Nelle takes Eve and removes her head towel and lays, so her head is on a pillow, and her feet are under the blankets. She pulls the covers over Eve and pushes a strand of hair back. “Beautiful,” she says as she brushes the hair out of Eve’s face. Then she walks out of the room and into hers. She takes a cold shower, brushes her teeth, then changes into her PJs. She turns on the tv and watches it until she gets sleepy. She turned off the light and took up her usual sleeping position, falling asleep like a starfish spread out on her belly in the bed.

About an hour later, she is roused to a shift in the weight of her bed. Nelle moves to her side. Shortly after Nelle felt an arm come around her and rest on her stomach, Nelle grabbed Eve’s hand to hold it; she brought it up to her mouth, kissed it, and then placed it back on her stomach. Nelle next felt a leg go between her legs resting there, Nelle didn’t mind that her feet were freezing and knew she would quickly warm Eve’s feet. The last movement Nelle felt was a body getting so close that she could feel Eve’s heartbeat against her back. It only took seconds after her bedmate got in the bed, that they both fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Working a ton of overtime at work, then had the Hurricane prep and break down (no damage thank God!) and had a big week for school work, not to mention taking care of the kiddos. 
> 
> As always, guys thank you got the continued support. Love getting the comments. Any suggestions or ideas let me know. I am thinking about dropping new chapters biweekly, yay or neigh?


	7. The Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelle and Eve go on a mini adventure. Things take a turn into another direction.

When Eve found out she was pregnant, the first person who popped into her head was Nelle. She wanted to immediately tell her the news that she was expecting, but she was nervous about Nelle’s reaction. Eve’s first step was to tell Nelle about her pregnancy. Nelle’s response was what she hoped for. With Nelle being told, the next person she needed to tell was Claire. This news wasn’t the kind that a person could give over the phone, especially to her little sister, the sister she raised.

Eve had just gotten off the phone with her sister when Nelle walked in. She was offloading the groceries she bought for herself and Eve. She secretly did it cause she wanted to make sure that the food that Eve was eating was high in vitamins that would be good for both Eve and the little orange inside of her. At sixteen weeks, she is officially in her second trimester and feels comfortable telling people she is having a baby.

“How is Claire doing?”

“She is doing well. I miss her.”

“So, it’s your Kelly day coming up, why don’t you head up there and see her,” Nelle said.

“I was thinking about that, but I don’t want to travel alone. Five-hour drives can not only be lonely, but I’m sure I’m gonna be making a lot of pit stops, and I don’t want to go alone.”

“Do you want me to go with you, Eve? I don’t mind going, plus I want to make sure you guys are safe.” Nelle says as she approaches Eve. She put her hands on her hips and kisses her.

Since telling Nelle that she was pregnant and wanted to be with her, Eve has been spending most of her time with Nelle. There had been more touching, flirting, and even kissing, but Nelle didn’t want to take things further until Eve was ready. 

“You would be a lifesaver, Nelle.” Eve said, “Plus, I want you to meet Claire, it doesn’t have to be anything fancy just your important in my life, and so is she.”

“I’m important?” taken a back.

“Absolutely.” Nelle gleamed.

Eve had initially told Nelle they couldn’t be anything until probation was over, but in reality, they had been something since their first kiss. Her heart fluttered more for Nelle when she told her she had feelings for her and that she was pregnant, and since then, they had been inseparable. She had been staying at Nelle’s every night that she wasn’t at work. She loved falling asleep and waking up to Nelle. The few times that she hasn’t had the opportunity, she had been in a funk.

The day following their shift, Nelle loaded up her car with her bag, and she drove over to the gas station to fill up her car. She got some snacks for the trip up and went back home. Nelle walked into the house and heard the music blasting. She heard Eve singing and jumping around the living room to High Hopes by Panic at the Disco. Nelle leaned against the door frame and watched Eve. Nelle observed Eve dancing to the music in just a tank top and her underwear. She looked adorable, and Nelle’s heart skipped a beat. The desire to take Eve to bed was higher than ever before.

Eve stopped mid-jump once she saw Nelle,

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough. You look hot, especially with no pants. You sure we have to go up there? I can think of a few things we can do here.” Nelle said flirtatiously.

“My hormones are all over the place if the wind blows the wrong way, I get soaked so. I wonder if this is how teenage boys are.”

Nelle walks over to her and kisses her. She grabs her head with one hand, and the other goes to her hip and pulls her towards her. Immediately Nelle stops kissing and puts her hand on Eve.

“OMG, your bump is showing. Hello, baby!”

Eve is now turned on, wet, and wants Nelle.

“Are you all packed? Nelle chirps.

“Yea, the bag is by the door.”

“Go put some pants on and then let’s go, we have plans tonight, so we need to get a move on.”

Eve throws her pants on and heads out to Nelle’s car. Nelle meets her and opens the door for her and helps her into the car. Before long it Eve falls asleep. The next thing she knows, Nelle is pulling in to a driveway of the beach.

“How long was I out, and where are we?

” “So we are in a little community called Fort Island, it’s about an hour and a half away from Gainesville. I figured we watch the sunset, which looks like it is about to go down and then head up there.”

Eve and Nelle walk hand in hand on the beach until they find a more secluded part of the beach. That isn’t too far from the car, which isn’t an issue because this is a hidden gem of a beach that few people know about.

The sun is setting, throwing off beautiful shades of orange, reds, and pinks. The colors are bouncing off the faces, creating a perfect portrait.

“Can I ask a favor of you?”

" hmm?” she looks over at her, smiling.

“It sounds weird, but I want to take a picture of us kissing right now."

“That’s weird, but ok you don’t have to tell me twice to kiss you.”

She pulls Eve over to her by her chin and kisses her. Eve took a picture and then threw her phone down in the sand. She pushed Nelle backward on to the sand and gets on top of her. Eve frames her face with her hand and looks and the beautiful woman underneath her.

“How far is Gainesville?”

“About an hour and a half.”

“God, that’s so long”

“I can drive fast.”

Eve collects her phone, and she and Nelle run to the car. Eve decided that she can’t wait for the hour and a half and that she needed Nelle now. Nelle opened the door for Eve to get inside, Eve slipped into the car. Nelle closes the door and takes a deep breath to gain some composure before entering the vehicle. Nelle sits in there and feels Eve’s eyes on her, almost boring a hole in her. Nelle looks over, and as she does, Eve lunges at her. Eve hungrily pulls Nelle into a kiss. Her lips were so soft and tasted of cherry from the lip balm that Nelle religiously puts on. Eve bites Nelle’s lower lip and pulls it as she pulls away. Nelle can feel a twinge in her center and moans.

“Eve, you need to stop, or else our first time would be in this car.”

“Would that be so bad?” Eve replied. Nelle looks at her.

“Eve, you deserve a better first time than in the front seat of this car. You’re worth the wait.”

Nelle kissed Eve once more before she sat back in her seat and buckled up. Nelle pulled out of the parking lot and sped over to Gainesville as fast as she could. Eve stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

They pull up to the hotel, and Nelle checks in. She grabs her and Eve’s bags and heads up to the room. Nelle opened the door for Eve to Eve’s surprise there were lit candles, music, red rose petals on the turned-downed bed and even some chilled sparkling grape juice waiting for them. Nelle closes the door softly. She leans against the closed door and places the bags down on the floor. She takes another deep breath and walks further into the room. She looks at Eve and sees tears running down Eve’s face. She turns to her and kisses the tear that is running down Eve’s cheek.

“How?” Eve asks.

“It doesn’t matter how it happened, Eve. I’m full of surprises. I told you you’re worth the wait, and I meant it. I wanted our first time to be memorable.” Nelle said with her hands on Eve’s hips,

Eve looked up at Nelle. She put her hands around the woman’s neck and pulls her closer, resting her forehead on Nelle’s.

” Have I told you how amazing you are lately?”

She pulled her closer and gently places a well-deserved kiss on Nelle’s lips. The kiss deepened; Eve wanted to be as close as she could to Nelle. Nelle moved her hands up and down Eve’s back, rubbing her fingers along Eve’s ribs. The light brushes of her skin are driving both Eve and Nelle crazy. Nelle picks up Eve, and Eve wraps her legs around Nelle. Nelle brings her to the bed and lays her down gently on the bed. The women lay on their sides, looking at each other. Nelle moves closer to Eve and pushes a loose curl back behind her ear. Eve moves closer to Nelle, pulling her into a kiss. As Eve pulls back from the kiss, Nelle has Eve’s lip in between her teeth. Eve sits up and removes her shirt and then reaches for the hem of Nelle’s shirt, gently pulling it over her head. Eve then removes both of their bras. Nelle looks at Eve and licks her lips as she lays Eve down and peppers her with kisses from her collarbone down. When she gets to Eve’s breasts, she takes one breast in her hand, and the other she licks then sucks her nipple, making them hard as Eve arches her back in response. Nelle switches to the other side and does the same. Nelle runs her fingers ever so delicately down Eve until she gets to her center.

“Your so wet for me, Eve.”

“I need you.” Eve puts her head back and whispers to Nelle,

Nelle takes her fingers and rubs Eve’s clit, she then puts a finger inside. Eve lets out a moan in response, Nelle adds another finger. Eve gasps. The pressure builds for Eve. Nelle knows that it won’t be much longer for Eve, so she replaces her fingers with her tongue. She licks up the wetness and then puts her tongue inside of Eve. Nelle sucks Eve’s clit and then uses her fingers, pushing in and out of Eve, building up her tempo.

“Nelle…. I’m… about to…”

Within seconds, Nelle can feel Eve tighten around her fingers. She screams in ecstasy. Eve rides Nelle’s hand faster and harder before she has the hardest orgasm ever. Nelle licks her fingers, then Eve pulls Nelle up and kisses her. She wanted to taste herself on Nelle’s lips.

In a swift motion, Eve has bucked Nelle off her, and now she is on top of her

“God, you’re beautiful.” Eve says as she kisses Nelle’s chest

. Eve immediately kissed Nelle, she started on her lips and then went to behind her ear placing kisses down the side of her neck to her pulse point. Eve bit Nelle ever so lightly on her neck and then used her tongue to soothe the sting. Nelle moaned, Eve knew what she was doing was driving Nelle crazy. Eve moved down to Nelle’s breasts. She grabs one of them and puts her mouth over the other. She uses her tongue to flick her nipple.

“Eve, you are driving me crazy.” Eve lifts her head and smirks at Nelle

“Good” Eve replies

Eve moves to the other breast and repeats the process. Nelle could feel the building of heat within her. Eve straddles Nelle’s leg and then kisses her. Eve grinds down on Nelle’s leg, causing wetness to sheen over her. Eve rubs Nelle’s slit immediately. She put in a finger and then another. Eve curls her finger inside Nelle, feeling not only the wetness but the tightening within Nelle. With every stroke Eve pushed into Nelle, Eve would grind down on her leg. Nelle pushed her leg up into Eve, causing Eve to bend forward and sucks on Nelle’s chest. The action was enough to push Nelle over the edge. Nelle instantly moans. Eve takes two fingers and then rubs Nelle’s clit with her thumb.

“Oh fuck Eve, fuck”

Eve can feel Nelle tightening around her fingers. Eve takes her hand out and licks her fingers before she kisses Nelle. She rode Nelle’s hand, which caused Eve to go over the edge once more. The bedding under the women was soaked. Eve rolled off Nelle and laid next to her, breathless. Eve looked over at Nelle.

“That was worth the wait. I don’t think I have ever come so hard in my life.”

Nelle got out of bed naked and walked across the room. Eve watched her. She watched how Nelle’s body moved. She truly looked superhuman. Nelle grabbed the chilling sparkling grape juice and champagne flutes and climbed seductively in bed.

She leaned against the headboard and opened the bottle as she poured Eve and herself a glass.

“I would have champagne rather, but this will do,” Nelle says as she passes the glass to Eve.

“To us,” said Eve. Nelle leans over and whispers,

“To us,” and then she kisses Eve.

They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, taking turns getting each other off.

They woke up the next morning in utter bliss. Nelle was rubbing and kissing Eve’s newly popped bump, and Eve enjoyed every moment.

“I cannot get enough of you, Eve. You are always so wet for me. I’m hungry.”

Nelle kisses Eve on both sides of her thighs. Then bite the one side of Eve’s thigh. The bite made Eve feel even hotter. Eve felt so wet that she thought a puddle was forming under her. Nelle pulls Eve towards her and licked up her slit. She put her tongue inside Eve and then pulled it out. She would circle it around her clit, then she sucked on the clit and Eve began her climb. Nelle then changed her speed. She ran her tongue across her slit, she took her fingers and put them inside of her and then continued to lick and suck on her clit and Eves breathing sped up, and she pulled Nelle’s head closer to her as Eve came. Eve came hard, and Nelle licked her and then climbed up and pulled Eve over to her and kissed her. The alarm went off, telling Eve and Nelle that it was time to get out of bed and start their day.

“I wish we could stay in bed all day,” Eve said to Nelle.

Nelle kisses her. “Me too”

Nelle gets out of bed and struts over to the bathroom, she leaves the door open and Eve can hear the shower turn on. Eve got up and stood naked in the doorway.

She saw Nelle standing under the rain shower head, soaking the water dripped down her curves. Nelle’s back was facing Eve, and with it being an open shower, Eve walked right into the shower. She wrapped her hands around Nelle and placed her hands on her chest, cupping her breasts while her head rested on Nelle’s back.

“Mmm, I love this”

Eve dominate hand goes lower and reaches Nelle’s clit, she rubs the tight nerve endings in a circular motion, and Nelle moans. She pinches her nipples and starts sucking her back as she rubs her clit at different speeds. She spins Nelle around and sucks on her breasts, and she slips two fingers deep inside her. Eve moves to put her leg in between Nelle’s leg, and Nelle rides it

. “Oh, Eve, oh, yes, right there, baby. Fuck”.

And that pushed her over the edge. She rode Eve’s hand until her orgasm stopped.

“I cannot get enough of you, Eve. You’re always so wet for me. I’m hungry.”

Nelle kisses Eve on both sides of her thighs. Then bite the one side of Eve’s thigh. The bite made Eve feel even hotter. Eve felt so wet that she thought a puddle was forming under her. Nelle pulls Eve towards her and licked up her slit. She put her tongue inside Eve and then pulled it out. She would circle it around her clit she sucked on the clit and Eve began her climb. Nelle then changed her speed. She ran her tongue across her slit, she took her fingers and put them inside of her and then continued to lick and suck on her clit and Eves breathing sped up, and she pulled Nelle’s head closer to her as Eve came. Eve came hard, and Nelle licked her and then climbed up and pulled Eve over to her and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first attempt at writing smut so tell me what I need to do to make it better. Let me know if you guys think I should post more than once a week or if I should stick with the Monday release. As always thanks for reading and enjoy!


	8. The Avocado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild first night on their road trip Nelle and Eve are meeting up with Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. Rough week of work mandatory overtime and then put an extremely boring master's class on top of it and that has sort of taken priority over this. But better late than never. Right?

The morning came too early, but before Eve woke, Nelle took out her phone and took a selfie of her and Eve. She knew that Eve was right; there were no pictures of them, and she wanted to change that.

She looked at the picture, and it made her feel warm inside. After a very eventful night and morning, Nelle and Eve decided that they needed to get some breakfast before they embarked on meeting Claire. They went to a nearby breakfast joint. It was a quaint dinner that looked like it was right out of the ’50s.

Since becoming pregnant, Eve’s appetite has increased. Eve orders the French toast and bacon, and Nelle gets a ham and cheese croissant, a latte, and an order of bacon.

“So, tell me about Claire. What insider information do I need to know.”

“Well, what information do you want to know? She is in her first year of medical school. She has this new boyfriend, Jack, that I have yet to meet. While I am lower maintenance, she is remarkably high maintenance. But if you were in trouble, she would drop whatever she was doing to make sure you were ok. She has an exceptionally soft spot for Niko, so she is close to Gemma and sees Kasia more like a little sister. She is a big Gator fan. Hmm, what else.”

“How do you think she will take your news?”

“Well, I’m not sure I mean she knows that I have been going through this, but I think she thought I stopped when the last one didn’t go through.”

“How hard was it to be so young and raising her? I just do not know how you could have had the strength to do it. I look at myself at eighteen, and there was no way I could take on a six-year-old.”

“No, instead you went overseas and fought for our country, which is a greater sacrifice than raising her.” 

“Look, my mom had always dealt with mental illness; it is something that I knew growing up. When she had Claire, she had postpartum depression, and she would have waves of depression. My dad tried to build a bubble around my sister, and I went mom went into one of her depressive stages. I know how it affected me growing up, and I did not want Claire around that. One day my mom said she was going to the store, and she just never came back. I really did not have a choice; I had to take care of her. Honestly, if it were to happen again, I would do it all over again. I think it was the best gift that she gave us. She knew that she was not fit to raise us. I was in constant contact with my grandparents over in England, I found out that my mom was there and I knew that I needed her to sign over her rights of Claire to me so I could make the choices about her since she was gone and she did. I would occasionally get postcards from her telling us where she was at in the world.”

“So, she was off traveling, and she left you picking up the pieces? How was that fair? It should have been you traveling!”

“I’m not mad, Claire being safe and happy was my prime concern. Anyway, I still have time to travel if you want to.”

“When was the last time you saw your mom?”

“Honestly, I think it’s been since she signed over her rights.”

“Does Claire know all you gave up?”

“No, and I don’t want her to. That would give her guilt, and there is no guilt needing to be had. My life turned out the way it was supposed to. If I had not made that choice all those years ago, I would not be where I am right now. I doubt that we would have crossed paths if that was the case.” Eve takes Nelle’s hand. “And I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore.”

Nelle smiles. She leans over the table closing the gap between the women. “Don’t worry, I would have found you,” Nelle says before she kisses Molly.

Nelle and Eve had a couple hours to kill before they meet up with Claire. They walked around for a bit, holding hands. While walking down the street, they came across an athletic store. Nelle had pulled Eve inside the store,

Nelle had picked up a couple more running outfits and even had gotten Eve a couple. Since finding out she was pregnant, she had been going on morning runs with Nelle.

She felt like it was giving her more energy throughout the day, plus she enjoys spending time with Nelle and do not get her started about her new favorite time of day, sunrise. She and Nelle will watch the sunrise, either sitting on the beach or lying in bed.

Eve had sat outside while Nelle finished her purchase, and then they continued their walk. The next store they went into was a baby store. Nelle had wanted to go in there just to see what they had. Nelle had never been around babies before starting at station 12 and never realized all that went into it. Nelle had been going through looking at all the furniture, and Eve was by the stuffed animals.

Nelle came up next to her and saw that Eve had an elephant in her hand.

“Did you know Eve, that elephants symbolize loyalty? They are loyal to their family, their herd, and elders. Plus, they are wise. Fits you.”

“Elephants are my favorite animals.”

They made their purchase and went to the car to their packages away. Eve grabbed the present that she was giving Claire, and they walked to the restaurant. 

Nelle and Eve were waiting outside the restaurant for Claire. Both women were nervous, but for different reasons.

Eve was anxious because, besides Nelle, this was the first person she told that she was pregnant. This was becoming more of a reality now.

For Nelle, this was the first and only person she would meet from Eve’s family, and it was time to make a good impression.

Nelle dressed to impress. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight-fitting blouse that accentuated all her curves. Eve was wearing a sundress. Eve rarely wore dresses, but she has been finding out that her clothes are becoming increasingly tight, and she refused to move into maternity wear. Nelle moved her hand over to Eve’s and smiled.

“You look beautiful today.” 

Out of the corner of Eve’s eye, she caught her sister walking towards them. Eve retracts her hand and stands up.

“Eve !!!” Claire says as she runs up to them. Claire wraps Eve in a bear hug. Claire looked like she could be Eve’s twin. Nelle had seen pictures of Eve and Claire together and could tell they were sisters. Claire was a tad skinnier, a little taller and her eyes definitely takes after their father Alexander. Claire lets Eve down and then pulls Nelle into a hug.

“And you must be Nelle. Eve has told me so much about you.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Claire.”

The women walk up to the hostess, and they are sitting outside on the patio. It was a beautiful day in Gainesville, and the sun was shining.

“I’m so excited that you guys came up! I’m just sad it is only for the day.”

“It was a last-minute trip; I’m actually fortunate Nelle could come with me.”

“Work has been crazy lately,” said Molly.

Under the table, Nelle had her hand on Eve’s lap, Eve had grabbed her hand. Eve smiled at her. Nelle gave her hand three brief squeezes.

“So is that how you guys met,” asked Claire. 

“Yea, I graduated from the academy about four months ago and then got placed at 12.”

“They paired us up on the first day on the Medic, and we instantly became best friends.”

Eve and Nelle looked at each other and smiled.

“What specialty are you looking to get into, Claire?” Nelle asked.

“I mean it is early, and I’m open, but I think I am leaning more towards cardiology. I just think it’s fascinating how one muscle can really have so much effect on a single person.”

“How’s the new boyfriend?”

“Jack is good. He had class today, or else he would be here.”

The ladies ordered their meals, and the conversation continued.

Nelle had excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“How long have you two been together?” Claire asks. Eve looks over at her sister, stunned.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Come on, I wasn’t born yesterday. She is all you talk about anymore when we are on the phone. She really is beautiful. Seems smart too.”

“She is one of the smartest, kindest, gentlest people I know.”

“Yea, just friends, my ass.” Eve throws her napkin at her sister.

“It’s ok to open your heart, you know Eve. She isn’t Mom.”

“I know. I like her, and we just started dating, but I feel things with her I have never felt before, and it scares me.”

“It’s not a bad thing, Eve. You deserve to be happy, and I can tell in the little time that I have met her. She cares for you, and it seems like you guys make each other happy, so really nothing else matters.” Eve chuckles, thinking to herself if only her sister knew.

“It was cute walking upon you two holding hands. I saw the smile on your faces. It’s a smile I haven’t seen on you for a long time.”

“She makes me happy.” Eve saw Nelle walking back towards her, and her smile grew even broader.

“She’s coming, isn’t she,” Claire replied.

Nelle sat next to Eve, and Eve grabbed her hand above the table. This time when she did, Nelle looked at her, surprised yet affectionately.

“She knows.” Eve says with an affectionate grin. Nelle then pulls Eve’s hand to her mouth and kisses it.

“So, this must be what Elena and Kenny feel like huh.” Said Nelle. All three laughed.

“So, we got you something for your birthday.” Eve handed Claire the gifts. “I lost the card in my mad dash to get here, but I didn’t forget the presents,” Eve said to Claire. 

“Eve, I needed nothing”. With that, Claire opened the gift it contained a scrapbook that Eve had created for her. It had all the major milestones in Claire’s life in it.

“There are some blank pages in the back because there is always room for more memories,” Eve says as she watches Claire go through the pages. 

Eve then handed her a second gift she opened it up, and there was a loose scrapbook page that had Eve’s ultrasound picture on it and attached to it was an onesie that said _If you mess with me, you mess with my Aunt (And you don’t want to mess with her)_

“Are you serious?”

“Yea,”

“OMG, really? Congratulations! How far along are you, Eve.”

“I’m sixteen weeks.”

“Can I?” Claire looks at Eve and her belly.

“Sure.” Claire reaches down to Eve’s belly and rubs it. 

“You already have a bump! OMG, I am so excited for you. I can attest you are an amazing mom, that baby won the jackpot with you. I know I have not said it but thank you for raising me. Thank you for being there for me when mom was not. It’s funny recently someone asked me about my family dynamic, and when I was telling them about my childhood, I realized Mom may have birthed me, but you are my real mom.” Tears formed in Eve’s eyes. “You didn’t need to raise me, but you did, and I am forever thankful.” Claire hugs Eve.

“Claire, given a choice, I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat. I love you.” 

“Are you sure you can’t stay another day?”

“We have to work tomorrow, but I promise that we will be back soon.”

“Then you guys really need to go. That drive will take forever plus your hitting down there around rush hour!”

Eve and Claire hug each other, Claire rubs her belly once more and gives a last hug. Then Eve ducks into the car, closing the door behind her. Claire goes around to the other side of the car to say goodbye to Nelle.

“Nelle, it was so nice to finally meet you. Eve has nothing but exceptional things to say about you.” Claire hugs her.

“It was so nice to meet you, Claire. “replied Nelle,

“Do not be a stranger. Your part of this family, whether you realize it now.” Nelle smiles.

“I will take wonderful care of her.”

“Here put your number in my phone and text me when you guys get home. Drive safely!” countered Claire. 

After merging on to the highway, Nelle set her cruise control. Nelle’s phone chirped

_Claire:_ _It was great to finally meet you. Thank you for making her happy. Drive safe._

Nelle set her phone down after selecting the playlist from her phone, which included Arctic Monkeys and Oasis.

“Here this is for you,” Nelle said to Eve. Eve opened the bag. Inside were a couple sports bras and some shorts for running. On the bottom of the bag, there was a small box. She opened it up and saw little baby gym shoes.

“I saw them and fell in love with them.” Said Nelle.

A tear falls from Eve’s cheek.

“Damn hormones, they are so cute! Thanks, Nelle .”

“Thanks for coming with,” Eve said.

“Thanks for inviting me. It was nice to finally meet your sister.”

“This trip will be hard to beat.” Eve said, and Nelle looked over with a devilish smirk.

“I have a favor to ask you, Eve. Will you have brunch with my parents and me?”

“As in your dad, my boss?” 

“I guess, but he is just my dad to me. Please, it would mean a lot to me.”

“Anything for you, Nelle.” Eve smiles at her and takes her hand on the gearshift.

Nelle and Eve sang along with the songs, and Nelle had stopped for gas. Nelle looked inside the car and saw how tired Eve looked. As Nelle got back in the car after pumping gas, she tells Eve, 

“You don’t have to stay up, I have my music, take a rest. It will be a while anyway.”

Within minutes, Nelle heard light snoring. After about an hour of sleeping, the snoring turned heavier. Eve had slept in Nelle’s bed enough that Nelle knew she was exhausted. There are only a handful of times where Eve snores one when she is laying on her back, and the other big one was when she was exhausted. Nelle briefly looked over at her. She looked so angelic. Her head was against the window, and her mouth was slightly open, Nelle gently ran her fingers across Eve’s cheek. The snoring lightened, and Eve shifted.

“Eve? Are you awake?” 

The is no answer except for the rhythmic snoring that resumed.

“Eve, I’m so utterly in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying this. I know I am. Let me know what you are thinking. I thrive on your comments and suggestions. Is there something that you guys think works or doesn't? Share with your friends thanks!


	9. The Bell Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelle and Eve have their first big argument.

Eve was now eighteen weeks pregnant. Which means that the baby could finally hear. Shortly after finding out that Eve was pregnant, Nelle had made it a practice to talk to the baby as much as possible. She would sing lullabies even 80’s tunes. She would speak to it in different languages along with English. When she read, she would read out loud so the baby would hear.

“It is never too early Eve to start teaching the baby.” Nelle declared.

Eve was smitten by the woman. She loved the way that she was so into what was happening to the baby. She knew how big the baby was. She knew that the baby was the size of a bell pepper this week, and she would regularly stop at the grocer grab that vegetable or fruit and go home, and Eve would take a picture for the scrapbook.

Eve spends the majority of her time at Nelle’s house now. It was closer to work for one, and she just wanted to be with her girlfriend as much as possible.

Nelle has been making some changes to the house since Eve had moved in. One change, in particular, was that Nelle had started to add different pictures of not only herself and Eve, but she started adding pictures of their friends. An interest that Nelle had was photography. The landscape photographs that have graced the walls of Nelle’s home were actually ones that she took. She was fond of black and white photographs. But lately, she has been integrating color into her life. She states that since Eve has come into her life, she has seen color more vividly. The very first picture that was taken of the couple was Nelle’s favorite, and she wasn’t the one who took the photo. That photo sat on her nightstand.

Eve loved that their first picture was on Nelle’s nightstand. Eve had woken up late this morning after a bustling night with Nelle she slept in. She knew that Nelle was likely down in her office studying. She walked downstairs to the kitchen grabbing a cup of tea for herself, and then refilled the empty cup next to the coffee pot and puts lots of sugar and a touch of milk just the way that her girlfriend likes it. Eve walked down the hallway to the office she stood in the doorframe and watched as Nelle studied. Nelle usually didn’t wear glasses except for when she used electronics heavily.

“How’s the studying going?”

Eve brings over the cup of coffee and sets it on Nelle’s desk.

“It’s going doesn’t help that I am distracted today.”

“Hmm, distracted by what?” Eve responds coyly as she spins Nelle’s chair and straddles her on the chair.

“I think it’s cause I’m excited for today everyone coming over today for the party and just like you and me and our future. I just am thinking a million times a minute, and I am not worried about studying.”

Eve bites the corner of her lip and goes in and starts to kiss Nelle on her neck.

“Well, by you at the moment,” Nelle says

“Do you want me to stop?”

“How much time do we have?”

“It’s ten now they are coming in two hours. We still have to prepare.” Eve says

“I woke up early while you got your beauty sleep, I stocked and fuelled the boats and the jet skis, I got some little toys for the kids, the kegs are outside in the cabana already. Drinks for the girls are on made and in the fridge already. All we have to do is the snacks that all. I think we can spare a little time for us.”

Eve giggles at that. She kisses Nelle. Nelle goes to take off her glasses, and Eve stops her. “No, leave them on.” Nelle gives her a knowing look.

An hour later, they emerge from the office and then take a quick shower. They start making appetizers when people started to show up.

Niko and his family were the first ones to show up and were a welcomed sight for sore eyes. Nelle answered the door, and Kasia came rushing in at Nelle. Nelle got down on her level, and she smashed into her and gave her a giant hug, which nearly knocked over Nelle, only catching herself when she put a hand back on the ground. Nelle quickly regained her composure and lifted Kasia up.

There was an instant connection between Kasia and Nelle. It amazed Eve, who the two liked to one another. Nelle gave Niko and Gemma a hug, respectively, and gave them a tour of the house, all while carrying Kasia. After the tour, they met in the kitchen where the snacks and appetizers were. Niko, Eve and Gemma were talking about the new baby, and then the doorbell rang. Before she could even get to the door, she could hear who was outside. “Okay demons! Behave!” 

Nelle opens the door to Jess. “Come on in.” She showed them in, and they immediately took off to the water with her husband following after them. “Hi, guys, bye guys.” Niko and Kasia chase after them. Jess is holding Sofia and gives hugs all around. The doorbell rings once again that the rest of the gang shows up. The music is flowing, and the appetizers are brought outside by the cabana. Many of the adults are already in the water. Nelle’s pink panty dropper was a hit once again. It was amusing to Eve this time around to see the effect of the drink on others. She sat back on one of the chairs and was watching Nelle playing with the kids. Elena came up and sat next to her.

“How you doing, mama?”

“Doing better, no more morning sickness, which is good just getting tired more easily, but I’d take that overthrowing up constantly.”

“How’d Claire take the news?

“She is excited, she is talking about coming down either next week or the week after to come and decorate the nursery,” Eve says as she watching Nelle take Mateo over her shoulder and throw him in the water. Eve chuckles to herself.

“How are things going with Nelle?”

Eve looks over at Elena.

“She is an excellent friend.”

“Why are you lying to me, Eve. Girl, I have never seen you as happy as you have been since you have met her. Even now, I have been talking to you, and you have looked over at me once. You haven’t torn your eyes away from her.”

“I’m sorry, babe.”

“Look, you deserve to be happy. If she makes you happy, then go for it. Don’t waste time because we both know that life is too short.”

“She makes me super happy, Elena. I have never ever felt this way about someone before. With Niko, it felt like an obligation, you know. When I’m with her, my heart is full when she is gone, I can’t breathe. It’s the complete opposite of Niko.”

“Your relationship with Niko wasn’t what it is with Nelle.

Dinner was served; it included hot dogs, hamburgers, and a plethora of summer treats. After dinner was finished, people started to leave. It was only Elena and Kenny left. The couples were inside cleaning up the kitchen. Kenny and Nelle were in deep conversation about the Panthers and how good they were going to be this season and if the new addition of coach Q was going to bring the Panthers to the elite level. Elena grabbed Eve’s hand and pulled her into the hallway.

“Hey, a question for ya?”

“Sure, shoot.”

“Come with me for a second.”

Elena pulled Eve into Nelle’s office and showed her the picture, the vain of Eve’s existence.

“Okay, so I admit I was snooping, and I came across this picture.”

“Yea, I know about it. She was engaged before. This is Nadia, they were engaged, and Nelle broke it off before it got too bad.”

“Are you okay with this picture being in her office?”

“Not really, but it's apart of her past. I can’t really say much since my past is literally staring at her daily.”

Elena hugged Eve, and they left the office. They walked down the hallway and put on smiles.

“Kenny, baby, I’m tired; it’s time to go.”

Nelle and Eve walk them to the door and say goodbye.

“Well, I think that went, well, don’t you?

“Yea”

“Are you okay?

“Yup”

“Yea, I can tell your mad at me. What did I do wrong, Eve? Talk to me.”

“It’s late, Nelle.” She moves to walk around Nelle

“Please just talk to me. What is wrong.”

Eve walks down the hallway and walks into Nelle’s office and grabs the infamous engagement picture and shoves it in Nelle’s chest.

“Here you go.”

Nelle scoffs

“Why do you feel the need to have this picture here. One it makes me jealous that you were engaged to someone else, but the fact that it is staring at me all the time hurts me.”

“Don’t look at the picture. Then, it has a special meaning to me. Nadia isn’t in my life anymore, but that picture is staying. Honestly, Eve, I don’t complain about you still being friends with Niko.”

“That’s different, and you know it.”

With the argument occurring so late, Eve just went into one of the guest rooms. It was her way of punishing Nelle for not taking the photo down.

Later that night, Eve woke up having to pee. It was one of the many recent changes that her body was going through with being pregnant, Eve was also cold, but that is something that she was used to. She went to the bathroom, then down to the kitchen to grab some water.

As Eve was going back to her room, she bypassed Nelle’s room, Eve peeked into the room and saw the woman lying on one side of the bed. Nelle was lying on her belly, and her arms and legs were spread like a starfish. Nelle’s hair was down and flowed across the pillows.

She looked so peaceful as she slept. Eve’s feet took her to Nelle’s bed. She got into her bed and searched for Nelle’s body to warm her up. Eve lifted the blankets to slide under them and was surprised to see that Nelle was lying there naked. Nelle’s body looked perfect, Eve saw the curves of Nelle’s body, and she fought her urges. Another benefit of being pregnant is that she seems to be exceedingly turned on all the time. Nelle felt the weight of bed change. She opened an eye and smiled. "What took you so long," she said to Eve. Nelle turned over so that her body was facing Eve.

“I’m sorry, I just I get so jealous.”

Nelle reached over and placed her hand on Eve’s cheek, brushing it then cupping it. “Eve, I am with you, not her. I kept the picture around not because I have some soft spot for Nadia but more so because it is a reminder that I need to be true to myself always. During that time in my life, I didn’t like the person I was becoming, and I was changing myself to appease Nadia. I never am going to do that again, and that picture reminds me to be true to myself.”

“I lo .erm, like you for you and the person that you are, I don’t ever want you to change Nelle. I just don’t want to see that picture. I don’t want to always see a picture of you kissing another person. Would you like it if I had pictures of Niko and me making out?”

“Eve, I’m sorry Here.”

Nelle hands Eve the picture frame inside of it the picture of Eve and Nelle on their first morning together. Eve is sleeping, and Nelle is kissing her forehead. Eve gets teary-eyed. Nelle hands her the picture of Nadia. The fireplace is on.

“Go put the picture in the fireplace,” Nelle told her.

“Are you sure?”

“You are more important to me that that picture Eve, yes throw it in the fireplace, then come and kiss me” Eve does what she is told.

Nelle pulls Eve in for a make-up kiss, and then Eve tuns over; she moved closer to her so that Nelle’s chest was pressed against Eve’s back. She wrapped one leg around Eve’s leg, and one arm went under Eve, and the other went on top, resting on Eve’s hip. Eve nestled in and grabbed Nelle’s hand, entwining their fingers, then rubbed Eve’s growing bump.  
"Perfect," Eve thought. They fell asleep.   
Eve rarely dreamed. She wasn't sure if it was because she never got deep enough sleep or if she just doesn't remember them. Tonight was different.

She dreamed of her father. He did not look like he did when he died all those years ago. Instead, he looks older and what he would look like if he was here today.

"Daddy!" Eve hugs him.

"Dumpling, I have little time, but I just want you to know that you have made me so proud to be your father."

He puts his hands on his daughter’s belly.

"This baby is in excellent hands. I am so glad that you are finally happy. But you need to stop fighting your happiness. As you know, life is short, you don't want to regret or have any what-ifs in life. Seize the day dumpling. You have it all; you just have to accept it. We can't help who we love. Allow her to love you, and you will live out your years in total happiness. I need to go but know I love you and always will. I’ll be back soon, but until then, know that I am watching over you always."

Before she knew it, Eve had woken up in a shutter waking Nelle up. Eve cried. She wasn't crying because she was sad, but she missed her dad and was happy to see him even if it was a dream.

Nelle held her close and calmed her down.

"Eve, it’s okay, I'm here."

Nelle pulled her closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"I’m here for both of you." Nelle placed one hand near Eve’s heart and the other on her belly. The warmth grew in Eve. She knew at that point that she was in love with Nelle.

Eve woke up the next morning to Nelle’s light brushing up and down her arms with her fingers. Something that has driven Eve nuts before, and now it is causing her to go into overdrive.

"Good morning. Eve ." Nelle says as she kisses her neck.

"Good morning, Nelle," Eve says with a hitch in her voice.

Nelle says as she licks her lips while staring down at Eve. "I am sorry for that stupid fight and my insecurities," says Eve.

Nelle doesn’t let Eve get any more words out before she kisses her. Eve lets out a moan of pleasure, and Nelle pulls back.

"I want to make you feel good, Eve," Nelle says as she lightly traces her fingers around Eve’s belly, peppering it with kisses.

"Nelle, you are driving me crazy." Eve pulls her into a kiss. Eve parts her mouth open, allowing Nelle’s tongue to enter her mouth. Nelle pulls away, starting to kiss down her neck, reaching her pulse point she sucks on her neck, leaving a mark on her neck. She goes to move down Eve’s body but comes across Eve’s shirt. Nelle looks deep into Eve’s eyes, and then Eve reaches down and grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head, exposing her breasts to Nelle for the first time. Nelle continues down to her collarbone and bites gently. Eve purrs in hunger. Nelle goes down, further-reaching Eve’s breasts; looking at them, she is in awe, realizing how much they have grown since she first became pregnant. She rolled one of Eve’s nipples in her hand, and the other nipple had made it into Nelle’s mouth. Nibbling and sucking it as Eve moans.

"Nelle, I need you," Eve says. Eve knows that she is already soaked, and she is feeling a tightening in herself. Nelle switches to the other breast and continues the same actions.  
Suddenly Nelle stops and rolls over. She grabs her phone and presses a button. The curtains retract into the wall, and the blinds rise to the ceiling. The view was breath-taking. The sunrise was even more vivid up here than on the beach. The glow of the sunrise is bouncing across the room, lighting it up. 

"I don't want us to miss the sunrise." Nelle went to Eve’s belly and kissed it as she took down Eve’s PJ bottoms and boy shorts. All while keeping eye contact with Eve. Giving her a devilish look. Once Eve was naked, Nelle began to intensely make out with Eve. She took her long fingers and ran it down to Eve’s center. Eyes focused on Eve, she took a finger and put it inside of her.

"mmm Nelle, please, I need more, I am so close." With that, Nelle put in another finger and curled them up. She expedited the pace, and Eve ground down on Nelle’s hand until she fell over the edge. She rode Nelle’s hand until she came down. Nelle broke from kissing Eve and looked at her with her flushed face.

"Are you okay, Eve? I didn't hurt you, did I?" "I'm better than okay." Eve shifted her weight, so she put Nelle on her back.

"I think it is time I return the favor." Eve pushed Nelle back against the headboard and entwined her fingers against Nelle’s. Nelle kissed her. Eve and her wetness slid down Nelle’s abdomen and down her leg. Eve positions herself between Nelle’s legs. Ties her hair back and then mimics what Nelle just did with her. She put one finger inside Nelle, and then two, curling upwards and varying the pace. Eve needed to taste Nelle. She lowered her head and licked her center a trying to catch all Nelle’s wetness. Eve then moved to the bundle of nerves. By this time, Nelle was close. The anticipation and the build-up were enough to put her over the edge, but once she started licking and sucking on her, she knew it was only a matter of time before she was going to cum. When she did, Eve didn't stop until she came again shortly after. Nelle reached down and pulled her up, tasting herself on Eve’s lips.

"Fuck, babe. This was the best sunrise I have ever had in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. Your comments, kudos and suggestions are keeping me wanting to write more. I appreciate the reads. Just finished my masters class five minutes before putting this out so I have a week of freedom. I may be pushing more chapters out with my free time before the start of the next semester!


	10. Sweet Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Nelle have a very important meeting.

Any progression in a relationship means that you need to meet the other's parents. Often that didn't mean that you would meet your boss at his house. While being officially introduced to him as his daughter’s girlfriend, oh, and happens to be well into the fifth month of her pregnancy.

Eve was beyond nervous, Nelle knew this and gave her hand a squeeze,

“Stressing is not good for the little sweet potato.”

“Nelle, have I told you how amazing you are. Remind me when we get home that I need to take this weeks picture. I think we need to stop by the store and pick up a sweet potato.”

Eve doesn’t know how Nelle did it, but she always seems to calm down Eve. As they pulled up to the house, Nelle got out of her new Land Rover. Nelle bought it with the reasoning that “the baby needs to be safe and the while your Jeep is fun, it’s a death trap.” When she told her that the only thing that Eve could do was roll her eyes, but secretly deep down, she knew that it was her way of showing her affection not only for her but the baby as well.

Nelle rounded the SUV and opened the door and extending her hand to Eve. Eve swung her legs out of the door and cradled her growing baby bump.

Nelle reached over and kissed her belly.

“I love you, sweet potato.”

Eve smiles and throws her hand around Nelle and gives her a kiss. Nelle pulls her out of the car.

"Babe, relax. Dad is not as bad as your thinking he is." Said Nelle.

"I'm fine, I promise. “Eve grabbed her purse, which held a bottle of wine that she brought as a gift for hosting. Eve and Nelle approached the front door hand in hand. Nelle gave her hand three reassuring squeezes.

With that, the grand door opened, and a jovial man opened the door.

“Nelle, how I missed you, dumpling!”

The man gives her a kiss and a hug. He looks over at Eve and smiles.

“You must be Eve.” He pulls her into a hug.

“My, what a glow you have. Please, Please come in.”

With that, the girls go inside. Nelle gives Eve a kiss, and they hold hands as they walk. 

“I apologize; your mother is running late.”

“Why am I not surprised” Nelle stated under her breath.

Konstantin showed the girls to the patio where there was a spread set up.

“I know that there is a certain food that a woman cannot eat during pregnancy, so I made a bunch of food. Nelle told me you have been craving bacon lately.”

“Loads, I swear I make them nearly every meal,” Nelle says,

“I don’t know what it is when I first got pregnant; it was the only thing that I could eat that didn’t make me nauseous, so I just kept with it. But everything looks amazing, sir.”

“Please dig in,” he said

Eve filled her plate with food pancakes, fresh fruit, and bacon.

The conversation flowed as fluidly. There were no awkward breaks. It was just like she had known Konstantin for years, and they were old friends. They talked about the pregnancy and how Eve came upon her decision. They found out they had a similar love for the Florida Panthers and how this messed up season could, by default, cause the panthers to lose momentum when it came to the Stanley Cup. Eve’s family life came up, and she discussed her father’s death, her mother’s abandonment, and leaving Eve at eighteen to raise her sister all by herself. Even talked about the recent shows that they were watching. Eve and Nelle’s current guilty pleasure was a fantastic show involving a psychopathic assassin and an intelligence agent who is chasing after her. Eve found out that like most men his age, Konstantin loved playing golf, but he also was an avid hunter and would often take time off during deer season and go up north for a hunting trip.

Eve suddenly became teary-eyed and excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom. She went to the luxurious bathroom. She sat on the tub and cried into her hands. She missed her dad, and seeing Nelle with her dad made her miss Alex even more. She was close to her dad when he was alive. The dream that she had the other night was so surreal. She missed him dearly, and she attributed that to the reason that she dreamed about him the other night. Still, though, it didn’t make it any less painful. There was a light knock on the door.

“Eve?” Nelle asked, “Is everything ok?” From the other side of the bathroom door.

Eve got up from the tub and unlocked the door and cracked it open. She turned around right away and retreated back to her spot on the tub. Nelle followed her and squatted in front of her.

“What’s wrong?” Nelle asked as she rubbed Eve’s back.

“It’s silly, really. I think it is more my hormones acting up.”

“Eve.. look at me.”

Eve looks at Nelle and starts to tear up again.

“What is really wrong?”

“So the other night, when we fought, I had a dream about my dad.”

“Babe,” she looks at Eve and pulls her into a hug.

“No, it isn’t bad. I just made me realize that I am sorta jealous of you and your dad’s relationship. It just really made me miss my dad.”

“There is enough of my dad to go around.”

“Nelle!!”

“Eww, no, he’s my dad. Gross Eve!”

Eve smirks and pulls Nelle in for a kiss.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“How I do what?”

“How I can feel like an emotional wreck one moment and then I see you, hug you, even kiss you and literally every single worry or bad thought that was previously in my head has withered away. You are like my own personal lighthouse in the middle of a hurricane.”

“Eve, I will always be here for you no matter what. Please just talk to me.”

Nelle wipes the tears away from her face.

“You ready to go back out there?”

“I’m embarrassed.”

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

They went back outside and continued talking to Konstantin. He had pulled out some old picture albums of Nelle from when they first adopted her and beyond. Eve looked at some of the pictures and saw the sadness that filled Nelle’s eyes. Eve looked over to Nelle and started getting teary-eyed once again.

“Don’t’ start,” Nelle said.

With each passing page, you could see the sadness start to fade from Nelle's face.

“You don’t have any of her earlier pictures, do you?”

“I do not. When she came to us, she really only had the clothes on her back. My friend Vlad had come to me and told me the tragedy behind Nelle, he told me that he was trying to adopt her over here, but he was coming across constant walls. He knew that my wife and I were looking to adopt a child. Albeit we wanted a younger child, when I saw Nelle for the first time, I knew that she was my daughter.”

Nelle takes her father's arm and wraps her arm around it and gives it a squeeze.

“I am thankful every day that you are my dad. You are the best father a girl could ask for.”

As noon came upon them, it was time for Eve and Nelle to leave. They were saying goodbye to Konstantin when the garage door went up. Nelle had gone outside to talk to her mother, leaving Eve and Konstantin in the living room. 

“Thank you, Eve, for making my dumpling happy again. I can tell you the day that she met you.”

“What do you mean, sir?”

“She came home her first shift and started talking about the amazing people she met and how welcoming everyone was to her. She specifically said your name about a dozen times during our brief conversation. But each time she did, there was a twinkle in her eye. She genuinely cares for you, and I can tell it.”

“Well, sir, the feeling is very mutual.”

“Eve, please enough of the sir. It’s just Konstantin,”

Eve smiles as he grabs her hand.

“I see the way you two look at each other and can tell what you have is special.”

“She honestly is a godsend.”

”Eve smirks, Konstantin, your daughter, means the world to me. She really does. I don’t want our relationship to affect her work, plus with me being pregnant, I know she didn’t ask for any of it, so I don’t want to put any extra pressure on her.”

“Eve little known secret. I know I told my daughter there would be no shop talk today, but she is outside most likely fighting with her mother. So, this can stay between us. Management doesn’t care about the relationships, there is nothing in writing saying that coworkers can’t date, or get married. You don’t think we know that Stowton and Felton are engaged? As long as it doesn’t affect the work ethic or affect those around them, we don’t care. What do we pride ourselves on? That we are a family. You and I both know that Nelle should already be off probation. She is better than half the people employed with us since she has been at fire stations since we adopted her. And as far as the pregnancy goes, what does your gut tell you. From what I can see, she has been with you every step of the way, right? I know that Nelle always wanted a family Eve and I don’t think that she ever thought that it would happen for her. Be happy. Make my baby happy.”

Konstantin pulls Eve in for a bear hug.

“Plus, I really really want a grandbaby.” Eve laughs and is enjoying this fatherly hug with Konstantin.

“Konstantin, I have a confession to make. I was so extremely nervous about meeting you. Nelle was right. You are an amazing man and father. Earlier I got a little emotional because you remind me a lot of my father, and seeing how you and Nelle interact made me jealous. I just really miss my dad a lot.”

“Eve, from what I have heard from my daughter and our discussions today, you are an amazing woman. You are welcomed over here anytime. If you ever need to have someone to talk to, a father figure, please, I’m a phone call away.”

They break apart the hug when the garage door slams.   
Nelle comes into the room and grabs Eve by the hand. “Let's go.”

“What's wrong?”

“I'm tired of being put last, she knew how important this breakfast was to me, and she didn’t care to make it a priority. I’m done. Dad, I don’t know how you put up with her like you do. We need to go. I love you, and I’ll call you later.”

Konstantin walks Eve and Nelle to the SUV.

Dr. Martens emerges from the garage waving at Eve. Eve waves back and Dr. Martens walks over to the SUV.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Martens. I’m Eve.”

“Well, yes, there you are. Nice to meet you, Eve, hope your breakfast has been satisfactory. Sorry I was at work had a case that I could not break away from I hope you understand. It seems my daughter is ready to go through, and with it being such an interminable day for me, I'm rather inclined to let her leave without a fight. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to see you soon.”

“Thank you for a wonderful meal and a delightful morning. I can see why Nelle has nothing but good things to say about you.”

While embraced in a hug, Konstantin says, “Eve, thank you for making her so happy. Please be safe and don’t be a stranger, huh.” Konstantin gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug then rubs her belly. “See you soon, little one.”

With that, Eve gets in the car, and Nelle drives away. Eve looked back and sees Konstantin waving goodbye to the girls.

“What the hell happened, Nelle?” Eve asked

Nelle was fuming, She clenched her teeth together in an effort to stifle her anger.

“I am so annoyed with her. It's like she doesn’t care at all.”

The ride home was silent.

When they got home, it seemed like the worries of the day melted away. Once they stepped foot inside their home, the outside world didn’t matter anymore. No issues with Nelle’s mother or anything else mattered.

As their usual routine, Nelle and Eve were talking to the baby and telling it the comings and goings of the day.

“Has your dad always called you dumpling?”

“I think my dad has always had many pet names for me, but he calls me dumpling a lot, why?”

“Just when my dad was alive, that is what he used to call me, and Finley, his dumplings, just reminded me of him is all. I owe you an apology. Your dad is amazing, and I'm sorry that I got all worked upon meeting him. I have a favor to ask you.”

Nelle looks over at Eve, “Sure.”

“Can I come with you from now on when you have breakfast with your dad? He reminds me of my dad, and I really want sweet potato here to have a grandpa like him.”

“Absolutely, I think he would love that.”

Nelle reached for Eve’s face and gave her a gentle kiss. Then moved down to the belly and talked to it about Grandpa telling it about how great he is, all while Eve was rubbing lotion on her stomach to prevent stretch marks.

“Eve?” Nelle says

“Yes?”

“This, right here, this means everything to me. The people in this room right now, I want to be there for them for life. Please let me help you with this baby.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Yes,” as she kisses Eve’s belly, “Surer than anything in my life, this is where I am supposed to be.” She kissed it again, and when she did, the baby kicked.

“I think you have your answer.”

Nelle reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a book and gave it to Eve

“Here,” Nelle handed her a photo album.

“You asked my dad today if there were any pictures of me as a kid. This was a picture album that Vlad gave me before I moved here. Dad does not know I have it. Eve flipped through the picture album, looking at Nelle at birth, her parents, they looked so happy and in love.

“What are their names, and what do you remember about them?”

“My dad’s name was Anatoly, I remember when I was growing up, he would always play with me. He would pick me up and put me on his shoulders. I know he was smart. He and my mom would make sure that they were home each and every night and read to me together. Dad was brilliant. He was a soldier and was so strong I remember him throwing my cousins and me all in his arms, and it was like nothing to him. I know that he was really focused on me getting an education. He loved the languages. He would speak to me in all of them. My mom’s name was Tatiana. I remember she was beautiful. Her laugh would instantly warm my heart. I used to think she was a movie star, I know my parents adored one another. I can remember nights where they were we as a family would snuggle around the fireplace and read stories. Mom loved to cook and would teach me things.

Eve continued to look through the book, and she saw a newspaper article on the last page. Nelle closed it.

“What happened to them, Nelle?”

“It’s my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and I always appreciate the comments, kudos and suggestions you might have,


	11. The Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A precarious situation at work as left one of our women in trouble.

Nelle had woken up early, got into her usual get-up of a sports bra and shorts, threw her hair up into a high pony and headed down the stairs when she heard stirring coming from her bed. She looked over, and she saw Eve raise her head from the bed. “Morning.” “Hey, I didn’t want to wake you, I’m just going for a run.” “Wait for me, I was serious when I said I wanted to get in better shape” “I just need to borrow some clothes.” “Not that I mind you wearing my clothes, but you know you can bring stuff here.” “I know, just like being in your clothes.” Eve stood there, flirting. She took off Nelle’s t-shirt and put on a sports bra and then slipped on a pair of yoga pants.

Before they left for their run, Nelle threw a banana to Eve. Eve went to eat it, and Nelle stopped her.

“Don’t eat that! The baby is the size of a banana now.”

“I can’t believe it is that big already.”

Eve puts her hand on her belly. Nelle comes up and rubs her belly.

“I was hoping we could take the picture this morning. With the storm clouds moving out, the sunrise picture with you in it would be beautiful.”

“You are amazing, Nelle. Let’s get this run done and over with and then take the picture. We have work, and I have plans before work.”

“Oh, really?” With that, Nelle takes off. Eve follows foot.

Not that Eve was out of shape because she wasn’t, but it was clear that she was nowhere near as fit as Nelle. You trying running as fast as you can when there is a whole other person in you!

Nelle had to slow down her stride to have Eve keep up with her. She didn’t mind though cause it meant that she was still with Eve. Eve did pretty well on the run. Not as well as Nelle, but she’ll improve all in good time, Nelle thought to herself. They had sat on the beach to watch the sunrise like they often did and looked out onto the water. Eve had placed her head on Nelle’s shoulder and grabbed her hand. Nelle took her hand and brought it to her lips.

“Great run today.”

“I know I slowed you down.”

“It was a leisurely run,” Nelle said with a crooked smile. “Plus, you can get your cardio in other ways.”

“Oh, really now,” Eve replied.

Nelle grabbed the banana and quickly took some shots of Eve and the water and the sunrise. The majestic oranges only made Eve’s belly more pronounced.

Nelle put her arm behind Eve and grabbed her cheek and kissed her. When she did, she leaned Eve back into the sand.

“I think this has become my favorite part of the day,” Nelle says. Eve pulls her back in for another kiss.

“It's my second favorite, think mine is waking up to being in your arms.”

“I do like that too.”

They laid in the cool sand entangled in each other arms. Kissing one another until the sun came up.

“As much as I am enjoying this, we have to get ready for work.” Said Nelle.

Eve grunted. “Let's call in, and we can spend the day together in bed.”

“While that sounds great, it wouldn’t look good for me, you know, being on probation and all. You can, though, rest.”

“If you are going to work, I am.” Nelle stands up and then extends her hand to Eve.

“Let’s go take a shower before work.” Eve giggles like a little schoolgirl.

“I have sand in unimaginable places, Eve, thanks to you.”

Eve and Nelle arrived to work holding hands. Before getting out of the truck, Nelle gave Eve three small squeezes and then released her hand. They grabbed their bags from the truck, and Eve grabbed her hand one last time before heading in and squeezed it back three times. It was their little code. Nelle walked into work with a smile. Nelle looked at the assignment board and saw that she was on the engine. She was even more excited when she saw that she was with Eve. She went over to Eve, and hip bumped her.

“Looks like you can’t get rid of me yet,” Nelle says with a wink

They continued with the truck check, and afterward, Nelle cooked breakfast for the crew. She made pancakes and extra bacon.

One thing that Nelle loves about station 12 is that everyone sits down and eats as a family. It is something that she has wanted her entire life. She always dreamed of being a part of a large family, and here she felt like that.

Niko had taken the engine out to run some training evolutions with Nelle and the others that operated the engine because it was essential to train like what they would encounter on the fire ground. They were just wrapping up the training when the tones dropped.

_ Medic 12, Engine 12, Rescue 12, Battalion 12,- Structure Fire- 3229 Ridgewood Rd.- 1205 _

They were dispatched to an apartment fire. When they go into the four-story apartment building Nelle knew what she had to do. She put her mask on, grabbed the two-and half-inch hose, and the irons (a halligan mated with an ax,) then went to the door of the structure for Niko and Eve to come Just as they were about to enter the structure they went on air. Niko busted through the door, and flames were shooting out from the door.

Nelle immediately opened up the hose and aimed the stream of water onto the seat of the fire, then would shoot it in a circular motion around the hallway until the fire in his section was out. They were assigned to search the fourth floor to see if they could rescue anyone from the building. They went up the stairs at the end of the building. They attached the hose to the standpipe on the third floor and then brought the line up to the fourth floor. There seemed to be a minor fire on this floor—more smoke than anything. The smoke was the choking black smoke. The trio was on their knees. Nelle was on the hose, and Eve and Niko would search a room. After completing that room, they would mark the door marking that they searched it and then move on to the next room. Suddenly Nelle heard a sound. Through the hiss of her respirator, she tried to concentrate on where the sound was coming from. Niko went to talk, and Nelle shushes him.

“I hear something,” she said

She tried listening closer through the crackle of the fire and heard what sounded like help.

“Over there, we need to go that way,” Nelle said.

They continued down the hall, towards the sound.

“It sounds like it is coming from there.”

Niko and Eve go into the room and does a left-hand search. The scream was definitely coming from this room, Nelle thought to herself.

“I got her,” Niko said he and Eve come from the room with a teenage girl.

“You guys continue to do your search, and I’ll take her out and come back.”

Eve and Nelle continued to go through the fourth floor. Nelle switched roles with Eve. Eve would operate the hose, and Nelle would do the left-hand search. They had gone back to the rooms they searched, and there was nothing. Kenny had come up behind the girls and joined their search party. He tapped Eve on the shoulder and took over the line. The three firefighters were just about to complete their search, only had one apartment left. They had just completed it when Nelle had gotten quiet once again and was trying to concentrate.

“Everything okay?” she asks Nelle. 

“Eve shut up for a second.”

She heard a scream. Nelle broke into a previously searched apartment. Nelle and Eve searched the apartment once again and found a mother and her child in the bathtub, Eve grabbed the child and Nelle grabbed the young mother and covered their mouths.

Kenny radioed command to let them know that they were coming out with two more people. They were making their way out of the building. Kenny led the group towards the firewall door. When there was an audible crack. Nelle looked at Eve. What she saw, she knew she had seconds to act. Below Eve’s feet, the floor sank. Nelle pushed Eve forward to the solid floor. The push caused Eve to fall to the ground. She yelled.

“What the hell, Nelle.”

Eve quickly looked back at Nelle. On all fours, Nelle looked at Eve with a knowing look.

“It’ll be okay, Eve.”

Eve realized what was happening.

“Fuck, I love you, Nelle,” Eve gutturally screams as she tried to reach for Nelle. Kenny grabs Eve and pulls her away.

Seconds after the sentence came out of Nelle’s mouth, the floor beneath her broke free, swallowing her up whole. 

“Nelle!!!!”

“MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY!!. FIREFIGHTER DOWN. SHE FELL THROUGH THE FLOOR. LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS IS THE FOURTH FLOOR.”

Eve army crawled to the hole. She looked below and could see Nelle lying on her belly, not moving. With fire surrounding her, creeping ever closer to her, and a giant beam going across her back.

“Nelle, Nelle Wake up,” Eve shouted.

There was no answer. Eve backed from the hole and saw Niko on the other side of the hole as he looked down and gave the report to command.

“Eve look at me,” Niko says.

“You have two options, you can either go back downstairs outside or meet me downstairs.”

“Kenny takes them downstairs and then comes right back up, we are gonna need you.”

“Understood,” he looks at Eve. Grabs ahold of her and gives her a hug

“We are going to get her Eve.”

The thought sobers Eve up. Eve cautiously went to the third floor, grabbing the hose that was connected to the standpipe. Within 5 minutes, Niko and Kenny were climbing the stairs from the second floor.

“Okay, Jess, Hugo, and Elena are on the other side of the door. The fire is ripping. We have to do this quickly. Eve sprays the hose and makes sure that the fire is as controlled as it can be, and then we will grab her.”

Eve shakes her head.

They enter the fire door, and Eve blasts the fire. Pushing the flames back, she saw the body and screamed at Niko and Kenny. She sprays the water around her to clear the way. As Kenny goes to help Niko, Eve grabs him and gives him the nozzle.

“Take it, I’m gonna help him.”

Kenny goes to protest, but she gives him a look.

She pulls the debris off her. Eve is fighting back the tears. She and Niko pull a beam off of across Nelle’s back. They continue to pull off the rubble. Finally, she is free. Eve takes the old pack off, and they put her in the stokes basket and extricate her. Eve switches Nelle’s pack to the fresh air pack and is relieved when she hears her respirator sounding. The second company meets them at the door, and they continue to take Nelle down the stairs. They get her outside and takes off Nelle’s gear.

. “Nelle, Nelle, open your eyes, please open your eyes.” There was no response.

They load Nelle into the Medic.

“Niko, I’m going with her.”

He said nothing but shook his head. Eve sheds her gear, and Niko brings her station boots to her.

“Thanks,” she said as she throws her hair up in a bun.

“We will meet you at the hospital.”

With that, the doors of the Medic closed, and Eve sat there feeling helpless. 

“Come on, Nelle, wake up.”

There was nothing.

Eve squeezed Nelle’s hand three times; there was no squeeze back. Eve looked at the lifeless body, Nelle had blood coming from her nose and burns to her hands and forearms and an abrasion going across her midsection diagonally, there was bruising, and so that made Eve nervous that she might have internal bleeding. Besides that, on her left leg, she had a cut; it wasn’t too deep, but it would likely need stitches.

When they got to the hospital, they immediately took Eve to the family waiting room. She called Konstantin,

“Eve, darling! How are you?”

“Konstantin, there has been an accident.”

“What hospital are you at? I’m on my way.”

Within ten minutes, Konstantin was hugging Eve.

“Are you okay? Is that baby okay? What happened?”

“Thanks to Nelle, we are fine. Nelle and I were at the fire, Were had just cleared the top floor. The fire floor was originally on the first floor. We were headed to clear the third floor. I get pushed from behind by Nelle. She knocked me over, I looked back, and she was on her hand and knees. Then she went through the floor. I can’t lose her Konstantin!”

“Oh honey, she is strong, its gonna take more than a fire to keep her from you and that baby.”

“I don’t know, her last words to me were, “Everything will be okay.” Was she saying that to me because she will not make it?”

“Eve, stop.”

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I didn’t keep her safe.”

Konstantin takes her into his arms and lets her fall apart in his arms, shushing her and comforting her.

. “Eve, you and I both know that if the situation was reversed, you would do the same thing. Let’s just wait and see, okay.”

Hours had passed with no news.

“It's not a good sign if it’s been this long, Konstantin.”

“Sit Eve. Your beginning to burn a hole in the carpet with your pacing. It's not good for the baby.”

“Have you gotten ahold of Carolyn?”

“Yea, she knows.”

“Is she coming? Please tell me she is coming.”

“She eventually will.”

Eve holds her head in her hands. “I just don’t get it. I haven’t even seen this baby yet, and if they were in the same position, I would be here in a moment.”

“I don’t know how to answer that Eve, I love my wife, but I feel like there has always been a distance between her and Nelle, I don’t know if it is jealousy or maybe a feeling of inadequacy. We tried for years to have children and went through a series of miscarriages. I brought up adoption, and she was hesitant. With everyone we lost, I feel like a piece of her died with them. I hated seeing my wife like that, and I think that is maybe why she has put a barrier between her and Nelle. She and I have fought for years, nearly divorcing over it.”

“Wow, I had no idea.”

Konstantin holds Eve’s hand as they sit in the waiting room. 

A doctor comes in. “Are you the family for Miss Astankova?”

“Yes, how is she,” Konstantin asks,

“So as it is, she is breathing on her own. She has burns over much of her extremities, and her neck, She had a dislocated shoulder from the fall. She had several lacerations we stitched up. She had several X-rays and a CT Scan of her head, which showed no bleeding, and another of her belly, which showed minimal bleeding. She likely has a concussion. We had to take her into surgery to repair her shoulder. When we did that, we took a camera to search for her belly, and we controlled the bleeding. All things considered, she is fortunate.”

“The burns, how bad are they?” Eve asks.

“Nelle has second-degree burns to her forearms and first degree to her hands. The burns to her neck and back are second degree. While painful, she can manage.”

“Knowing my daughter, she will want to get back to work as soon as possible. How soon can she be back?”

“Honestly, she is lucky to not have been injured more than she is. I would recommend she go see an orthopedic doctor for her shoulder, but I would suggest at least a month.”

“Can we see her?”

“Sure, she is still asleep.”

“Is that normal?”

“Yea, it’s the body’s way of healing itself.”

The doctor escorts Eve and Konstantin to the room where Nelle is.

She is lying there, still unconscious. Eve grabs her hand. Konstantin goes to the other side of the bed and gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m going to go outside and give her mother a call. Let me know when she wakes up.” 

Eve nods. He steps out the door. She goes over and gives Nelle a kiss on the lips.

“That was so stupid of you, Nelle. What were you thinking?”

She pulls a bandaged hand to her lips to kiss it.

“We need you to wake up.” 

Eve gives her three quick hand squeezes

This time she gets three back.

Eve looks down and sees Nelle’s eyes opening. Eve reaches down and kisses her passionately.

“I could get used to these wake-up kisses, you know,” Nelle says.

Eve cries.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry, just needed a brief nap.”

“That was not the way to earn a nap. Thank you, Nelle. I’m so sorry that you got hurt looking down at her bruised and battered body.”

“You can just take care of me this time,” Nelle says with a smile.

“Well, I can think of a thing or two to say thank you for saving our lives,” Eve says as she goes in for a kiss.

“Is the baby okay, Eve? I shoved you hard.”

“We are fine,” Eve says,

“Did you even get checked out?”

“No, I wasn’t the one that fell through the floor and was buried under a pile of rubble.”

“Get out of my room until you get checked out, Eve. I’m serious.”

Eve scoffs. “I’m not leaving you, Nelle, I thought I lost you.”

Nelle presses the nurses' button. The nurse comes in,

“How can I help you?”

“Hi, my girlfriend is pregnant and was in the fire with me, I’m worried about the baby. Anyway, you can use that machine over there to check on it just to give me some peace of mind. Sure, but I can't do it here. Miss, will you come with me?”

“Nelle, I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Fine, if that means it'll make you feel better, I’ll get checked out.”

“Hey Eve,”

“Ya?”

“Come here.”

Eve comes close to Nelle.

“Ditto” Nelle pulls her into a kiss

The ultrasound took seconds; the heartbeat was strong like before, and the nurse found no damage.

“Look, I can tell you what I see, but you should really go to your OB to get checked out.”

“Okay, anything to be worried about?”

“Not from what I can see.”

“Thank you.”

Eve walked back to the room with her hand on her belly.

“We love you, little one.”

Eve heads back to the room but stops by the waiting room. Everyone stands up, and bum rushes her.

“How is Nelle?”

“She’s good, the doctor said no major damage, has some burns and a concussion, but she should be okay.”

There was a collective sigh of relief. They gave hugs all around. Niko pulls Eve into a tight hug.

“Go be with your girl. We got to get back, anyway.”

Eve cups Niko’s cheek and gives him a kiss on his cheek. Eve gives everyone hugs, and they leave. She enters the room just as Konstatin leaves.

“She is sleeping, I’m going to head home. Thank you for being her person, Eve.”

“Thank you for allowing me to be.”

She gives him a hug. She enters and closes the sliding glass door as quietly as she can. Eve scoots into the bed with Nelle. This was unusual for Eve; typically, it was her cuddling into Nelle, but this time Eve is lying on her back, and Nelle rests her head on Eve’s chest. Eve plays with Nelle’s hair, running her fingers through it softly.

“Is the baby okay? I’m sorry I pushed you so hard.”

“Nelle, thanks to you, the baby is okay. You saved us when you pushed us out of the way.”

“The baby is okay, healthy as ever.”

“I want to tell you what happened to my parents, Eve.”

“You don’t need to do that today, Nelle.”

“No, I want to.”

“So, growing up in Russia was not the easiest thing, my father worked in the military and would often be gone for long periods. It would be just my mom and me. When my dad would come back, it was like he never left. My parents took me traveling a lot too, which was amazing. If I wanted to go to a place, I needed to learn the basics of that language so I could communicate with the locals. It was excellent motivation to learn the languages. Something that I hope to do with my family. Anyway. One night, both my parents were home, and it was cold that day. We had the fireplace going constantly. I had gone to bed in my room. My mom went to bed in her bedroom, and my dad stayed by the fireplace. In the middle of the night, my dad must have placed more wood on the fire, he rarely used pine at night because it pops and throws embers out. He didn’t put the screen up cause he was right there. I woke up to the sound of my mom pounding on my door, I opened the door and saw that fire had engulfed my home. I then saw that my mom was on the ground. I grabbed her by her underarms and dragged her into my room. I opened my window, lifted her up, and pushed her through the window, and then pulled her into the snow. I went back inside to get my dad. I opened the door once again, and the flames grew hotter; I knew he was in the family room, So I went grabbed some snow, put it in a towel and tied it around my face, and ran barefoot into the family room. I grabbed my dad’s hands and tried pulling him to my room, but he was heavy. I knew that if I could not gather the strength, he was going to die in there. While I covered my face, I didn’t think about anything else. My feet were burning. I knew that if I didn’t get my dad out of there, he would surely die. I somehow could gather the energy to pull him into my room and pushed him out the window like I did my mom. I pulled them both as far as I could. Finally, the fire department came. They tried to save my parents, but it was too late. They said my dad had died from heat exposure. While my mom died from smoke inhalation.”

“Nelle, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t you often wonder why I run barefoot on the beach?”

“No, not really, to be honest, I thought it was because you enjoyed feeling the sand on your feet.”

“Partially, but when I run in the coolness, it reminds me of home.”

“Is this why you became a firefighter, Nelle?”

“Yea, I think that is some of it. Maybe as a firefighter, if I couldn’t save my parents, then I can save others.”

“You know you have five people’s lives today, Nelle. You saved mine and the baby. But you also saved that girl’s life and the mother and her son. Neither Niko nor I heard their pleas, but you did. You may not have saved your parents, but you tried. I don’t think I would have been able to pull my parents out of a burning building.”

“I should have done more.”

“You did everything you could for them.” 

“You are amazing, I am in utter awe of you.”

Eve kisses her head. Nelle lifts Eve’s shirt and puts her hand on Eve’s belly and then kisses it.

“It is you who is amazing, Eve.”

“Is it wrong that I am jealous of you?”

“Jealous of me? Why?”

“This.” as she rubs Eve’s belly,

“I have always wanted a big family. I just don’t know if I will ever get the chance.”

“What do you mean?” “Right after they adopted me, my mother put me through a battery of tests. She wanted to make sure I was healthy blah blah blah. I was told by my doctor that he didn’t think I could conceive a child naturally. Which at the time didn’t bother me. I didn’t think I ever wanted children. But now I am so happy, and I wish I could be the one who was pregnant. I know it sounds silly, but it's like you don’t realize something until it is taken from you.”

“Oh Nelle, that was nearly ten years ago. I mean, who knows what new technology medicine has today. If it is something you want to explore, you should.”

“I mean, its something I would like to explore in the future, but right now, I love this.” She says, and she snuggles close to Eve’s bump.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, trying to get these out as soon as I reedit them! Appreciate any kudos, comments or suggestions. Thanks all!


	12. Grapefruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Nelle babysit Kasia, questions are asked.

So far, the pregnancy has pretty smooth. Eve is twenty-two weeks pregnant now. Since the fire last week, neither Nelle nor Eve have been back to work, which has been a blessing in disguise. Nelle has been able to study more, and they have been able to spend more time together. 

_Eve: Don’t forget we are babysitting Kasia tonight._

_Nelle: How could I forget that. I have been planning this sleepover for weeks now._

_Eve: Planning? It's just babysitting._

_Nelle: Dad and I are leaving the doctor’s office here shortly. I’ll be home soon._

_Eve: See you soon!_

Niko and Gemma were about to deliver their new baby any day now, so they decided that they wanted to do a last-minute babymoon. They had asked Eve to babysit Kasia over the night. Which she agreed to, she hadn’t been able to spend much time with Kasia in recent weeks cause of the chaos in her life.

“Okay, so if you need anything, you have our number, and you can get ahold of us,” Gemma says.

“Gemma, it's one night. I can handle it. Have a good night, and have fun. Everything is under control.”

With that, Eve closes the door.  
“Auntie Eve! Come find me.”  
“Ready or not, here I come.”

“Is Kasia in here? Nope, is she in here? Nope! Hmm, I wonder where she is?”

Eve looks under a giant stack of pillows in the middle of the floor that wasn’t there minutes earlier. She pulls up a couple pillows and finds Kasia underneath.

“I found you!”

Kasia laughs as Eve tickles her. Kasia loved being around Eve, she was the fun aunt, and she prided herself on the fact. It was also cute because she would come up to the baby bump and kiss it and often talk to the baby. Which would solidify that this baby would be so loved.

“Honey, I’m home,” echos through the house. Kasia runs to the garage door and meets with Nelle.

“Hey, noodle! How are you?”

“I’m good, Mom and Dad are staying the night at a hotel, so it's us tonight! Its gonna be a girl's night. I’m so excited.”

“Me too, noodle!”

“Okay, Kasia, its time to go get changed into your PJs, wash your hands, and you can watch some Disney+ until the pizza comes,” Eve tells her.

“Okay, Auntie Eve.”

As Kasia goes upstairs, Eve goes over to Nelle. Wraps her arms around the taller woman and pulls her in for a kiss.

“I missed you.”

“I did too.”

“We should get changed into our PJs while we are at it.” They head upstairs.

“So, what did the doctors say at your appointments today?”

Eve helped Nelle take her arm out of the sling, she slowly took the shirt slowly up and over Nelle’s head and then back down the injured shoulder. Eve looked down and traced the scars that were on Nelle’s belly.

“Does anything hurt?”

“No, I actually feel terrific; what time does noodle go to bed?

Eve must have had a quizzical look on her face, and Nelle gave her a raised eyebrow. Eve slapped her shoulder then quickly gasping.

“OMG, Nelle, I’m so sorry.”

Nelle gasps but then smiles.

“It’s fine, you just owe me.”

Eve then took off Nelle’s bra and traded its place with a tank top. She replaced the arm in the sling and then reattached the sling.

“Do you want me to change your bandages at all?

“No, they did there, Tonight you can, though.”

“They said that my nurse was doing a great job nursing me back to health.”

“Duh, how are you healing?

“They took the sutures out today in my leg and my belly. The scars there will be nice.”

“It’s a good thing I dig scars,” Eve says, grabbing her and pulling her close. Kissing her.

Nelle steps out of the jeans again Eve looks at and traces the scar on Nelle’s thigh.

“Eve, you really need to stop unless you want to finish things. Its been a week and I need you. Like now.”

“Well, we will see how the night plays out.”

With that, Eve puts Nelle’s in PJ bottoms. Nelle sits on the end of the bed and watches as the woman she loves changes.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

“Pizza is here!” Kasia screams

Nelle jumped up and ran down the stairs and answered the door. She pays the delivery man and takes the pizza and sets it on the island in her kitchen.

As Nelle was dealing with the pizza guy, Eve and Kasia grabbed every pillow and blanket they could find and lay it down on the tile floor in the living room in front of the TV.

Eve had gone into the kitchen, grabbing the pizza and the drinks, and brought it into the living room.

They started by eating on the couch. Eve turns on the TV and selects Disney+.

“What movie do we wanna watch?” Eve asks

“Frozen,” Kasia and Nelle say in unison.

Eve puts Frozen on, the trio eats pizza until they can’t eat anymore, Kasia moved her plate the table and moved up and was leaning on Nelle using her as a pillow. Eve stands up and collects the plates and the empty box, as she passes Nelle she brushes past her. Nelle grabs her hand and kisses it as she walks away. Eve looks at her and smiles. Eve can’t help thinking that this is a glimpse into their future, and it warms her heart. She can’t help but get excited about what the future was going to hold for her and Nelle. She gets three bowls out and grabs the ice cream she goes and pauses the movie,

“If you guys want ice cream come into the kitchen and dress your sundaes.”

Nelle and Kasia ran into the kitchen, Eve puts three mounds of ice cream into the bowls, and they dress their bowls. Eve and Nelle both put a cherry on top of their sundae. They went back into the living room and finished the movie. While Kasia went to the bathroom, Eve and Nelle cleaned up the bowls. Nelle took a cherry out of the cherry jar.

“Stop eating those. It's for sundaes.”

“But Eve, I wanted to show you how quickly I could tie a knot. Watch.”

Eve stood there and watched her girlfriend tie a knot quickly.

“See told you.”

“Baby, I know you can do amazing things with your tongue.”

“I just wanted to remind you since it has been so long.”

“Nelle, it has been a week, people have gone a lot longer than that.”

Nelle embraces Eve and gives her a quick kiss.

“That’s gonna change tonight.”

And the kiss again. Kasia walks into the woman kissing.

“Eww, you guys kiss more than my mommy and daddy do.”

The women smirk

“You ready to watch the next one?”

“Yes! This one is my favorite.”

The women get on the makeshift bed in the living room. Kasia laid between them, with her head resting on Eve’s belly and her feet hanging over Nelle’s hips.

“ Nelle, Guess what!”

“What noodle?”

“Auntie Eve said she will take me to Disney World to meet Ana and Elsa once the baby is born!”

“That is so exciting, noodle.”

Maybe you can come with?”

“Well, I think that is up to Auntie Eve, but I would love to go to Disney World, I have never been there either, so it would be cool to meet Ana and Elsa and all the other Disney Princesses.”

Eve looks at the girls and can’t help but to smile. Nelle is a natural with kids. Eve has always had to work at her relationships. Eve thought of the future for the second time that night. She rubbed her belly, thinking how things would be as her and Nelle as a family raising this baby and any future ones together.”

“Auntie Eve ?” Kasia says, snapping Eve back into reality.

“Yes, my love.”

“Can Nelle come with us to Disney World?”

“Sure, if it would make you happy. Now, let's watch some Frozen.”

The threesome had made it halfway through the second Frozen before Kasia fell asleep. Nelle picked her up and put her in a spare bedroom. Eve cleaned up. Nelle came back out and washed dishes while Eve folded up the blankets.

“So, I want to bounce something off you.”

“Eve, I don’t need to go to Disney World with you if that is what you're worried about.”

“No, I want you to come. It would be better to have two adults that just one anyway, plus it would be fun to see both of your reactions meeting the princesses. That isn’t what I was going to ask.”

“Good cause I really want to meet Ana and Elsa, but what’s on your mind, you look serious.”

“So tomorrow is my doctor’s appointment, and I was wondering if you would come with me. I mean, you have been with us since the beginning, and I mean, if you don’t want to, I understand.”

Nelle grabs her hand.

“Eve, I’ll be there. Whatever you guys need, I’ll be there.”

Eve looks relieved.

“Tomorrow, I will find out about the gender of the baby.”

Nelle puts her hand on the baby bump

“I don’t need a fancy doctor to tell me the gender I feel it in my bones.” With that, the baby kicked. “See I told you it will be a swimmer like me,”

“Well, we will see tomorrow, huh.”

“You don’t believe me, do you, Eve? Fine, here is what I think it is.”

Nelle writes what she thinks it is and puts it in an envelope.

“Tomorrow, when we find out when we get home, I want you to open it.”

“What are the stakes?”

“If I’m right, then you take me on a date.” 

“And if you are wrong?”

“Then I will pay for its college fund,”

“Deal”

“So now that noodle is asleep, can you please take me to our bedroom.”

“I have some things to do first.”

Nelle turned off the lights downstairs.

“Eve”

Nelle looks over to her and grabs her by her waist. She kisses her. It starts off with soft pecks.

“Do you need your bandages changed now?”

Nelle shook her head, yes. Eve and Nelle finish turning the lights downstairs, and they go up to their bedroom

“So, earlier, I got distracted when you were telling me what the doctors said.”

“The orthopedic surgeon said it might take as long as six months for me to get back to full duty. He said that starting next week, I will have to go to rehabilitation to get the stretches and work my way up to a full range of motion.”

“Oh, babe,”

“The burn specialist says that my burns are healing nicely, the only one that is still needing some more healing is the one on my neck and my back, all my first degree burns are completely healed and the second degree ones are well on their way. No more blisters, which is good. Now the skin just needs to heal. He gave me burn ointments that need to be applied liberally, and then I need to be wrapped.”

“I can do that. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Not that I can think of, it looks like you will be stuck with me at home for a while.”

“I’m fine with that.” Eve walks over to her girlfriend and kisses her.

“Have I thanked you lately for what you did?”

“You know you don’t have to, but you do every single morning.”

“Let me change your bandages.”

Eve goes over to her girlfriend. She carefully takes off the sling from around her shoulder. She takes off her tank top and throws it on the ground. Eve washed her hands and put on the gloves that were given in the care package the doctor sent home with Nelle. She carefully unwraps the gauze from her hands and sees the skin slothing off her burn the skin under was pink. Eve applied the antibiotic lotion on reapplies gauze to her hands. She next tackles her neck. She removes the gauze and throws it in the garbage. This one was tougher, it was a deeper burn, Eve could tell it hurt still, Nelle would pull away whenever Eve came close to it. Again she applied the lotion and replaced the gauze. Nelle laid on her belly to gain access to the burn on her back. Eve pulled back the dressing, and as she did, there was some blood on it. Nelle grabbed the sheets with her free hand. Squeezing it, Eve looked at her and saw tears running down her cheeks. She finished removing it and placed it in the trash can, and applied the cream once again and placed the dressing loosely on her.

“I am so sorry.” Eve pulled her up and gave her a kiss. “I am so sorry you are in pain.”

“Eve, don’t you get it. I’d rather be in this pain that to have lost you. Cause I don’t know what would happen if I ever lost you. So this pain is nothing compared to that pain.”

Eve cupped Nelle’s face. And kisses replaced Nelle’s tears.

“I know that you are in pain, but maybe there is something I can do that will take that pain away. Or at least distract you from it.”

“It has been a week,” Nelle replies.

“That it has.”

Eve continues kissing Nelle. Eve removes Nelle’s pajama’s bottoms. Eve began to kiss her way down from Nelle’s lips down her neck (the uninjured side of course!)moves down to her chest. Eve takes her breasts in hand and rubs them. Eve beings to suck on one of her nipples and nibbles on it before switching to the other breast. She kisses down her belly, making sure that she kisses each and every scar that Nelle has on her belly. She kisses down to her hips, giving each one kisses. Then moves and spreads Nelle’s legs wide open. She peppers her thighs with kisses, then moves to her center. She looks up at Nelle, who is lying on the bed.

“Nelle, are you sure you're okay for this.”

Nelle looks down at her.

“Eve, if you don’t make me cum I am literally going to explode.”

That was all she needed to hear. Eve began to lick Nelle. She missed the taste. And by the moans that Nelle was making, Nelle missed it too. While it had only been a week, it seemed like it had been a lifetime, and they spent the night getting reacquainted with their bodies.

The next morning Nelle and Eve were downstairs when Kasia came running down the stairs. Eve and Nelle were cooking breakfast. They moved against each other in tandem. Nelle made Banana Oak pancakes for herself and Eve, and she made Kasia chocolate chip pancakes. With a smiley face that included cherries and chocolate chips. Grinning at Eve, making Eve remember the events of the previous night. Kasia and the ladies finished the rest of Frozen, with Eve leaning against Nelle and Kasia leaning against Eve. Nelle looked down, and she was happy, this image that she had only brought flashes of her future with Eve. 

“Okay noodle, its time for us to get you dressed your dad will be here shortly.”

Nelle takes Kasia upstairs to pack up and change her out of her clothes.

“Hey Nelle”

“Yea noodle?”

“Can I call you, Aunt Nelle?”

“Sure, if you want.”

“I want to. Hey, Aunt Nelle?”

“Yea noodle?”

“Are you and Aunt Eve going to get married?”

“I hope one day, noodle.”

“Good, I hope you do. Auntie Eve was always sad before you. Now she is always smiling. It makes me happy. I love coming and spending the night here with you guys.”

“We love having you here noodle. But do me a favor, will you?”

“Sure”

“Don’t tell anyone that I wanna marry Aunt Eve, I want it to be a surprise. Okay?”

“Fine, adults are weird.”

“Yea, we are, Hey noodle.”

“You’re gonna be an amazing big sister.”

“I know.”

Nelle laughs as she walks downstairs with Kasia. Niko and Eve were downstairs talking when the girls came down the stairs.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, princess! I missed you.”

“Me too. Auntie Eve and Auntie Nelle are going to take me to Disney World.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yea, we wanna meet Ana and Elsa,” Nelle chirps in.

“Ready princess?” Kasia shakes her head. She turns around and gives Nelle and Eve hugs, and thanks to them for babysitting her. As they close the door, Eve smiles at Nelle.

“Auntie Nelle, huh.”

“What can I say. I have that effect on girls.”

“It worked on me, so I can’t say much.”

“Are you ready to find out the gender?”

They join hands as they walk out the door—the envelope sitting on the kitchen island waiting for the results when they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll thanks for the read, I appreciate all your kind words. Please leave kudos, comments or suggestions as always. I appreciate the continuous encouragement from ya'll


	13. Sweet Corn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelle and Eve go find out the gender of the baby.

They made it to the doctor’s office. Eve and Nelle were sitting in the exam room. Eve could tell that Nelle was visibly nervous.

“Come here, you know everything will be ok right?”

“I know, just this place makes me uncomfortable.”

Nelle looks at the display that is on the counter near the sink. The display is of a baby who is in the uterus, and it appears to be full term. Nelle goes to touch it, and it falls apart.

“OMG, Nelle!”

“This is not a reflection on my parenting skills Eve. I literally touched it, and it fell apart.”

“You’re worse than a child. Come here and hold my hand.”

Nelle does as she is told. She goes over to Eve, takes her hand, and Eve can feel the clammy hand grasp hers. Nelle lays her head down on Eve’s lap, and Eve runs her hands through Nelle’s hair.

There was a knock on the door, and Nelle and Eve sat straight up. The doctor walks in.

“Good Morning Eve, how are you feeling today?”

“I'm tired, but I’m ok.” Eve states. The doctor listens to Eve but is looking at Nelle.

“Ahh, this must be the infamous Nelle right, a pleasure to meet you finally,”

Nelle extends her left hand to shake his. Nelle looks at Eve and smiles at her.

“Hi,” said Nelle.

“How has work been for you? Keeping safe, I hope?” He says as he looks over at Nelle, who was still in her sling.

“Yea, Nelle looks out for me there, and I'm not allowed on the fire trucks anymore, so there is that.”

“Ok, good. What happened to you?” He asks as he looks over at Nelle

“Oh, an injury at work. You should see the other guy.

The doctor smirks and then proceeds with his examination and measures Eve.

“We will need a urine sample to make sure that everything is ok, and then we will start with your ultrasound.”

“Perfect.”

Eve gets the sample, which hasn’t been an issue since she has had to pee more, anyway.

She comes back, and Nelle sits up in the chair.

“Hey, Eve, I think we need to talk.”

“Oh?”

The sonographer walks into the room as the two breaks apart.

“We ready, ladies?”

“Born ready,” Eve says.

The sonographer lifted Eve’s gown, exposing her bare belly, and placed warmed gel on her stomach. She took the probe and rubbed the gel around Eve’s belly. Then there was the rapid thumping that came from the machine. Nelle reached for and grabbed Eve’s hand, squeezing it. Eve looked over at her, and she had tears in her eyes. It was the first time that Nelle has heard the baby’s heartbeat. “Is that the.,” Nelle asks.

“There is the baby’s heartbeat. Still fast and strong just how we like it.”

The sonographer continued doing measurements of the baby. Nelle is staring at the machine and taking it all in she sees the outline of the baby its hands its feet its spine everything was visible. The sonographer asked if they wanted to know the gender, and Eve looked at Nelle. Nelle is still in awe of what she sees on the screen but looks at Eve as her breath is taken away from the entire experience.

“Is there any way you can write it down and give it to me, we’d like to open it tonight.”

“Absolutely,”

The sonographer writes it down and puts it in an envelope. And hands it to Eve.

Eve whispers to Nelle, “I waited to invite you to this ultrasound because supposedly, we can get a 3D scan of the baby, and I wanted you to see it with me. That way, you can see what it looks like with me.”

Nelle pulls her hand towards her face and kisses it. They look over at the screen, and they see the baby. Its perfect fingers, perfect toes, Nelle can already tell the baby will be shy like its mama. Nelle stands up and kisses Eve’s forehead. Then puts her head against hers.

“The baby has your nose. And my strong jawline,” Nelle proclaims. Eve laughs.

“It’s perfect.”

Eve knew she made the right choice to involve Nelle. They finish at the doctor's office to get their 3D pictures and then go back to Nelle’s house.

The entire ride, except for putting the vehicle in and out of gear, Nelle had her hand on Eve’s belly.

“Thank you.”

“What for.”

“Everything. It means a lot that you include me in all this.”

“I should be the one who thanks you, Nelle. I don’t know where we would be without you.”

She rests her hand over Nelle’s. They get home, and Nelle helps Eve out of the car.

“Can we please spend the rest of the day at the beach?” Eve asks

“Anything you want.”

They go upstairs to get changed. Eve quickly got changed into her Aruba blue bikini. Nelle sat on her bed, staring at Eve.

“You look hot.” She took her phone out and quickly took a snap of Eve.

“Let me help you change,” Eve said. Eve took off the sling and started to get Nelle changed. She went to go and put on the sling, and Nelle refused.

“You need to wear it, Nelle. You can't really go in the water anyways. So just stay under the umbrella, and I will be there with you. I just miss the seawater and the breeze.”

They went down to the water and sat under the umbrella.

They relaxed by the ocean, there was nothing more relaxing than hearing the waves crashing against the shore. Nelle reached across with her left hand and grabbed Eve’s hand and gave three squeezes.

“So earlier, I said I wanted to talk.”

“This sounds serious,” Eve replies.

“Yea, I mean it sorta is, at least I think it is.”

Nelle swung herself to sit up, facing Eve.

“The time that I have been spending with you has been great. But here is the thing.”

Eve swung her feet over.

“I don’t want to waste another moment thinking about what if. Last week, my life literally flashed before my eyes when I fell through the floor. The last thing I saw before my very ill-timed nap was your face and the horror on it. That look, I will never ever be able to get out of my head. It was a look like you were never going to see me again. My heart broke, thinking I would never get to see you again. That I wouldn’t get to see this baby or any babies we have. You guys were the last thing I thought of before it all went black and the first thing I thought of. Before you, life seemed to be in black and white, and since you all I see is color, and I can never go back to black and white again.. I want a life with you and the baby. I want to scream from the rooftops that you are my girlfriend. I want to wake up to you every morning in our bed. I want the baby to wake up in its room here in our house. Eve, I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want you to move in with me here. Officially official.”

Eve looked at Nelle.

“Officially official?

“Yes! I mean, I consider us official as it is since I have met Claire, and you have met my parents, and really anyone who really knows us knows we are together.”

Eve looks Nelle in the eye and pulls her close to her. 

“Nelle, I can tell you seeing you falling through that floor literally broke my heart. Do you remember what your last words were?”

Nelle shook her head.

“You told me that it’ll be ok. Since you have met me, you have looked out for me and this baby nonstop. You have literally stepped up in the perfect partner. You have cared for me when I have been sick, you have put up with my hormonal ass when I’ve been moody. You have helped me become a better person. You have made me feel things I have never felt before. I never truly understood love until I met you. You have shown this baby so much unconditional love, and we are so lucky to have you in our lives.”

Eve pulls Nelle in for a passionate kiss. Nelle pulls away.

“I have a surprise for you, Eve .”

Nelle grabs Eve’s hand and brings her upstairs. She stops just short of a door next to Nelle’s room.

“Close your eyes, Eve .”

Eve does as she is told, and she is brought into a room. “I have been working on this for a while now. I wasn’t sure on the décor, but I went with my gut.” She feels the change on the floor. Nelle turns on a light and then tells Eve to open her eyes.

Eve is instantly brought to tears. “When did you find the time to do this?” This is beautiful. She scans the room; the walls were painted turquoise. The floors were changed from the tile to a grey wood. There was a sheepskin rug on the ground. Perfect for when the baby would lie on the ground. Up against the long wall stood the white crib with an aquatic theme. The mobile had marine life hanging above where the baby would be lying. There was a camera above the crib where Nelle pointed out that Eve could check in on the baby whenever she wanted. The changing table was next to the crib, and adjacent to the crib was the bookshelf. Where there were pictures of Eve and her pregnant belly. Starting from the first week, she told Nelle about the baby. In front of the window which out looked the ocean was the rocking chair which Eve envisioned Nelle holding and rocking the baby to sleep. 

“I wasn’t sure what color to paint the walls, but I like this color. It's bright and colorful, and it is for both a boy or a girl.”

“Its perfect, Nelle .” Eve walks up to her, “You didn’t need to do this, but I love it.”

“I was really hoping that you would agree to move in with me. I wanted to do this to show you how much you both mean to me. You both are my world, and I will show you every day how much you are.”

Nelle grabs her by the waist and pulls her close, unable to be as close to her as she wants to be due to Eve’s growing belly.

Eve leans over and gives Nelle a kiss.

“Nelle, this is perfect.”

On the wall above the dresser, a bunch of pictures, Eve looked closer at them. It was a collage of pictures of Eve and Nelle from their relationship. But it also held the weekly baby bump pictures with the early morning sunrise pictures. It also had the weekly pictures with the vegetable or fruit of the week. The fact that Nelle took so much pride and time to do this melted Eve’s heart.

Eve grabbed Nelle’s hip and gave her a hug.

“Have I told you how amazing you are today?”

“Mmm, not today.”

“Well, you are amazing.”

“Well, thank you.”

“No, thank you.”

She pulls her into a passionate kiss.

“So this is burning a hole in my pocket,” Eve says as she pulls out the envelope. “Do you want to find out?”

“God, yes.”

Eve pulls out the card upside down. Nelle still has her hands on Eve’s belly.

“Ready?”

“No, hold on.”

Nelle runs down the stairs, grabs her envelope from downstairs.

“Nelle Nelle, come on!

“I'm coming hold on.”

Nelle grabs her phone and her camera and sets them up.

“I grabbed my envelope, as well.”

“Ok are you finally ready?”

“Yes baby.”

Nelle puts her head against Eve’s

“Let’s do this. On three.” Nelle says

“Ok, One,..”

“I’m so excited.”

“Two…”

“Here we go”

“Three”

Eve turns both papers over.

“I was right!” Nelle declared. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll still put money in it’s college fund.

“Are you happy?”

“So happy! Are you?”

“It didn’t matter to me either way, I just want the baby to healthy.”

“Can you help me get this off?”

“Sure”

Eve helps Nelle get her sling off and then her shirt. Nelle smiles and then pulls Eve down on her.

“I think we should celebrate.”

“Mmm, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys. Thanks for sticking with the story. Half way through and things are starting to pick up between the ladies. I'm editing about two chapters ahead at this point so there should be two more chapters posted today I am thinking. I appreciate the kind words of encouragement. Please don't forget to kudos, comment or give suggestions!


	14. Acorn Squash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Nelle have their baby reveal!

Eve is officially in the twenty-sixth week of her pregnancy. She and Nelle found out a month ago what the gender of their baby was, but they have been keeping it a secret from their friends and family. The baby’s room was finally coming together. Since finding out the gender, they had been adding more gender-specific items to the room, not to mention Nelle had been buying clothes and shoes for the baby.

“Eve, do you know what the baby has formed this week?”

“The baby now has eyelashes.”

“That is crazy.”

“And its eyes are officially forming. Which is good cause Squash needs to see this beautiful face.”

Eve smirks. “You are lovely.”

Eve and Nelle had begun to go over to Konstantin’s house for their weekly brunch at least twice a week now. Most times, Carolyn had missed the brunch. Over the past few weeks, Konstantin and Eve had become remarkedly closer. It was at one of these brunches the topic of a baby shower surfaced.

Eve was never one that she wanted the attention to be on her, so the idea of a baby shower made her rattled. Eve figured that she and Nelle had everything that they needed for the baby.

“Eve dear, I understand not wanting to be in the spotlight. I wouldn’t want to be in it either. Honey, this party isn't really about you or Nelle. It's about your friends and family celebrating your joy, your baby.”

“I never really thought about it that way. God, your so wise, Konstantin.” She said, smiling.

“He really is.” Nelle chirped in.

“Well, I should tell you that Elena wants to throw the shower, which is fine with me, but she also wants to do a gender reveal.”

“I sort of like the idea of doing a big reveal,” Nelle says.

“I do too.”

“Hey, Konstantin, being the only grandfather of this baby, would you like to come up with a plan to reveal the gender of the baby?

Konstantin is visibly emotional.

“Eve, you consider me the baby’s grandfather?”

“Of course. I love your daughter, she is just as much this kid’s mother as I am. So it only makes sense that the baby has a Rockstar Grandpa.”

“Girls, it would be my honor to plan the reveal.”

“No, Dad, we want you to actually reveal what the baby is. Eve and I know what the gender is, so we want you to do the honors.”

He stands up and hugs the girls.

Elena was ecstatic when Eve gave her the go-ahead to throw the shower. She was even more excited when she found out that Nelle’s dad was going to be doing the actual reveal. Eve was feeling tired, and the baby was becoming more active every day. Eve didn’t know who was more excited about the baby shower. Elena, who was in charge of the planning or Konstantin’s plan the reveal.

The day of the party came. They discussed that the party would take place at the yacht club. Balloons, blue and pink streamers, and other decorations were hanging. It was decided early on that the typical idea that a baby shower was the only female was thrown out the window. Eve wanted her entire family there. The entire crew of 12 came, Niko, Gemma, Kasia, and the new baby, Dasha came to the party. Once people entered the party, they had to write what they thought Eve was having. As soon as they showed up to the shower, Kasia came running up to Nelle,

“Auntie Nelle! I missed you!”

She bypassed Eve and threw her arms around the kneeling Nelle.

“Hello, noodle! How are you? Are you taking care of your little sister?”

“All she does right now is cry, sleep, and poop. I can’t wait till she gets older and she can play with me.”

“Soon enough, but until then, we can always play. Now go say hi to Auntie Eve”

“Kasia, am I chopped liver?”

“No way, Auntie Eve! When are we going to Disney World?”

“Soon, I promise.”

“Your belly is getting big!” She kisses Eve’s belly then gives her a hug.  
As this is occurring, Niko gives Eve a kiss on the cheek and smiles at her.

“I'm so happy for you, kid.” Eve bumps his hip with hers

“I'm proud of you. Niko, have I said thank you lately?”

“So things are getting serious with you and the rook, huh?”

They watch as Nelle is talking to Gemma, Gemma hands the new baby over to Nelle.

“Yea,” Eve says with a smile as she watches Nelle hold the new infant. Nelle handles her like a pro. She holds her like she has been holding children all her life.

“I'm just afraid I'm going to her as I did you.”

“What are you talking about, Eve ?”

“I feel like maybe you got more than you bargained for when you married me.”

“Are you talking Claire, I knew she was part of the package, and I was good with that.”

Eve takes a big breath and puts her hands around her midsection.

“I see how you two look at each other Eve, it's clear that you two truly care about one another. Since Nelle, you and have gotten together, and Kasia has been hanging more with the two of you, I have only had the opportunity to get to know her better. She’s amazing.”

“I don’t want her to think I am with her because of the baby Niko. And I'm afraid that she will think that.” He grabs her hand.

“Eve, when you see your future, what do you see?”

“I see my friends, my family being happy and healthy.”

“Do you see her in your future?”

“She is my future Niko, I look ahead and all I see us.”

“There is your answer, Eve .”

Eve gives him a hug and then watches Nelle walking around with the baby. She is a natural. Every minute she sees this, her heart grows more for Nelle.

Claire surprised Eve last minute.

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” “I'm just happy you are here.”

“How is the pregnancy progressing?”

“Good, the baby is growing. It's active Nelle thinks its gonna be a swimmer.”

Claire picked up one of the three-dimension ultrasound pictures and looked at it.

“I think the baby looks like Dad. I miss him.”

“I was just telling Nelle that the other day.“

“How are things going with you two?”

“Good, we are officially official. I moved into her place a couple weeks ago.”

“How has she been healing?”

“It's slow. I think she is frustrated cause she wants to be back on the truck, but she is doing better.”

“How are you doing with everything?”

“Great.”

Claire gave her a look that her dad often gave her when she was younger.

“Claire, if I tell you something, you can’t react, ok?”

“Fine, my lips are sealed.”

“I love her,” Eve says to her.

“I know” was Claire’s response.

“Eve, you deserve to be happy. It's apparent she makes you happy, and I know you make her happy.”

Eve looks over to her with a quizzical look.

“How long are you staying?”

“Was hoping I could stay the night.”

“Yea, I haven’t cleaned the house, sorry, pregnancy brain.”

“Nelle offered me her spare. I cannot wait to see the nursery! She was so nervous about it.”

“Have you guys been talking behind my back?”

“Of course! How do you think that I have become good friends with her and finding out all sorts of interesting things about you.”

“I’m delighted you two are getting to know each other. You guys are the two most important people in my life.”

“Me too. Nelle is really something. Dad would be so proud of you.”

“Proud of me? I think he’d be hella proud of you.

“So tell me what is going on with you. How is school?”

“Good, just stressful.”

Nelle walked up to Claire and Eve.

“Hello, ladies.”

“Hey Nelle”

“Hi, honey.”

“Claire, thanks for making it down here.”

“You know I wouldn’t miss this for anything in the world.”

Nelle’s burns have healed finally, and she has been in physical therapy so that she can regain full range of motion. She was at 80 percent, but the last 20 percent had been tough on her. Nelle grabbed Eve’s hip and pulled her close. She whispered in her ear.

“Baby, you look exquisite today. That dress is hugging you in all the right places.”

Eve gives her a quick peck.

“Behave, and you’ll be rewarded. Eve whispers back.

“On my best behavior. I promise.” She whispers as she bites Eve’s ear.

“Elena wanted me to come and grab you guys; apparently, it is time that we do some baby games.

Eve and Nelle were upfront at their table while people played different games. Nelle had her hand on Eve’s belly and would whisper in her ear.

“Baby, I am so happy.” 

“Me too.”

“You really do look beautiful today.”

“Me? Have you looked in the mirror today?”

“Of course.”

Nelle felt the baby kick.

“I am the luckiest woman in the world.”

She looks over and pulls Eve in by the chin and gives her a kiss.

As with any baby shower, there are the typical games that are played. Trying to guess how many pacifiers are in the jar which went to Bear, what team can change the diapers the fastest where Harley and her husband along with Niko and Gemma battled it out where Gemma narrowly edged out Jess.

The what flavor is the baby food game went to Claire.

Two more games were being played.

Baby bingo, where people filled out a bingo card of what gifts they thought Eve would receive. As the gifts that Eve received were open, people would fill out their cards.

Suddenly from afar, there was the sound of sirens and queues. The lights were activated and then stopped in the parking lot of the club. A man in white turnout gear got out of the truck and made his way over to the party.

“Excuse me, everyone! May I have your attention, please!”

The man takes off his helmet, and it is revealed to be Konstantin. The look of confusion is spread across the faces of the members of the 12.

“Oh, shit, the Fire Chief is here,” Hugo shouts.

The look of confusion comes across the faces of the crew of the 12.

“I have had the pleasure of getting to know Eve very well over the past couple of months, and when she and Nelle approached me with this idea to announce the gender of the baby, I jumped at the chance. I was trying to think of a creative way, but with both of you being firefighters, I thought this was the appropriate way to announce it. So without further ado.”

Konstantin motioned the man who was sitting at the pump. He pulled the lever, and water flowed out of the deck gun. It flowed white, and within seconds it started flowing a dark blue.

“It’s a boy!”

Konstantin went up to Eve,

“Congratulations, Eve .”

“Thank you, grandpa!” She gave his cheek a kiss and hugged him. He looked at Nelle and gave a hearty laugh.

“I am so proud of the woman that you have become Nelle. I am honored that you ladies let me announce the fact that I have a grandson on the way!”

He gave Nelle a hearty hug and a kiss. Nelle gleamed with pride.

The day had wound down. Claire had checked out the nursery in person.

“It turned out great, Nelle .”

“Thank you for your help,”

“It was a busy day, and I’m getting tired. Thanks for letting me crash here, Nelle .”

“Anytime. If you need anything, just let me or Eve know, and we will get it for you.”

Eve and Nelle were outside and started walking on the beach.

“That was a pretty good gender reveal your dad did.”

“He has been excited all week running around with us telling all the cashiers he was going to be a grandpa! He has already told me about all the things he plans on teaching him.”

Eve pulls Nelle into an embrace. She looks up at Nelle.

“You and the baby are my world and I love you both so much.”

“Ditto, Eve.” 

“Oh, he is kicking.” Eve grabs her belly and Nelle puts her hand on it to feel it.

“He is a powerful boy.”

“Like his mama,” Eve says, smiling.

Nelle pulls her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of this chapter. I think I will end up reediting this one at some point after my mass posting. As always thanks for your continued support. I enjoy reading comments, kudos and suggestions.


	15. Broccoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelle is officially off her probation and now its time to celebrate at the bar! Things aren't as they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. I loved writing this one. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!

It was official, Nelle was officially off of probation! For the past six months, Nelle has done a rotation on the Medic, the Engine, and the Rescue. In her off time, she has spent a lot more time with the crew of Station 12.

To anybody outside of Eve’s immediate circle, they would have no idea that Nelle and Eve had been together. Eve wanted to keep it professional at work.

The fire changed everything for them. When Eve saw that Nelle was about to fall through that floor, she wanted Nelle to know that she was loved. Especially if it was the last thing that Nelle was ever going to hear. Eve didn’t care about anything else. She wanted Nelle to know that she loved her. That was the first time that either woman had heard the other that they had loved each other. Nelle had said it previously at night when Eve had been sleeping, but Eve had never heard Nelle say those three words before. Eve would say I love you, but she would respond with me too or ditto. A notion that was wearing a little thin on Eve. It had been nine weeks since Eve had told Nelle she had loved her, and Nelle had never said those words back to her.

Eve had always felt something different about Nelle. Before meeting her, she was reserved and spent most of her off time picking up overtime and doing home improvement projects that she saw on Pinterest. Then she met Nelle, and her world was turned upside down. Within the first 48 hours of meeting Nelle, Eve kissed her, and it was a mindblowing kiss at that. From that point on, Nelle was constantly on Eve’s mind, and Eve was on Nelle’s mind. Then Eve had found out she was pregnant. She had begun the IVF process before she met Nelle. She had done it numerous times before, and each time it had ended in disappointment, so when she completed this round, she had expected the same outcome, and to her surprise, it actually worked.

Eve knew the first person that she wanted to tell was Nelle. Even though they were at the beginning of their friendship, She had waited a couple weeks and tried distancing herself from Nelle unsure of how she would take the news. They went from basically hanging out every day to only talking at work. Eve missed the shit out of Nelle, and that is when she knew that she ~~wanted~~ no she needed to be more than friends with Nelle. So knew that she needed to tell Nelle, especially if she wanted to be with her and to Eve’s surprise, she was so supportive, and that was it, Eve and Nelle had been together since that day.

In Nelle’s life, she had many girlfriends and boyfriends, although when it came to serious relationships, she had only been in three in her life. Her high school boyfriend, Nadia, and now Eve. In all the previous relationships, she had always been the one to say those three words first. Nelle had been determined not to be the one to say it first in this relationship. When Eve said, she loved Nelle, Nelle light up inside. Nelle knew that she was madly in love with Eve and had been so since she came over to her house that first day off shift. Eve had seen I love you many times to Nelle since then, and each time Nelle would say things like ditto or me too but hadn’t said the actual words. She didn’t know why she hadn’t said it to her cause she knew she was. Nelle could tell that it was beginning to bother Eve that she had never initiated, an I love you to her.

“I am so proud of you, Nelle,” Eve said as she wrapped her hands around her girlfriend as they were getting ready for their date night with their friends.

“You have come a long way, and you worked so hard. You earned this. It is not easy. I love you.” Eve says.

“Me too,” Nelle replies as she kisses Eve.

Eve Scoffs. And pulls away from her girlfriend.

“What?”

“Nothing”

“Eve, come on, talk to me.”

“It’s nothing,” Eve smiles at her.

“Are you sure?”

Yea come on, we are going to be late. ”

“I have to pick the perfect song, Eve.”

“ Honey, everyone is going to be drinking, so I doubt they will judge your song choice.”

“I don’t sing Eve; this is sorta a big deal for me.”

Eve comes close to her. The heat between them is palpable. It had been a while since they were together. Nelle figured that it was because Eve was thirty weeks now, and she didn’t feel like having sex that much. Just when Nelle thinks that things might progress to more, Eve pulls back. This has been constant for the past nine weeks, really since the fire.

“I'm sure you are gonna be great, and if you aren’t well, you can drink extra heavy tonight I’ll be DD. I’ll take extra special care of you tonight then.”

“Whose idea was it to do karaoke anyways?” Nelle asked on the way.

“Its actually sort of a tradition when someone passes their probation.”

They finally get in the Jeep and are on their way to the bar. Eve looks over at her girlfriend, and she is staring out the window.

As they arrive at the bar, Eve puts her hand on Nelle’s knee and gives a gentle squeeze. Nelle looks over at her.

“Does that mean I am getting lucky tonight then?” Nelle gives a devious grin. “I feel like I am about to explode, to be honest, Eve. I need some loving.”

“Play your cards right, and maybe you will get some,” Eve said as she put her hand on the inside portion of Nelle’s thigh.

“Eve, unless you are going to take me in the bathroom when we get inside, I need you to move your hand.”

Eve laughs and then leans over and bites Nelle’s earlobe.

“Behave tonight, and I have a surprise planned for later.”

Nelle is obviously turned on and turns her head to Eve and kisses her with fiery lust. She explores her mouth with her tongue. Eve’s plan to drive Nelle crazy was working, but it backfired because she was filled with just as must need and desire.

“Do we have to go in, if I remember we are pretty good at playing in the car?” Nelle giggles.

“I told you I have fun things planned for tonight, and I want you to be wet and horney all night for me.” Nelle looks at Eve

“Fuck, Eve, I need you.” Eve gets out of the SUV and walks around to Nelle’s side and opens the door.

“Let’s go,” Eve says Nelle begins to pout. She and Eve walk into the bar holding hands. She leans over to Eve and whispers.

“My goal tonight is to make you come without even touching you,” Nelle whispers to Eve

Eve looks over at her with surprise and is turned on.

“Payback Eve,” Nelle smirks

Eve laughs, “Oh honey, I’m not the one that is soaked already. If anyone is gonna be coming without being touched tonight, it’s gonna be you.”

“I am soaked, and that is because someone hasn’t touched me in forever, but we will see,” Nelle smirks.

They are greeted with the rest of the gang. Hugs and congratulations are given. Then the shots are starting to flow. Nelle is feeling looser and more comfortable.

She pulls out her phone. Looks at Eve and starts to type with a devilish grin.

_Nelle: Baby I can tell your turned on right now_

_Eve: Oh, yea, how’s that?_

_Nelle: Well, when you are wearing a dress, and you’re not crossing your legs, I can see straight up your skirt. I can see everything, Eve._

_Eve: I know, don’t you think I am sitting this way on purpose._

_Nelle: MMM fuck. Can I come over there and play, please. I would sit next to you, pull your panties off you and rub your clit with my thumb._

_Eve: Oh, Yea? What’s stopping you?_

Elena comes and sits next to Eve, and they start to talk. Nelle looks up and sees Eve smile.

_Nelle: Just cause Elena is there doesn’t mean I won't play with you._

Nelle goes to the bathroom, and while inside the bathroom, she takes a couple pictures of herself. She takes off the underwear and puts it in her pocket.

_Nelle: I am going to send you a little something, but you shouldn’t open it with people around you._

_Eve: Where are you?_

_Nelle: You’ll see._

Nelle sends one of the pictures she took to Eve.

Nelle heads up to the bar.

_Eve: That isn’t fair. Hot as hell, but you play dirty Astankova. Game on._

_Nelle_ _😉_

She sees Hugo talking to the bartender.

“And that is how I got my degree from Oxford.”

“That’s impressive.” The bartender says to him. Hugo goes on to talk, but it seems like the bartender has all but written him off, and he decides to head back to the group.

“Can I get a Manhattan, please,” Nelle asks

“Sure, that seems like a fun group you're with.” The bartender says.

Yea, we really mesh well together. Listen, I’m sure I will be drinking a lot of these tonight. Anyway, you can keep my tab open.”

“Sure,” Nelle slides over her card, and the bartender puts her hand over hers and leaves it there for a second before pulling the card behind the bar. The waitress looks at the name, I'll keep it open till you leave. Nelle”

“Also, do me a favor. Any of my friends here that order a drink put it on my tab. But don’t tell them who is paying for it. Just tell them it has been taken care of. It’s my treat.”

“Sure, sugar.” The bartender says. The bartender gives Nelle her Manhattan, Nelle takes a sip and feels the vibration of her phone.

_Eve: I am imagining you under this table right now._

_Nelle: Yea? What are you imagining?_

_Eve: Well, I’m imagining that my underwear is gone, and your head is between my legs right now._

_Nelle: That can be arraigned._

Nelle goes behind Eve takes a big gulp of her Manhattan then places the glass on the table in front of Eve. As she does, Eve looks over, and she can tell that the loose white shirt that Nelle is wearing has seemed to gone down a button. She also noticed that she isn’t wearing a bra; her breasts look perfect. Eve licks her lips at the sight of Nelle's breast. Nelle goes to her ear and tells her,

“Behave Eve.”

Nelle begins to massage Eve’s shoulders. Hugo is the first person from the group to go up on stage. The theme at the bar tonight is 80’s tunes, and Hugo picks Sexual Healing. He goes up on stage and channels his inner Marvin Gaye. He opens his shirt, and many of the girls in the bar scream as if he is a pop star. He wasn’t actually that bad, but Nelle was glad when it was over.

“Where is your purse, Eve? I need you to hold on to something for me.”

Eve pulls her purse over and opens it up. Nelle pulls her wet thong out of her pocket and places it into Eve’s hand.

“Figured it would be easier for you later,” Nelle says with a smirk.

Nelle had gone back up to the bar.

“Another drink?” the bartender asks.

“Please.”

The bartender goes to make her drink.

_Eve: Well, two can play this game. Nelle,_

Nelle looked at the incoming picture. And smirked.

_Nelle: So dirty Eve! Now I really am going to have to come over there and play with you._

_Eve: Well, if you aren’t wearing anything under your clothes, then I’m not going to._

The incoming picture showed Nelle’s thong along with Eve’s in the purse.

Nelle left a fire starting to form in her belly.

“So, since I feel like your my personal bartender tonight, I feel like I should know your name.”

“Missy”

“Nice to meet you, Missy.”

“I’m Nelle.”

“Pleasure Nelle, so are you going to be singing tonight?”

“Yea, I passed my probation for work and my co-workers took me out for this “Tradition” as I was told, I was also told that it is required that I sing a song.”

“Well, have you decided what song you are going to sing yet,” she asks Nelle.

Nelle shook her head no.

“Missy, are you seeing anyone?” Missy redness.

“Are you asking for personal interest or for you boy over there cause there are two different answers. If it's for him, I'm in a loving relationship. If your wondering, no, I'm single. But interested.”

“Well, you would be my type normally.”

“I feel a but coming on,” Missy says

“But do you see that woman over there?”

“The pregnant one?”

“Yes, I am madly in love with her, she is my everything, and I want the song I pick today to be some big romantic gesture to tell her that I love her.”

“Well, that is romantic. Just my luck.” Missy says.

“Do you think she loves you?”

At this point, Bear gets up on the stage and stars to sing Jump.

“I know she does.”

“How do you know.”

“She told me so. So we are both firefighters, that’s how we met. Well, about nine weeks ago, we were in a fire together. We were rescuing a mother and her kid out of the fire and were on our way out of the building with them. She was in front of me. I heard a snap, saw the floor start to sag where she was. Instinct had me push her hard enough to get her to safety. By the time she looked back at me, I was on my hands and knees. She turned around and actually yelled at me it then she realized what was going to happen. I told her everything was going to be ok. She told me that she loved me as I was falling through the floor. I was in and out of consciousness, and I told her I loved her, but I’m not sure if I said it when I was with it or if it happened in my dream. Its been a constant. I have been telling her I love her our who relationship but only when she is out of earshot. Since then, she has been acting super weird with me, distant, last time we had sex was like two months ago, which is not our normal. I don’t know if it’s cause the baby or because I haven’t said I love you to her or what, but it is driving me crazy. So that is what I am doing now, driving her crazy. Sending her pictures and dirty text messages.”

“Why do you think you haven’t said I love you to her?”

“I am not sure. Rejection? Which is silly cause I know she loves me. Maybe cause everything is happening so fast. I know in past relationships, I have always been the first one to say I love you.”

“But she said it first, right?”

“ I have been saying it to her nightly when she is sleeping since month three, she just hasn’t heard me.”

“That is so romantic. So what is the issue then?”

“I’m not sure, I just feel like I need to make this big romantic gesture. She literally said it to me when she thought I was falling to my death. How can I top that?”

_Eve: Flirting with the bartender isn’t behaving just to let you know._

_Nelle: At least she’s giving me attention. I think I could take her to the bathroom._ _😉_

_Eve: Don’t you dare._

_Nelle: Oh, what you spank me? Ok! :P_

“You just need to tell her how you feel,” Missy says.

Nelle looks over at Eve and smiles. Missy gives Nelle two Manhattans.

“What’s your girl drinking?”

“Water”

“Hold on.”

Missy makes a mocktail and brings it to Nelle.

“What is this?”

“I call it Cupid’s arrow. There is no alcohol in it, don’t you worry.”

“I'll be back in a little to finish this little therapy session. Need to calm the Misses.”

Nelle brings the drink over to Eve and sets it down in front of her.

“This is for you.”

“What is it?”

“Called a Cupid’s arrow. Don’t know what is in it, the bartender made it, but assured me there is no alcohol in it.”

Eve takes a sip of it, and her eyes go wide. She pulls Nelle into a big kiss.

“You wanna dance?” Eve asks

“You know, I do.”

Eve pulls Nelle onto the dance floor, and they dance for a bit. They dance to the off-kilter voices

“Nelle, I love you.”

“Me too Eve.”

“Why are you spending so much time at the bar?”

Nelle puts her thigh in between Eve’s legs. Eve lowers herself on Nelle’s thigh.

“Are you getting jealous, Eve?”

Eve looks up at Nelle. And pulls her into a kiss. The kiss is long and passionate. Eve is rubbing herself up and down on Nelle’s thigh. They pull each other so close that you couldn’t even put a piece of paper between them. The dance floor was on fire, and it wasn’t because of the singer. The heat that Eve and Nelle were radiating was intense. Nelle grabbed Eve’s ass, squeezing it, pulling her on her leg harder and faster. Nelle broke away from the kiss and started to suck on Eve’s neck. She could feel Eve’s pulse bounding. Eve pulled her back to her mouth, her tongue searching for hers. Eve’s breath was starting to hitch, and Eve began to moan.

“Nelle, I’m..”

“Next up, Jess, then Eve.”

“Fuck!” Eve whispers.

Nelle kisses her again.

A frustrated Eve pulls away from her girlfriend. Nelle rests her head on Eve’s.

“I was so close,” said Eve.

Nelle kissed her once more, as she was pulling away, she bit Eve’s lower lip.

Nelle retreats to the bar.

“You are back.” Said, Missy

“Yea, she is next.”

“So, what is your real fear, Nelle?”

“If I tell her that I love her that she will reject me.”

Nelle finished off the Manhattan, and Missy made her another.

“Look, if she does, she is a fool.” Jess took the stage and started to sing Livin on a Prayer.

“What is the worst that can happen?”

“She breaks my heart?”

“By the way, she is glaring at me. I don’t think that is going to be a problem.”

_Eve: You’re not behaving, Nelle. Fucking me on this dance floor one minute and then going and talking to your girlfriend the other._

_Nelle: Eve, its starting to sound like your jealous._

_Nelle: I’m always behaving Eve. If I was misbehaving, you would have comed on my leg by now._

“My girl is up. Can I have one more and Cupid’s arrow, please.”

“Sure.”

Nelle took the beverages and sat at the table. Eve took the stage and looked at Nelle and winked at her. Eve chose Take Me Home Tonight. She rocked the song.

_Nelle: Fuck I am gonna take you home tonight and do so many dirty things to you._

_Eve: I take it you liked the song?_

Next, Kenny and Elena decided to do Time of My Life.

Nelle went and sat next to Eve and undid another button for Eve. Here is a Cupid arrow for you baby as she reaches for it and gives Eve a full view of her chest.

“Finally, Elena won’t leave your side tonight. How am I supposed to fuck you at this table if she won’t leave your side.”

“You are gonna fuck me, huh?

“Yes, that’s what I said I was going to do.”

“Mmmm”

Nelle put her hand on Eve’s leg and pulled her dress up, leaving Eve exposed. She put two fingers inside Eve and then rubbed her clit in a circular motion with her thumb before she pulled out. Eve felt the absence. Nelle put her fingers in her mouth.

“ I’ll be right back I’m gonna go get a shot do you need anything?”

“What the fuck Nelle..” If looks could kill then, Eve was an assassin.

Eve witnessed the entire interaction with the bartender and grew even more jealous.

“I need tequila shots for the group please then add two in addition.”

“I think that was a pretty clear message to you, Nelle,” Missy says,

She lines up the shots, and Nelle takes one.

“Well its time, wish me luck.”

“You got this go get your girl.” She took a shot, and the bartender gave her a squeeze of the hand.

Nelle brought the round over and set three in front of her. She looked over at Eve and shot two right away. She lowered her hands down on the inside of Eve’s thigh, tracing the inner portion of her thigh and moved her fingers closer and closer. Eve crossed her legs to deny Nelle access. Showing how jealous she was. Nelle takes Eve’s hand and puts it to her pants. Eve can feel how soaked Nelle is through her pants.

“You do this to me, Eve, not the bartender. I want you, and only you.”

The response elicited Eve spreading her legs for Nelle.

“Do you want me to finish what I started on the dance floor now or after I go on stage. Cause I’m on next.”

“Both,” Eve moaned.

Eve continued to rub Nelle’s clit from the outside of her pants. Nelle’s hand moved up her dress. She took two fingers and were rubbing Eve’s slit. Eve was soaked. It had been so long since Nelle had been there. She wanted her. No, she needed her there. Nelle took one finger and started to play with Eve’s clit as she took two other fingers and started rubbing them inside Eve. Eve pulled her in for a kiss. Nelle started to build her rhythm. She added a third finger. Nelle curved her fingers up, hitting Eve’s spot. Just as Eve was starting to peak, Nelle’s name gets called to go on stage.

“Fuck, not again!” Eve gasps.

“Duty calls .” Nelle takes her hand out of Eve she takes the last tequila shot and downs her drink. She quickly licks the fingers that were just inside Eve.

“This is song is for you, baby.” Nelle gives a wink and exits the booth. She reaches across the table, pulling Eve in for a kiss, but when she does, she exposes her chest for her to see.

“A good luck kiss.”

Nelle went on the stage. The intro to the song came on. She took a deep breath. This was the first time that Eve has ever seen any sort of weakness in Nelle.

“So anyone that knows me knows that my life changed about six months ago. I started this new job, and when I walked in on the first day, I was introduced to this crazy group of people. One person, in particular, has made a profound impact on my life. She has brought me such joy, she has made me happy. Baby, because of you, my future is full. Eve. You mean the world to me, and this song is for you.”

_A few stolen moments is all that we share_

_You've got your family, and they need you there_

_Though I've tried to resist being last on your list_

_But no other man's gonna do_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

The room grew quiet. As Nelle sang the song, she looked at Eve the whole time as if it was only her and Eve in the room. Eve was as turned on as she had ever been. Was this Nelle serenading her? Had this been the reason that she was so nervous?

_No other woman is gonna love you more_

_'Cause tonight is the night that I'm feeling alright_

_We'll be making love the whole night through_

_So I'm saving all my love_

_Yeah, I'm saving all my lovin'_

_Yes, I'm saving all my love for you_

_For you_

_For you_  
  


Nelle finished the ballad, and the room went crazy. Eve stood there with tears in her eyes, and Nelle rushed over to her, ambushes her with a passionate kiss, not breaking until they needed to catch their breaths.

“Eve, I love you, I have loved you since our beach day. I love everything about you.”

Eve crashes her mouth with a kiss.

“I love you too!”

“ I am sorry it took me so long to say it so you can hear it. I usually tell you I love you every night when you are asleep. Then I tell junior that I love him.”

The place erupts in applause not only because it was a hell of a love announcement but because Nelle had a fantastic voice.

As they pull apart, Elena comes up to them and says, “its about time you two!”

If people didn’t know they were dating before they do now. Nelle looked over to Missy, who waves Nelle over. “She hands her a tray of drinks. “I told you. Drinks on the house.”

Nelle feels her phone vibrate. She looks at it.

_Eve: You’re definitely getting laid tonight._

_Nelle: Should we go to the bathroom and finish what we started?_

_Eve: Meet you in five._

The line in the bathroom grew while Nelle and Eve were inside of it. It didn’t take them very long to get each other off. As they came out of the bathroom, they were holding hands. They looked at the line as they passed.

“Sorry had to help her. Pregnancy emergency.” Nelle said. They got to the table holding hands, and Nelle pulled Eve close.

“I love you, Eve.”

Eve grabbed her shirt and kissed her with fury. Eve could Nelle on her lips.

“Ok, lovebirds. Ready for the next bar, its time to celebrate Nelle.” Elena said, breaking the two women apart.

“Actually, I think we are gonna head home,” replied Eve.

Nelle and Eve exited the booth.

“Go have fun, Eve,” Elena says with a smile.

“Go make them babies.” Hugo drunkenly screams. “Oh wait, that happened already!”

As soon as they got into the Jeep. Nelle had her hands on Eve.

“Honey, I cannot concentrate with your hands on me.”

“Fine then, I’ll play with myself.”

Nelle puts her hand down her pants and starts to play with herself.

Eve has never driven faster in her life. So fast that she nearly crashed into the gate.

“We have two months to make up for Nelle,” Eve said as she crashed her lips on her girlfriend. "It's going to be a very long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. As always thanks for the continued support. It means a lot for all the reads, comments, kudos and suggestions. Please keep them coming as it gives me the motivation to keep writing!


	16. Kale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's Babymoon is here. Nelle takes her to the beach and has some important questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops! Let's try this again. This time with the right names haha! Thanks for catching my mistakes everyone. Hope this clears things up. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused!

After a long shift at work without Eve, Nelle was ready to come home and be with her. It was Nelle's first week back at work after the fire. She had gotten used to the time off, but she was glad to be back at work. Yesterday was Eve's Kelly day, so she had the day off.

Nelle walked into the house and heard the music blasting throughout the house playing Jessie's Girl, Eve has been on an 80s kick since the karaoke bar. Nelle walked, put her bag in the laundry room, and threw her uniform and clothes from a shift in the washer, and went to the kitchen. She stood against the cabinets watching as Eve was singing around the kitchen in one of Nelle's oversized t-shirt, grabbing a stirring bowl, and then placing it on the island and turning the spoon into a microphone. She crosses her arms and leans her head against the cabinets. She just watches Eve, and it reminds her of the mornings back when her mother and dad were alive back in Ireland. Her mother would turn on the radio and begin to cook, then it'd turn into a dance party, and the primary goal was to get her dad to laugh. Nelle clears her throat and gives Eve a kiss on her forehead

."How was your shift?" Eve asked, throwing her arms over Nelle's shoulders.

"Long, we ran a lot, but I'm home now, so none of that matters now. How was your night still not sleeping well?”

"No, he was kind to me last night. I was about to make you breakfast.”

"There is no time for that; we can grab that on the way.”

"What are you talking about?”

"I planned a little something for us.

Nelle wanted to take Eve on a long vacation to Santorini before the baby was born. She had planned on doing it a while back, but then the fire happened, Nelle got injured, and that threw time off for them, so this was a good alternative. By the time that they were both able to get the time off, and neither woman was sick or injured, Eve was far too pregnant to go flying. So she decided that she would do the next best thing, and that was a road trip.

“Since we had such an amazing first road trip, I thought we should do another one but not as long.”

“Oh, you mean when you seduced me,” Eve retorted.

“Me? I think it was the other way love, 

“Well, either way, look where we are now.”

Nell pulls away and smiles.

“Our bags are already packed. We have about a two and a half-hour drive ahead of us. Go get dressed. Think beach”

With that, Nelle spanks Eve as she climbs the stairs.

The girls turned on to Alligator Alley and headed west. The thing about the alley is there are no big stops until you get all the way to the west. The drive west is a rather boring one. Much like the Midwest, it is flat, and there isn’t much to see besides the two rest stops and the several recreation areas. Eve fell asleep and didn’t wake until they were paying the toll for the Sanibel Causeway.

“I haven’t been here in years. Think the last time I was here was with my dad, and we combed the beach looking for shells.”

Nelle looks over and gives her an appreciative look. They go across Sanibel and cross the bridge into Captiva. Eve looked over past Nelle and watched the blue water crash onto the white sand. They pull in the driveway of a beautiful three-level home. They walk into the blue front door, and Eve is in awe of the home.

“Where are we?”

“My parents, it is their getaway house.”

Nelle grabs her hand and leads her into the kitchen. The kitchen is extravagant. Nelle situates Nelle on a stool by the all-white island. She goes over to the fully stocked refrigerator and pulls out some water for her and Eve. 

“What do you want to do?”

Eve looks out of the door to the deck where she sees the water. 

“It's beautiful here, Nelle .”

They walk out, and they rest against the guardrail. Below under them sits the pool and hot tub.

“Let's go swimming,”

Eve says. They change into their respective suits and head down to the pool. Eve puts a towel at the edge of the pool and sits down on it and puts her feet in the water. Her sunglasses are on, and her curly hair is down, spilling over her shoulders. Nelle gets in the water and submerges herself and swims underwater like an underwater sea creature. She comes up right at Eve’s legs, kissing them up as she rises out of the water. She splits Eve’s legs and goes between them. Nelle puts her Arms around Eve’s hips, resting her head on the bump, only moving when she feels what she only assumed was his foot. She kisses her belly and talks to him.

“That was a naughty little boy. Here I just want to cuddle with you and mommy. Then you kick me in the face, rude.”

Eve laughs, she reaches down and massages Nelle’s scalp.

“This is the life.”

Nelle reaches down Eve’s leg and massages her feet/legs.

“Are you going to come join me?”

“Maybe I’m enjoying the sun.”

Nelle kisses up Eve’s leg.

“I can’t entice you to join me, huh?”

“Help me in.”

Nelle picks up Eve and brings her into the water. The pressure of her belly immediately eases. Something she has found has helped her. The baby always becomes more active when Eve is in the water, it doesn’t matter if it is the shower, bath or swimming.

“I really think he will be a swimmer like you. I feel like he is doing flips right now.”

Nelle replaces her hands on Eve’s belly. Eve slides her hands around Nelle’s back, then she lowers it down inside Nelle’s suit bottom, cupping her ass. A sly grin forms on Nelle’s face as she bites the corner of her lip. Eve moves into kiss Nelle. The kiss was soft and sweet.

“I love you, Nelle,” Eve states.

“Happy babymoon Eve,” Nelle says.

There was an audible growl coming from Eve’s

“I am going to go inside and make some food. You can join if you want.” Nelle states.

“I think I’m going to float for a little bit.”

“Sure, I’ll be back momentarily.”

Nelle went inside and made Eve and herself a quick grilled cheese sandwich, which she added tomatoes inside. Then she brought out water for both of them. She brought it the side of the pool and was met with Eve smiling at her.

“Thanks.” Eve kisses Nelle before she takes a big bite of her sandwich. Eve moans. “This is the best grilled cheese sandwich ever.”

“That tells me your hungry, but it does have some secret ingredients inside it, so it's understandable.” Nelle grins in response.

“So, thirty-six weeks. How are you feeling?”

“I feel huge. He is using my bladder as a punching bag. I’m bloated and tired.”

“So feeling great, huh. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Hmmm. Well, the first thing would be to join me in this pool.”

Nelle does a ridiculous backflip into the deep end of the pool. She comes up for air right where Eve is. Eve gasps as she didn’t see Nelle swim under the water. Nelle wraps her arm around her. Eve grabs Nelle around her ass.

“Ohh, I like where this is going,” Nelle says.

“Me too. Might I say that your ass is on point.”

“It’s one of my best assets.”

“Hahaha, you are too much. I haven’t seen you in this bikini before. It looks sexy on you.”

Eve had pushed Nelle into the shallow end up against the stairs of the pool.

Eve moves one hand from cupping Nelle’s ass and takes off the bottom of her suit and throws it on the pool deck. Eve then takes her hand and rubs her fingers against her slit. She is rubbing it up and down and around her clit. Nelle throws her head back. She puts a finger inside her, and Nelle moans. Eve pulls her hand back, and when she reenters, she puts another finger inside her. Nelle pulls her closer to her and is kissing Eve on her collarbone and neck. Nelle bites Eve on the shoulder when Eve put another finger inside of Nelle. The pace quickened, and Eve started rolling Nelle’s clit with her thumb. Nelle lifted herself up onto the top stair. Eve’s eyes darkened. She immediately starts to lick Nelle. Nelle grabs Eve and pulls her head towards her center. Eve wraps one arm behind Nelle to pull her in. Eve puts her tongue deep inside Nelle. She licks the outside of her folds and then swipes deep in she licks up all the juices that Nelle gives her. While Eve flicks her tongue over Nelle’s clit she takes three fingers and drills, Nelle, until she feels Nelle start to tighten. Nelle's legs start to close on Eve’s head, and again, Nelle’s head is thrown back. She moans in ecstasy. Eve comes back up to Nelle and kisses her with ferocity. Pulling back only when she nibbles on Eve’s ear, telling her she is about to cum. Nelle rides Eve’s hand until her orgasm seemed to be over, but Eve didn’t stop fucking her. She fucked her harder and faster until Nelle came again. By the time they went inside, Eve’s back had scratch marks up and down it.

They go to the kitchen, and Eve sits around the island as Nelle cooks dinner.

“I figured we’d have some pasta tonight and then tomorrow we can go and have dinner if you want. We can go relax, go to the beach, explore the town whatever.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

They sit down and have dinner. They talked about the next couple of weeks and what was going to happen. Eve had planned on taking her full maternity leave. They had to decide what they were going to do when it came to Eve coming back to work. They were talking about the future when something that had been on Nelle’s mind surfaced.

“So, I have sort of a question for you, Eve.”

“Oh boy.ok, I think I’m ready.”

“As you know, I am adopted, and my life has forever changed for the better because my parents especially my dad adopted me. I know it is early, but I know how happy he makes me, and he isn’t even here yet. I know parenting will be hard. But I know with you by my side we can do anything. Plus, I think that we could give a kid or a couple of them a chance at a better life like I got. When I think of a family I always wanted a big one, I don’t care if they are natural or adopted if you carry them or I. I just want a big family with you. It doesn’t have to be now, just know it is something that I want to do.”

“Nelle, is it really that important to you?”

“Yea, being adopted led me to you. Can you imagine if I wasn’t, I’m sure I wouldn’t be in this country? Let alone a firefighter. I have the means to change someone's life for the better.”

“Then, yes. I would be open to it.”

“Really?”

“Yea. I would love to have a big family too, Let’s do it.”

The next day was relaxing. They had walked on the beach in the morning and then went to lunch at one of the neighboring restaurants. They finished the afternoon sunning on the beach. Nelle had a surprise in store for Eve that night.

“So I have a nice dinner planned for us tonight at one of the restaurants over on Sanibel, it’s a top tier restaurant, so I want to pamper you,” Nelle says.

Nelle drew Eve a bath and put a mixture of essential oils inside the warm bath. Eve slipped inside the bath. Instantly she felt relaxed. While Eve was in the bath, Nelle had pulled out the garment bag and pulled out the floor-length dress. It was a sky blue dress that looked amazing on Eve. She pulled out her own clothes, which were skinny black pants with a maroon, deep v neck cut blouse. She laid it on the bed. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. The shower was across the room from the bath. Eve watched Nelle as she showered herself. She even shaved, which is something Eve hasn’t been able to do since she hasn’t been able to bend over. Nelle had gotten out of the shower. Nelle began to towel off when she looked over at Eve.

“Do you need help?”

“I know it seems silly, but can you help me shave my legs, please. Seeing you do, it reminds me I haven’t don’t it in a while, and I don’t feel all that sexy when I look like a sasquatch.”

“Sure, but you are my bigfoot.”

Nelle helped Eve out of the bath, let out the water, and they both entered the shower. Nelle took some body soap and was rubbing it up and down Eve’s legs, then took her razor and shaved Eve’s legs. Lust soon filled Eve. How could a simple thing like Nelle shaving her legs get her hot? Nelle was so cautious with Eve’s legs, almost as if she knew one wrong move, and the floodgates would open. One leg was done, and she went on to the other. She did the same process, and Eve just stared down at her. Nelle looked up at Eve, and all she saw was the lust that Eve had in her eyes. She knew what she needed to do. She sat Eve down on the bench in the shower and licked her way up her freshly shaven legs. Eve spread her legs wide and threw them over Nelle’s shoulders. Within ten minutes, they were out of the shower, getting dressed in the outfits that Nelle left out for her.

“Nelle before we go to this restaurant, do you want to go sit on the beach and watch the sunset. We always see the sunrise, but we have only seen one sunset together before.”

“Sure.”

Nelle and Eve walked hand in hand down the pathway to the beach. When they got there on the beach in front of the house, there on the sand was tiki torches and a rose petal in the shape of a heart. Nelle walked Eve into the middle of the heart. Nelle looked into Eve’s eyes and smiled.  
“What is going on, Nelle ?”

“Shhh,” Nelle puts her finger up to Eve’s mouth, hushing her.

Nelle went into her pocket and reached for the ring that has been eating a hole in her pocket since she got it the week after the fire. She pulls out a ring with an intense blue diamond (about 3.5 carats) that had a vine-like design in a platinum setting.

“Eve, when I first met you, I knew there was something about you, you walked into the room, and I lost my breath. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes on. Then as I got to know you, I found out you are not only compassionate, loving, giving, have a heart of gold, and selfless, but your dedicated and just plain amazing. When you told me you were pregnant, I will not lie at first. I was terrified, but I looked at you, and I saw the look in your eye that you loved him before you even knew him. Before you, when I thought of my future, I was so unsure of myself. Now I think about how I want to wake up every morning I can to you. When I think of my future, I just... You are my life, and just having known you, you have made me so happy and my life exponentially better. I love you so much, and I love this baby. I want to raise him with you, I want to raise many babies with you! I am so honored that you have allowed me to share the time that I have with you, and I hope that you allow me to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Eve ?”

As Nelle asked Eve to marry her, she got down on one knee.   
Eve takes a step back and looks down. She took her left hand and put it on her bump.

“Nelle! I fucking love you so much, Yes I’ll marry you! You have been our family from the start, We are so lucky to have you.”

Nelle stands up and grabs Eve’s hand and slips the ring on her finger. She kisses her. You heard clapping and hooting, and when Eve looked towards the commotion, she saw Claire standing there.  
“I needed help. She is a great planner, you know. Very sneaky if this whole doctor thing doesn’t work out, she could be a party planner.”

Eve smiles and kisses her again. Eve went to Claire, and Konstanincame and hugged his daughter.

“I am so happy for you. I can see how happy you two make each other.”

“Thanks, daddy! Is mom here?”

Konstanin shook his head no.

“It’s ok, I’m used to it by now, I’m just happy you’re here.”  
  


Eve, Claire, and Konstanin went back to the house. Nelle collected the video camera and other supplies from the beach and brought it inside. Once inside, she looked at some pictures that Claire and Konstanin took. She had two that she loved. The first was her standing holding Eve’s hand, with them blacked out because of the setting sun in the background. The second is only a couple seconds later, but instead of her standing, she is on one knee. <How did I get so lucky?> She thought to herself.  
Claire and Konstanin left shortly after to give the two lovebirds privacy.

“So dinner was just a ruse to get me dressed up and watch the sunset, huh.”

“It was a pretty genius idea.”

“It was.” Eve looks at the ring on her hand.

After the long day, Eve was exhausted. Nelle picked her up fireman style and carried her to the bed. There awaiting them was a bed full of rose pedals.

“Thanks, Claire,” Eve said out loud.

They got out of their clothes and laid there naked. Kissing like teenage kids. Eve looked at her hand.

“I love it, babe, it’s so beautiful,” Eve said

“Good, was worried you wouldn’t like the color, it isn’t typical, but then again we aren’t typical lol.”

Eve rolled on top of Nelle and kissed her.

“You are incredible, and I cannot wait to start our lives together.” While Eve was on top of Nelle, Nelle took her hands and was rubbing Eve’s back gently.

“I want to get married before the baby comes,” Eve says to Nelle. “It can just be you and me, have Claire and your parents there as witnesses at the courthouse, and then we can have a big wedding later.”

“Sounds perfect,” Nelle says, then pulls her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos and suggestions. I appreciate every time someone takes the time to message me!


	17. Rhubarb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that Nelle and Eve have been waiting for. Does a person from one of their pasts spell trouble for the couple?

When Eve accepted Nelle's proposal the only stipulation that she wanted was to get married before the baby was going to be born. The planning started immediately, it impressed Eve with what Nelle could do within the past two weeks. Both Nelle and Eve both got their wedding outfits. Nelle had asked her dad to be her best mate. Eve had asked Claire to be her maid of honor.

This wedding was really for Eve and Nelle, they want to do a reception at a later time when their world isn't so hectic. They just wanted to have their select few friends and family coming over for a cake and a small celebration.

One of the things that Nelle would not concede on was a small wedding cake. They had made an appointment for a cake tasting for at their favorite bakery last week and decided that they were going to go with an almond cake with cherry filling and a buttercream frosting. They had were going to do a small cake this week for the small family wedding and then when they had the reception they were going to have a large cake and they a more extravagant and expensive cake.

Eve and Nelle had gone to the bakery to pay for it and to make sure they got the order. As they walked into the bakery, Nelle had her arm around Eve, and her hand was resting on her hip. The bakery was fairly busy that day, and while Eve and Nelle were waiting, Nelle slipped behind Eve, leaned over, and wrapped her hands aroundEve's belly. Eve learned that it is a source of comfort for Nelle. If Nelle is unsure of the moment or bored, she puts her hands there, hoping she can play with him.

They were waiting to be helped when Eve noticed a familiar face staring at Nelle. It was Nadia, Nelle’s ex and the woman from the picture. Eve had given her the three small squeezes of her hand. "Nelle" the woman called out.

Nelle’s hairs on her neck stood up, and without looking, she said, "Nadia" Nelle looked over there sat Nadia with two kids. The boy was around four was so loud, Nelle thought, and the little girl was in the stroller who couldn’t have been more than a year. Nelle and Eve walked over the table where Nadia sat.

"How are you, Nadia?”

“Good, and you?”

“Great, thanks.” Nelle feels a squeeze on her arm. She pulls Eve next to her. “This is my wife, Eve.”

Eve waves at Nadia “Hey there, Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Eve. Nadia looks back over at Nelle “I didn’t know you were married last I heard you had gotten out of the Navy.”

“I have been out for over a year,” Nelle says shortly. “Moved back home, met Eve, started a family and the rest is history.”

“I see. Oh, congratulations are in order, I see. What are you guys having?”

“A boy,” Eve says.

“They are a lot to handle, just look at Dickie here.”

“Look at you having kids. I remember you telling me you had no interest in having them.”

“It not that I didn’t want to have a family it just took me finding the right woman to want to actually want to have a family with.” Nelle said “Where is your husband?”

“Not really sure. Last I heard he was with his secretary somewhere in Europe. He left me when I was pregnant with Maggie. So we are divorced and now I am raising these two by myself.”

“I’m sorry that didn’t work out for you. I know you really wanted that ideal marriage.”

“Well, I wasn’t really in love with him. My heart belonged to another.”

“Ahh, I am lucky, I’m so glad I found the love of my life” Nelle kisses Eve on the cheek.

Their number gets called. “Well, that’s us, If you will excuse us. We have to get our cake and then we must be on our way. It was nice catching up.” Nelle says.

Eve looks back, “Nice to meet you, Nadia.”

“You too, Eve .”

“Good luck with everything Nadia. It was nice to see you.”

“Yea, you too. I’m so glad you got your happy ending Nelle.”

With that, Eve and Nelle walked hand in hand to the counter, giving their order. Nelle noticed that Nadia had tears in her eyes and started packing up her kids and left. Shortly after, Nelle got a text message.

“You ok?” Eve asked

“Yea, have I mentioned how much I love you.” Nelle says as she gave Eve a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
_Nadia : I'm not sure if this is still your number, but I wanted to let you know that you are my biggest mistake. I am sorry that I left you like I did. If I could, I would take it all back in an instant. But if at all possible I’d like us to be friends._

_  
_ “Hmm,” Nelle immediately showed Eve the text.

“That didn’t take long,” Eve said.

  
_Nelle: Nadia, I don’t know what to say. For years I had such hatred for you. When I needed you most, you abandoned me. I am ok with being friends but know; I am utterly in love with Eve and our family and will have nothing to jeopardize that. I am sorry you are going through what you are. You made a comment about me not wanting kids. That wasn’t the case. I always wanted kids; I didn’t want to get my hopes up if it didn’t happen, so I didn’t want to try. Eve has shown me that just because I’m not carrying him doesn’t mean I’m not his mother. I love them more than life itself—more than I love me, which we both know is a lot._

  
Eve nods after reading it. “You don’t have to show me this if you don’t want to. I trust you, Nelle .”

  
_Nadia_ : _I’m glad that you are so happy. You truly deserve happiness._

  
“Eve, so I was thinking, I want to go to the doctor and see if it is at all possible for me to carry children. I know we talked about adoption, but I still want to see if I can do it and if it isn’t then that’s ok too.”

Eve leans over, “I think you’d look very sexy pregnant.”  
Like any traditional couple the night before their wedding was spent apart. Eve was at her old house with Claire. Nelle spent the night at their home. A day later, Eve put on her dress. It was a white gown with oversized floral appliques accent this gown's fitted bodice and float down the frothy A-line skirt, which extends into a slight train. A deep v-neckline, open back, and side cutouts reveal a bit of skin while two straps accentuate the waist. Claire, Eve and Elena spent the morning together getting Eve ready doing her make up. Elena decided that she was going to be the unofficial photographer for Eve’s party. They agreed to meet at the courthouse. Eve and Nelle had bought each other matching wedding bands. When they arrive, Nelle is wearing a black tuxedo, the shirt is unbuttoned midway through her chest. She walked to Eve and gave her cheek a kiss. “Eve, you look gorgeous, and I cannot wait to get out of that tonight.” She whispers in her ear. Eve blushes. Konstantin matches Nelle with a tuxedo, and Claire is wearing a long flowy dress that matches Eve, but Eve’s figure makes her look more beautiful. Elena shows up with a camera and states she will record before, during, and after. Eve thanks her. Then they were called into the room. Before the ceremony it was decided that Nelle and Eve would be walked down the aisle by Konstantin. Konstantin was all too honored to walk the women down the aisle. They are met by the judge. Nelle and Eve decided that they wanted to give their own vows. Nelle goes first.  
  


“Eve, you are the love of my life. You know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow still, you love me. You are my best friend and one genuine love. Sometimes I watch just the smallest things you do and think I am the luckiest woman alive. There is still a part of me that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. We are not one for traditions, but what I can promise is that I vow to love you as your wife, forever and ever and ever, and to know that as we write our story together, it will be the greatest ever told. I love you.”

  
There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Eve squeezes Nelle’s hand three times.  
“Well, that will be a hard act to follow,” Eve says. The room chuckles.  
  


“Nelle, when people talk about their one true love, I thought that was bullshit. That was until I met you and fell in love with you. I knew I loved you from the moment we met, and I have been helplessly lost in your eyes ever since. I have to catch my breath to believe this is real, that I am marrying my true love, my heart’s desire, and my best friend. From this day forward, let us build a home together filled with love, laughter, joy, and light when two become one we create a family built on love. I promise that I will be there through thick and thin.”  
  


Nelle leans in and whispers, “leave it to you to curse during your vows.” Pulling back, she smiles at her.  
“Do we have the rings” the judge states. Konstantin passes Nelle her ring.  
“Eve, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I love you.” Nelle slides the ring on Eve’s finger.  
Eve is handed her ring by Claire.  
“Nelle, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I love you.“ Eve slides the ring.  
“Eve and you, Nelle, have openly declared your wishes to be united in marriage, and in the presence of these witnesses have pledged love to each other, and have confirmed the same by joining hands, exchanging rings and declaring your vows. By the authority vested in me by the State of Florida, I pronounce you to each other, partners in life. You may now kiss the bride.  
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Nelle says. Its dramatic form she takes Eve dips her and plants a loving kiss on her lips then keeps kissing her until she can move her upright. As they break apart, they heard cheers around the courtroom. Cheers, that were a lot louder than the three people. Nelle saw that Carolyn was there.

“She actually came.” Nelle said to Konstantin.

“She loves you Nelle, believe it or not you are her world. She just doesn’t always know how to show you her love.” Konstantin says to Nelle.

They look towards the back of the courtroom, and they see the entire 12 family.   
“I love you, Eve.” Nelle says, “I love you too, Nelle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you guys still are enjoying this. We are in the juicy chapters now. As always I appreciate the continued support. Love the comments, kudos and suggestions that I get. They mean a lot to me. Next chapter is a game changer and I am working diligently on it. Bare with me.


	18. Mini Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelle and Eve battle their biggest hurdle yet. 
> 
> Killing Eve Week 2020
> 
> Day 7 - Hurt 
> 
> Trigger Warning- Graphic Car Accident

It had been a couple days since the wedding, and everything was happening so fast. Eve has been getting some Braxton Hicks contractions for the past couple weeks, but it seems like they have been kicking up way more the past couple days, and with being so close to her due date, she went on maternity leave. She and Nelle were living in domestic bliss, barely coming out of the bedroom since their wedding.

Eve and Nelle made it a habit to make sure that they always woke up early and would watch the sunrise together. In the early part of their relationship, they would go running together and then finish the run before the sun rose. But now being heavily pregnant, they would watch it from the comfort of their bed. It was Eve’s favorite thing to do to lie in the arms of her wife.

The family from station 12 wanted to have dinner in celebration of the newlyweds.

“Eve, do we really have to go?”

“Yes, our friends are throwing this for us. It would be tacky if we bailed.”

Nelle is still in bed watching Eve get ready. Nelle grabs her hand and pulls her down onto the bed.

“I know it is selfish, but I don’t want to share you with everyone else. We have little time till he arrives, and I want to spend all our time left in bed.”

“Nelle, we go to dinner, then come back and don’t leave bed until he comes.”

“Fine,” she says, pouting.

“Go take a shower, you stink,” Eve says, throwing a pillow at Nelle.

Nelle moves the pillow and pulls Eve in for a peck.

“You love it.” Nelle gets up from the bed and strips down in front of Eve. She saunters to the bathroom, looks over her shoulder, and blows Eve a kiss. “You can join me if you want. We still have some time before we have to be there.”

“I took my shower already, plus if I get you in that shower, we will be late for this party, and that would be just tacky.”

“The party won’t start without us. Fine, your loss.” Nelle says as she leaves the bathroom door open so that her wife could watch her shower in an attempt to get her to join.

“God help me,” she says to her belly while rubbing it.

Eve gets up and finishes getting dressed. She is laying on the bed, rubbing her belly. The baby has been very active lately, and he has been jumping around her belly. Eve is exhausted, and in reality, she just wanted to stay home and sleep tonight, but how could she say no to her friends when they are throwing them a party.

“Babe, what is the dress code for tonight? Is it casual, or am I to get more dressed up?” Nelle bellows from the closet.

“It’s at Oceans 234, so I mean, don’t look like a slob, but it’s not dressing to the nines.” Nelle goes into their closet and grabs a pair of blue jeans and puts them on. She goes with a grey low-cut tank top and a black blazer. She grabs a pair of black strapped heels to round out the outfit. Eve looks up and walks over to Nelle and puts her arms around her waist.

“You look so sexy, maybe we should just skip this.”

“No, Eve, they are our friends. Plus, if anyone looks sexy, it's you.”

“It’ll just give me the motivation to get through this dinner quickly and get you back in bed,” said Nelle.

The sun had been going down earlier and earlier, it was dark by six now, and since dinner was at eight by the time they left, they were driving at night.

“You can barely fit behind the wheel, hard to believe that you only have two more weeks to go until we meet him,” Nelle says as she kisses her belly.

“I know it seems so to believe that.” Nelle gets in the Jeep, and Eve drives away.

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my wife?” Nelle asked Eve as she kissed her hand.

“I love you, babe, and I mean that. We are so lucky to have you.”

“We have a list of names for him, and we need to narrow it down. Do you have any ideas.”

No, I figured once we see him, we can figure out the name.”

They were on I-95 headed to the restaurant; Nelle and Eve were jamming out to the radio. Eve and Nelle were in the left lane, passing a car. Nelle looked in the side mirror when she saw a car whipping in and out of traffic. “Eve, be careful there is this jerk coming up on your right.” Eve looks in her rearview mirror and watches as the guy goes from the right lane all the way behind her. He, at this point, flashes his high beams up and down to get Eve to move over. Suddenly he pulls into the next lane and makes the same move to the car next to Eve. As it was, Eve was keeping a safe distance from the car in front of her, and since there was a car next to her, there was no way that she could move over. Eve watched as the flying car went into the right lane again and bypassed the car next to Eve. Suddenly he goes to cut her off, and when he does, he clips the front bumper of Eve’s Wrangler.  
What happened next occurred in slow motion.  
Eve immediately slammed on the brakes to try to avoid the collision. But it was too late. The Mustang cut it too close and hit Eve’s fender/passenger side tire. Nelle instinctively tried to reach for Eve to shield her from the impact. There was screaming and then the sound of screeching tires. The Mustang continued to pull the Wrangler into the wall. Nelle looked over at Eve, and Eve had the same look on her face at the fire.

“Eve!” Nelle screamed

Eve braced for impact. She tried to relax as much as possible, knowing that if she did, she and the baby would fair better.

Eve’s Wrangler hit the concrete barrier; the impact caused the Wrangler to flip over the Mustang and then once more coming to rest on its side on the driver’s side. The sound of crunching metal and breaking glass was loud, then there was silence. Complete and utter silence.

Then there was complete blackness.

Both women were knocked out by the impact. Eve woke first.

“Nelle!”

Eve called out. Eve could not unbuckle her seat belt. She tried to move to wake Nelle but immediately regretted moving as there was an intense pain that seared through her belly. She instantly grabbed it, and she looked at her belly and saw bruising on her belly.

“Nelle, you need to wake up, help me. Nelle,”

Eve reached over to grab Nelle and shook her. The sound of her horn was the last thing she heard before everything went black.  
  


Nelle is in a panic when she wakes up.

“Fuck! Eve! Baby, Wake up, I need you to wake up!”

She is hanging by her seatbelt with Eve below her. All Nelle knew is that she needed to get to Eve. She quickly tries to move all of her extremities. She could wiggle her toes. She could move her right hand, no problem, but her left arm was just hanging there. She pushed herself up with her feet against the dashboard to steady herself and gain leverage. Pain ripped through her right side, and noticed that she was bleeding. She pulled up her shirt and saw that there was a large gash on her side that extended to her abdomen, and it was bleeding pretty heavily. She knew no matter what she did, she would be in pain, but she knew that she needed to get Eve out. She undid her seatbelt, and, with one arm, she grabbed the handle above the door and lowered herself down to the ground to where Eve was.  
“Eve, Eve, Wake up.” Eve groans, “Honey, I need you to stay up. What hurts?”  
“Belly,” Eve whispers. Nelle looks at her belly, and it is heavily bruised.  
“Does your neck hurt?”  
“No, I’m just exhausted.”  
“Baby, stay up, I need your help.” With that, Eve lost consciousness again.  
Because of the accident, it ripped the soft top on the Jeep, and Nelle could see the incoming police lights. She undid Eve’s seatbelt and was able to pull Eve from the accident with her right arm dragging her on the concrete. She left Eve for just a second, to make sure that the other driver was okay. She pulled him out of the car, did an assessment on him, and found he had no life threats, and she told him to sit until the paramedics came. He seemed in shock, but he really wasn’t her concern right now. She ran back to Eve and knelt next to Eve and did a quick trauma assessment; she knew she was breathing but was pale, so she was likely losing blood, HEAD- besides a laceration on the left side of her eyebrow, she was okay, no crepitus, and no bleeding from the mouth, nose or ears. Pupils were unable to be assessed to darkness. NECK- nothing found, CHEST- nothing found equal chest rise and fall, Abdomen- her poor belly it was bruised it's hard. Nelle kisses her belly, “Little boy, please know we love you. Mommy and I love you so much, and you are our life. She gives the belly another kiss and feels a kick.” Nelle feels better; he’s moving, she thought. At this point, law enforcement is on scene. He brings the first aid kit and gives it to Nelle. She continues to assess the rest of the body. She has a laceration on her forearm that is so deep that you can see the bone, likely due to a fracture. She quickly wraps up her arm and moves on. Eve has abrasions to her legs and a massive bruise on her thigh. Her right arm appears uninjured. To complete Her assessment of Eve, Nelle grabs the officer and a bystander, and they log roll Eve to clear her back and neck. She clears it just as the first ambulance shows up.  
“This is Eve Astankova, she’s 33, the restrained driver of the Jeep that rolled over multiple times with minimal airbag deployment. She is 38 weeks pregnant with her first child. Eve is complaining of severe abdominal pain, her abdomen is very rigid, her pregnancy has been smooth thus far. She has had a positive loss of consciousness. Rapid trauma shows a forearm laceration from her elbow to her wrist, bleeding is controlled, but you can see her bone, and she has positive deformity. The abdomen is very bruised and hard; I felt the baby move post-accident. She has a laceration to her head; I am unable to assess pupils due to conditions. She has a bruise to her right thigh, which I think is a fractured femur. She lets go of Eve’s hand as they load her in the ambulance. “Eve, I’ll be right behind you. I love you.”

Nelle goes back to the driver of the Mustang and does a rapid trauma assessment. Considering his speed, he was lucky his injuries weren’t more. He was complaining of back and pelvic pain. He stated that his feet were numb, but he could feel them. He had several lacerations due to the glass. The driver was screaming, saying he was in pain. It was wearing thin on Nelle. “She gave the handoff to the next paramedics. This is an unknown restrained driver of the Mustang traveling at a high rate of speed. He’s complaining of back, and pelvic pain said that his feet are numb, but he could feel me touching them. He has positive LOC. I think that is all I can think of right now.” The other ambulance loaded up the driver of the Mustang, who appeared to be a young kid. And they took off.

Nelle got the phone out of her back pocket and took pictures of the cars. It was hard to believe that they survived the crash. Both cars are completely demolished. There should be no way that Eve or Nelle should be alive.

The adrenaline had begun to wear off. Suddenly pain flowed through Nelle. It was getting hard to breathe, and she went closer to the cop.

“Whoa, you don’t look so good,” he says. “Another Medic is on its way; it’s about here.”

When the Medic showed up, Bear jumped out of it.

“Nelle? What happened? Where is Eve?”

She couldn’t catch her breath, she looked at him.

“Bear…. , I… don’t…… feel…… good.”

“You don’t look good.”

Within seconds, she passes out, Bear catching her before she fell to the concrete.

“Fuck, Nelle!”

“Okay, let’s go rapid trauma. They get her on the cot. They cut her clothes off and look at her back, and it looks clear. Then he goes from top to bottom. She has a large laceration on the right side of her head. No crepitus, halo test is negative, which is good. He listened to her lung sounds, and it sounds like diminished lung sounds on the left side. There were bruises on her chest and her abdomen. She had a very large gash that had been bleeding a lot that went from her right side and wrapped to her abdomen. She had a large laceration on her leg. Her right arm was fine. Her left shoulder was dislocated, and she had a fractured arm. Bear knew that she had lost a lot of blood by her paleness. He knew they needed to get to the hospital.

“Dammit, Nelle. If you don’t make it, Eve is going to kill me. Come on, girl.”

They rushed her to the Trauma Center. They applied pressure to her wound. Her blood pressure was low, she had two large-bore IVs, and they were throwing fluids in her to try to raise her blood pressure. It was really a bandaid in the long scheme of things. Her pulse was high, pulse ox was low, and her respiratory rate was dangerously low. Bear did a needle decompression to try to stabilize the lung. It was a long shot, but he had to do something. They pull into the hospital and give report to doctors.

Bear knew what he had to do next. He made the dreaded call.

“Hey, Niko….

Konstantin and the crew of A-shift stood vigil at the hospital. Elena had called Claire to let her know about the accident, but there really wasn’t much that could be done than sit and wait.

The doctor came out to talk to Konstantin.

“Are you Mrs. Astankova’s father?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so, Nelle is in critical condition. She had to be intubated. She has extensive injuries. Her primary injury was a ruptured spleen, which required an emergency splenectomy. She also has a pneumothorax, which was fixed with a chest tube. She had what appeared to be a large laceration in her belly, which we think was caused by a puncture. She has lost a lot of blood. We think puncture likely is what caused the pneumothorax. She also has a dislocated left shoulder and a severely broken left arm. She needed several pins to fix the fracture. That arm is fully immobilized. Do you have any questions?”

“What is her prognosis?”

“It is too soon to tell, Sir. The next twenty-four hours are critical. She lost a lot of blood. We gave her several units, but it’s a waiting game.”

“Do you know anything about my daughter in law?”

“Her injuries were just as severe, She has a subdural hematoma, and she had a bad bleed in her abdomen, which originated from a liver laceration. She also has a femur fracture. She had surgery to try to stop the bleeding. It was successful. They repaired the liver and the femur, and she is in recovery. Also, she is intubated, but she should be weaned shortly.”

“And the baby?.”

“The baby is being monitored. If there is any sign of distress, they will have no choice but to deliver it.”

“Is there any way I can see either one?”

“I will see what I can do.”

Konstantin was allowed to see Eve first. He walked up to the ICU; he went to Eve’s room. She was in room 204. As he entered her room, the ventilator hissed. She was connected to the machines that were giving the vitals to the nurse’s station. She looked beat up. She had bruises on her face and her chest. Her leg was in a contraption. Eve at this point looked peaceful. He placed his hand on her belly. He felt a kick, and it brought him relief. He leaned down and gave Eve a kiss on the forehead and then leaned over and kissed her belly.

“Eve, I’m going to go and visit Nelle and see how she is doing. I’ll let her know you guys are doing okay.”

He walks over to Nelle’s room, which was a few doors down. As he was walking in the past, a nurse who was coming out of the room.

“How is she doing?” Konstantin

“We just got her from the PACU. She is doing well. Feel free to come in and make yourself at home. She was just extubated about an hour ago, so it might be a while before she wakes up. When she does, she is on some heavy pain medication, so she won’t be able to say much, let alone stay awake for very long. The more she sleeps, the better, as it is the best way for her body to heal," the nurse says.

“Thank you.” He says as he pulls the chair next to the bed. He goes and grabs Nelle’s good hand.

“Hey, dumpling. Just got back from seeing Eve and the baby. The baby is still resting comfortably with Eve. She is pretty sick. The bleeding in her belly has stopped, which is good for her and the baby. She had a pretty large bleed on her brain, they had to take the bleed out, and they say that since then, she has been improving. So right now, she is intubated, but they hope with continued improvement, they can take her off the vent here soon. Plus, she broke her leg. I was talking to Bear. He said that you were taking care of everyone before you got taken care of. Nelle seriously. You are my stubborn little girl. I need you to fight, Eve needs you to fight. Your son needs you to fight.” Konstantin pulled out his phone.

_Konstantin: I don’t know if you have heard, but Nelle and Eve were involved in a car accident. I know you are working tonight, but they are both in critical condition. The baby is stable for now, according to the obstetrician. Any way you can come to the ICU and check on them?_

Konstantin sat by Nelle’s side until she woke up about three hours later.

“Eve,” she said.

Konstantin looked up.

“Honey, you were in a bad accident.”

“I know, how is Eve?”

“She is a couple doors down.”

“How is she, Dad?”

“Eve is alive. She had a brain bleed that they took out. She is intubated right now. She also lacerated her liver and broke her femur, which was repaired surgically. She is sleeping, which is good. It heals the body.”

“How is the baby?”

“Eve is still pregnant; she is connected to a fetal monitor. They are evaluating her for signs of fetal distress. I check up on her hourly, Elena and Niko are with her until Claire gets here.”

“I want to see her.”

“Honey, I don’t know if that is a good idea.”

“Dad, I need to see her.”

“I know dumpling, but both of you are too weak. Let me see what I can do.”

“What happened to me? My arm. It’s still hard to breathe.”

“Okay, so, you’re having trouble breathing because you have a pneumothorax. Right now, there is a chest tube in you that is trying to fix your collapsed lung. You also ruptured your spleen, which caused a massive blood loss. You have a puncture mark on your abdomen, which they think was the result of something from the crash they attribute your lung and spleen to whatever, for lack of a better word, stabbed you. It also appears that you broke your arm in several places, and you managed to dislocate your left shoulder.”

“I was reaching over to try to protect Eve and the baby. Dad, I’m getting tired.”

“Rest dumpling, I’ll keep my eye on all three of you.”

Nelle was in and out of sleep for the next twenty-four hours. Each time she woke up, she was clearer and stayed up longer. Doctors had stopped by and informed Nelle about the status of her wife. She had been extubated because her intracranial pressure was going down. Eve was doing better.

Nelle was in the middle of rest when she rocketed forward from the bed. She searched for her father. She was gasping for air.

“Dad, something is wrong, you need to go check on Eve, now!”

Konstantin runs to the hallway and is standing there wide-eyed, watching people bustling in and out of Eve’s room.

**_ Code Blue, ICU, Room 204. Code Blue ICU Room 204 _ **

Nelle knew something was going on. She was trying to get out of bed, but she was still too weak.

“Dad, what is going on? Talk to me! Please!”

“Honey, I’m not sure.”

“Eve!” Nelle cries out

He saw his wife leave the room. He grabbed her.

“Carolyn, what is happening?”

“You know I can’t tell you, but you really need to be with Nelle right now. I will do my best to save her.”

“Save her? Carolyn, talk to me. Please. I haven’t asked you for much.”

“All I can tell you is that both Eve and the baby are in distress. To save the baby, we need to get him out right now, and to save Eve, we must reintubate her and pray. Konstantin, please let me do my job.”

With that, she was gone.

Hours had passed, and Konstantin was in the room with Nelle. Konstantin had been holding Nelle’s hand talking to her, resting with her, not leaving her side. He had rested his head next to her hand. Konstantin heard the door of Nelle’s ICU open and close with someone coming in. He felt a hand on his back and a kiss on his head. He looked up to see Carolyn with redden eyes as if she had been crying.

“Konstantin, we need to talk.” Carolyn choked out.

“No, no.” he cried. “Not in here. Not in front of her.”

He stood up and released his daughter’s hand for the first time in well over twenty-four hours. He bent down to kiss his battered daughter’s forehead.

“Nelle, honey, I’ll be right back,” Konstantin said.

He turned around and began to walk out the door. As he did, a tear came rolling down Nelle’s face. She knew that her life was forever changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Appreicate any suggestions, kudos and comments.


	19. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelle gets discharged from the hospital.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mention of car accident, mention of precarious health situation (Eve, baby), feelings of depression/anxiety/stress/regret/guilt

TRIGGER WARNINGS: mention of car accident, mention of precarious health situation (Eve, baby), feelings of depression/anxiety/stress/regret/guilt

It had been over a month since the accident. Nelle had just been discharged from the hospital. Konstantin drove her home to her house. It was the first time in over nine months that she was alone in the house. It was eerily quiet. She thought that when she would return home from the hospital that she would be returning home with her wife and her son in tow. Instead, her father helped her get into the house. She thought that once she got home, she would feel better, but instead, it only made her feel a thousand times worse. She walked up the stairs and got into their bed. She could still smell Eve on the pillows. God, all she wanted to do was hold her wife in her arms. The sheets were still a mess and clothes were strewn around the room; the room was exactly the same as how they had left it. Eve’s blanket was lying neatly on her side of the bed. Nelle reached for the blanket and pulled it over her. She missed Eve and missed her son. She had never felt so alone in her life. It was then that the what-ifs started in her head. She desperately wished that she could go back to that night. What if she hadn't gone to the party? What if Nelle had made them late, what if she drove, there were a thousand what ifs, but the circumstances had not changed. The space next to Nelle should have been filled with Eve and their baby boy, but instead, there was emptiness. 

  
Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Nelle walks downstairs to answer the door. Kasia runs through the doorway and instantly crushes Nelle in a hug.   
“Auntie Nelle! I missed you soo much!”  
“Hey, noodle!”  
“Kasia, you need to be careful, Aunt Nelle is still really sore,” Niko says as he gives Nelle a hug.   
“I’m sorry, Auntie Nelle. It's just I missed you so much, and I couldn’t see you at the hospital. Daddy said that I couldn’t come to see you.”   
“Yea, noodle, I’m sorry I had to get better so I could see you here. How are you? How’s Mommy and Dasha doing?”  
“Dasha still doesn’t play with me; she just sleeps, eats, and poops all the time. It's super boring.”   
“I bet,” Nelle says with tears in her eyes.  
“Auntie Nelle?”   
Niko looks at her with a mournful glance.  
“Yea noodle?”  
“Are you sad?”  
“Yea, I am. I really miss Auntie Eve and the baby.”   
“Me too, Can I hug you, Auntie Nelle?”  
“Of course, noodle.”  
Kasia gently gets into Nelle’s lap and hugs her tightly.   
“You will be okay, Auntie Nelle. I love you. Plus, you have me!”   
“I am so lucky to have you, noodle. I love you,” Nelle says as tears start to run down her cheeks  
“Kasia, I think we need to let Aunt Nelle rest, she has had a busy day today, and I’m sure she is tired.”  
“Aww, man.”  
“Look, noodle, you and me, we will do something soon, ok, once everything gets back to as normal, okay?"  
“Promise?”   
“I promise.”  
Nelle stands up with Niko and Kasia and walks them to the door.   
“Do you need anything, Nelle?”   
“No, but thanks for stopping by. Your visit really lifted my spirits, thanks.”   
“Nelle, it will be okay, we are here for you. You are not alone.”   
Nelle pulls Niko in for a hug as well as she could considering the monstrosity of a cast on her left arm. She kneels down to Kasia and pulls her in for a hug.   
“I love you, noodle.”  
“I love you, Auntie Nelle.”   
Nelle wanders upstairs and enters the nursery. Her hand travels across the multiple surfaces inside the room. It goes against the smoothness of the crib to the fabric of the rocking chair. She walks over the sheepskin rug that was placed in the middle of the room and runs her feet through the softness. She goes to and opens the drawers to look at the clothes inside. She hears her phone beep, and she looks down at it. 

  
Claire: Hey, How are you holding up?  
Nelle: As well as can be expected. I miss the fuck out of her.   
Claire: Me too. So I am thinking about taking some time off of school.   
Nelle: She wouldn’t want that, and you know it.   
Claire: Well, you need help.  
Nelle: Claire. I’m an adult. I can take care of myself.   
Claire: Nelle, it’s done. It’s just a semester. Then when your back on your feet, I’ll go back.   
Nelle: I can’t let you do that.  
Claire: I’ll be there tonight. Can I stay with you?   
Nelle: Sure, see you tonight.   
Nelle closes the door and goes and takes a shower. 

  
When she gets out of the shower, she looks at her phone and listens to the voicemail that pops up. It was from the hospital saying that she had forgotten something there and she needed to come and pick it up. Nelle enters the hallway to grab her keys. She looks at the pictures on the furniture and picks up a frame of Eve. She rubs her thumb up and down the picture frame.   
“God, I miss you, I miss your kisses, I miss talking to you, I miss the sex, I miss you, Eve.” A tear falls onto the picture frame. Nelle sniffles, kisses the picture, and sets the frame down before getting into the car and driving to the hospital.   
After arriving at the hospital, Nelle takes a big breath upon entering the hallowed halls. So much had happened inside these walls. Life changed two weeks ago. Nelle wandered around the halls of the hospital. Her feet took her around. She found herself at the nursery. She looked in the window of all the new babies that were born, and it made her feel nostalgic. That was something that she never got to feel. She never got to feel the absolute joy that her son was born. Instead, the entire situation was surrounded by chaos and sorrow.   
“Mrs. Astankova! I heard you got discharged,” the friendly nurse said. “How are you feeling?”  
“I did. I came back. Home is too quiet.” Nelle responded. “Just everything is hitting me for the first time today, and I don’t know what I am going to do. It hurts to go back there without her. She is everywhere. She is in every room, she is in every picture, I walked through the nursery, and he is there. It just hurts now. Her sister is coming down to help me with my recovery, but whenever I see Claire, I am reminded of Eve.”  
“That is understandable," the nurse comments as she and Nelle begin to walk together.   
“I know I should be thanking my lucky stars that I am alive, but it should have been me. I should have been the one driving. Not Eve. If I was driving, she and the baby would have been safe, they would have been…..” Nelle stops talking as she starts to tear up again.

“Nelle, I have been a nurse for a long time, and I have seen people come and go. I have seen your strength. The what-ifs will only drive you crazy. What if you were driving? Maybe you wouldn’t be here today. What happened happened, and we just have to go from here. Not many people with your injuries would have been able to heal as quickly as you have. Since day one, you have fought and fought hard. Thing is, Nelle, it's not about you anymore.”  
The nurse opens the door and brings her into a dark room with a crib. Inside the crib is a small baby wrapped in an onesie.  
“It stopped being about just you a month ago. It’s not fair to him for you both to be absent. Have you decided on a name?”  
“Yes, Evan Alexander, Evan means young warrior.”  
“He sure is. He’s a handsome fellow, this one.”  
“I brought him some clothes today. I was hoping I could change him out of the hospital clothes and put him in his clothes," Nelle asks the nurse anxiously.   
“Absolutely, he is doing a lot better, Nelle. It’s a good thing he is being discharged today. It means he is healthy. ”  
The nurse takes the baby out of his crib and places him in Nelle’s arms.   
“I’ll leave you guys be for a bit. I’ll be around if you guys need anything. He was just fed not too long ago, so he should be good on that front, and I changed him just before I saw you.”   
“Thank you for everything you have been doing, Harriet. I don’t know what I would do without you and the rest of the staff. You all have been bending over backwards for us all. I truly appreciate it.”  
Harriet leaves Nelle to tend to her newborn son.  
“Hello, little one. Momma missed you. You seem to have grown so much since I last saw you.”   
Nelle sits in the rocking chair in the room and looks down at the cooing boy. “I can tell you are going to be a charmer, aren’t you? I see what you are doing with all these nurses. You have them all wrapped around your fingers, don’t you? You absolutely take after me in that regard. You still look like your mother so much.”  
Evan looks up at Nelle with his bright brown eyes  
Nelle puts him in her lap, wrapped in the blanket. He is so alert. Just looking at him, one would not know he has been through so much in his month on earth. She scoops him up in her one hand and brings him over to the bed that is there. She lays him on the bed and unwraps his hospital onesie. She pulls it over his arms out and then pulls it over his head. He shivers. “I’m sorry, Momma is trying to hurry. Having only one hand is tough, buddy.”

  
A knock comes, and Carolyn enters the door.   
“Hey”   
“Hello,” Carolyn says back. “I was just stopping by to check in on him. How is he doing?”  
“Good, he is being discharged today. Why do they make these so small that I can't fit it over his head without needing two hands?" Nelle asks exasperatedly.  
“Nelle, that’s a good thing. Here, may I help?”  
Nelle nods, allowing her mother to come and help.   
Carolyn takes the onesie and puts it on the baby. Carolyn laughs when she reads the message on it. – That awkward moment when your mom sniffs your butt in front of your friends.   
“That is something that you would say. It is so you, Nelle. I hope Evan gets your humor. You are literally one of the funniest people I know.” She continues to put a pair of pants on him along with socks and a cap.  
“He looks adorable,” Carolyn says. Nelle takes her phone out and takes a picture of him. “May I hold him?”  
“Of course. He needs to know his family.”   
Carolyn sings Baby Mine to the baby.   
“You know I did everything I could for her, Nelle right. I did my best.”  
“Mom, I don’t blame you for what happened. It’s not your fault. Thank you for everything you have been doing for us. I know the past month has been crazy between all of us, and I appreciate you being there every step of the way for me.”   
“I need some air. Do you think you can be with him while I go for a walk? I’ll be back in a little.”   
“Sure, I’ll text you when the doctors are rounding.”  
Nelle goes over to her son.  
“Hey, little man, Momma will be right back. Nana is going to stay with you until I get back. Don’t let her spoil you too much." Nelle kisses him on his forehead before turning around and heading for the door.  
“You’ll be okay?”   
“Yeah, thanks.”

  
Nelle begins to walk the halls. Her feet take her the familiar route. A route she has taken hundreds of times before. She enters the ICU, walks into room 204, and sits next to the bed. She reaches for the hand in the bed. It’s motionless. She looks up to the once olive skin which has now paled. She moves a displaced piece of hair behind her ear. She pulls the hand to her lips. And kisses it.   
“Hey, baby, I’ve missed you. I got discharged today. Doctors said that my lung is good enough to go home. And I was just over at the baby’s room. He is being discharged today too. He is getting so big. I changed him, well actually, Carolyn did. I know she has actually been a huge help. Think her becoming a Nana has really changed her. God, I wish you were here. I wish you could hold him. He has your cute nose, and he is definitely a charmer. He takes after me in that respect.”  
Carolyn: The doctors are here.  
Nelle: I’ll be right there.  
“Okay, baby, I need to go back. I’ll bring him over here before we leave. See if Carolyn can work her magic. I love you and see you real soon.”   
Nelle kisses Eve on her forehead and then squeezes her hand three times.   
Nelle hurries back to the NICU and meets with the doctors. They inform Nelle on the progress of the baby, and they tell her that he is okay to be discharged.   
“Hey, Mom, I have a question for you.”  
“It’s been a month since Eve has been awake, and nothing has seemed to stir her. Do you think I could bring him to the ICU for him to meet her? It can be really quick. I just don’t want them to not meet. This is probably going to be the closest that the two of them will get to one another for a while.”  
“I think it would be a good idea.” Carolyn smiles. “I will be with you. That way, no one can say anything.”  
“Thank you.” 

  
After they are discharged, the trio trek over to the ICU. Carolyn walks into the ICU with the baby and takes the sleeping baby out of his carrier. Carolyn goes to one side of Eve, and Nelle is on the other side of her holding her hand.   
“Hey baby, we are back. It’s been a busy day. I really need you to wake up. I have a surprise for you, and I know how much you love surprises.”   
Nelle looks over at her mother, and Carolyn places Evan on Eve’s chest.  
“He really missed his Mama. We really need you to wake up.”  
Carolyn notices that Eve’s pulse begins to increase slightly. She observes her for any activity.   
Evan begins to squirm on his mother’s chest.   
“I think it’s time for us to go, baby," Nelle whispers to Evan before Carolyn picks him up and places him back in his carrier.  
Nelle squeezes Eve's hand three times and leans forward to kiss her on the forehead: “I love you, baby."  
Nell feels three squeezes as she is pulling away.  
“I love you, too,” Eve whispers.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry had trouble with this one. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Special thanks for those who have helped me through my writing slump. You are amazing!


	20. Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve makes her way home from the hospital and gets acclimated to her new life. Nelle and Eve have a much needed heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the story guys. I haven't been feeling well and have been blocked lately. But thank you to those who posted. Truly your comments inspired me to continue with the story. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. If you have any ideas for the little family shoot me a message on twitter @ghost_writer_84 or leave a comment.

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”_

_-The Beatles_

Nelle never thought that she would be singing that song out loud, let alone to her son. She rocked him in her arms as she sat in the rocking chair overlooking the ocean, watching the sunrise. The orange color filled the sky, and for the first time in a long time, Nelle felt hope.

The first couple of months of Evan’s life has been a bit of a whirlwind. While he was only two weeks premature, his delivery was complicated. While Nelle had more injuries than Eve, Eve’s injuries were more serious. She had a substantial subdural hematoma, which required surgery to alleviate the pressure in her brain. She had also broken her femur in her right leg. Things were progressing. Doctors stated that the most critical time when it came to her brain bleed was between 24-72 hours after the accident.

They were right, but not for the reasons they thought. About 36 hours after the accident, Eve declined rapidly. Her heart rate started to increase, she had a fever, her urine output had decreased, and she had become anemic. Nelle’s world came collapsing down around her when she heard the code blue page for Eve’s room going over the loudspeakers. Eve had started to go into respiratory arrest. This caused Evan to go into fetal distress. The doctors intubated Eve quickly, and then they rushed Eve off to surgery. 

It brought comfort to Nelle that Evan wasn’t born into this world alone. Although she and her mother had a strained relationship, her mother made sure she was in the operating room when her grandson was born. When he was delivered, it was discovered that Evan was suffering from meconium aspiration syndrome. He required intubation as well but came off it quickly. 

Eve, on the other hand, had a bit longer to go with her recuperation. The doctors said that the sudden respiratory arrest was due to a fat embolism due to her femur fracture. As if that wasn’t enough, Eve had developed pneumonia from being on the ventilator for an extended time. The road home has been labor-intensive, but today was the day that Eve was coming home.

“Hey, bubba. It’s an exciting day today. Momma is coming home today. So we need to make sure that we behave.” Villanelle said as she lifted her four-month-old son onto the changing table.

With Nelle’s impeccable style, Evan was dressed to the nines. To pick up Eve, she put him into a little suit. The onesie was white, and it had a white collared shirt with a little black bowtie. And the pants were grey with black suspenders. She rounded the outfit with a grey newsboy cap. He looked absolutely adorable. She was ecstatic. It would be the first time her wife and their son, and she would be under the same roof.

Eve was excited to go home. It had been a long time coming. She missed her home. She had worked hard to go home as soon as she could. When Eve woke up with her son on her chest, it was a foreign feeling at first. She looked down at her son and saw his impossible shirt and just smiled.

Villanelle loaded Evan into his car seat and put him in the base in the middle of the backseat. As she did so, she made sure that her son was secure. She shook the car seat to make sure it didn’t budge. Since the accident, she has taken extra precautions. When she was sure that he was safe, she lowered her head down into his area and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

As Villanelle pulled up to the hospital’s roundabout, she saw the love of her life sitting in a wheelchair. The smile on both her and Eve’s face was instantaneous. She got out of the SUV and immediately ran over to Eve, and gave her a kiss. It felt so good to feel her lips on hers once again. She grabbed her bags, threw them in the cargo area, and then helped Eve into the back seat next to the sleeping baby. Villanelle reached over to buckle Eve In, and when she did, Eve looked at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I have missed you, Nelle.”

“We have missed you, Eve. You gave us quite a scare.” Villanelle says as she gave her wife a proper kiss back.

Evan began to stir, which caused Eve to pull her attention away from her doting wife to her son. She made sure that his buckles were tight as Villanelle got into the front of the SUV as she pulled away from Eve’s hope for the last four months.

It was the first time that Eve had been in a car since the accident, and while she trusted her wife’s driving, it still was very raw for her. She was white-knuckling the handle of the door, breathing heavily. Eve looked over at her son, and the anxiety instantly washed away. She needed not only to be strong for herself, but she needed to be healthy for her family. She looked up and saw Nelle look back at her from the rearview mirror. Eve smiled and took her finger, rubbed it against her son's cheek. And her heart flooded with happiness, love, and appreciation for not only her wife but her son.

When the young family got home, they walked into the warm space, and Eve took a deep breath. It had been so long since she has been here. She took a deep breath. Her lungs were filled with the familiar smell of saltwater. Warmth filled throughout her body. She was finally home.

“Are you okay, Eve?” Villanelle asked as she placed Evan down in the carrier on the table. She undid the straps and took the little man out, and placed him on her hip.

“I am perfect now,” Eve said as she pulled her wife close, Eve placed her head into Nelle’s chest as she looked down at Evan, who reached out for Eve’s face.

Eve broke apart from the hug and lowered herself to the couch. She laid herself against the armrest of the couch and extended her legs onto the couch.

“It feels so good to be back home to be back with you and to be back with him. I miss him being in here, though. God, how things have changed.” She said as she grabbed for Villanelle’s hand as she pulled her down on the couch. “Tell me about him. What is he like?”

Villanelle placed Evan on the couch, between herself and Eve. They watched as the boy grabbed a toy presented to him by Villanelle and played with it.

“Well, he has missed you, that is for sure. He is so smart already. And strong obviously takes after me in that regard.”

“He has your personality. He is feisty.” Eve says. She beings to play with him, and he grabs her finger, bringing her finger to his mouth.

“Hold him for me so I can make his bottle.” Villanelle puts him in Eve’s lap. As she gets up, she gives Evan a kiss on the head and then squats and kisses Eve. “I am so happy you are home, baby.” She jumps up and goes to the kitchen.

Eve remains on the couch, looking at the little boy who sits on her lap. He looks up at her and smiles, and then laughs. Shortly after, he lets out a big yawn. “You and me both, bubba,” Eve said to him. She pulled him upward and put him on her chest. She rubbed his back and pat his bottom, and within a couple minutes, both Eve and the baby were out. Nelle returned with the baby bottle in hand, and she caught the sleeping duo. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of Eve and Evan asleep on the couch. She looked at her phone, and she smiled at it. Evan stirred and picked him up off of Eve. She placed a blanket over Eve.

“Shh, little man. Momma needs her rest. I have your bottle. Let's go upstairs.”

She sat in the rocking chair in his room and fed him a bottle. She burped him and then rocked him to sleep. She tiptoed out of Evan’s room and closed the door behind him. She went into her room and grabbed the monitor. She went downstairs as quietly as she could and started to cook. She wanted to make it memorable as it was Eve’s first dinner back. She made quick work of the prep work and occasionally looked up to make sure that Eve was still resting on the couch. Nelle added the ingredients to the pan and cooked the mahi-mahi, steamed broccoli, and then made the pilaf.

Nelle had set the table and poured Eve and herself a glass of wine. When dinner was ready to be served, she walked lightly into the family room and squatted next to Eve. She brushed her wife’s hair aside and laid a kiss ever so gently on her cheek and then the other cheek. Eve didn’t stir.

“Eve. Baby. It’s time to wake up, darling. Dinner is ready.”

Nelle brushed Eve’s rosy cheek and leaned over and kissed her wife. As Nelle began to pull away, Eve grabbed at her and pulled Nelle on top of her. Eve threw her hands around Villanelle’s neck and her legs around her waist, locking them in place. 

“I’m sure dinner is going to be great, but I would rather have dessert first,” Eve said as she bit and pulled back on Villianelle’s lip.

“As much as I want to do that now. And trust me, I want to do it so badly. Like you have no idea how badly baby. We have a limited amount of time left before he wakes up, and then chaos until he goes to bed.”

“No, you are right.”

Eve turned around and sat at the table. She took a big sip out of her wine glass and silently pouted. Nelle brought over their plates, and the food looked absolutely delicious and tasted even better. They were able to finish dinner before Evan woke up. But when he did, the whole house knew.

“How does such a little man let out such a mighty scream, Nelle?”

“Okay, that might be another thing he gets from me.” She said with a smile.

Eve watches in amazement how quickly Nelle had become accustomed to the role of mother. Just a month before the accident, Niko and Gemma came over with the girls, and they had asked Nelle to change Dasha, and it had been a disaster. The diaper was on backwards, and there was baby powder all over the baby. The only saving grace was that Eve had come in to save the day showing Nelle how to correctly change the baby. Now it was like Nelle had been a mother her whole life, and the act seemed seamless.

Nelle had encouraged Eve to take part in the baby’s bedtime routine, but Eve didn’t feel up to it, or so that is what she had said. In reality, she enjoyed watching her wife take the lead when it came to their son. Nelle was able to get him ready for bed. She read him a story, said their prayers, and sat in the rocking chair holding her son. She softly sang the usual bedtime song Blackbird. By the time the song was over, Evan was asleep. She stood up and whispered something in his ear and kissed him goodnight. She leaned over to put him down and then stood over the boy. She stared at him as if she were in a sort of trance. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and Eve’s head come to rest on Nelle’s back.

“He looks so peaceful. You are so good with him.”

“Well, believe it or not, he is a perfect baby. He doesn’t cry much and is happy all the time; his smile just warms my heart.”

“God, have I missed this,” Eve said as she leaned into her wife, giving a kiss into her back. “Come and lie down with me, please. It has been far too long.”

Nelle followed her out of the room and turned at the door to ensure that Evan’s nightlight is on and that the door is securely closed.

“You have no idea how much I have missed you, Eve.” Nelle’s voice caught as she tried to speak. She shakily spoke.

“Nelle, look at me,” Eve said.

Nelle turned around, and Eve saw tears rolling down Nelle’s face. Eve pulled her down to her. 

“Nelle, what is it?”

“I am just so grateful. Grateful that Evan is okay. Grateful that you are here. I thought I lost you, Eve. I thought I lost Evan. I don’t know what I would have done without either of you. You two are my world.”

“Come with me,” Eve replied. She pulled Villanelle into their room and pulled her into the bed.

“Just lie with me, Nelle.”

Eve laid on her back, and Nelle came up and laid on her chest. The women just existed.

“I heard you, you know. When I was out. I heard you talking to me. I heard everyone. I am glad you and your mom are on better terms.”

“I don’t know what I would have done without her. She would watch Evan when I went to the hospital to be with you. She is talking about retirement, you know. She said she wanted to be a full-time grandma.” Nelle says with a smile.

Eve looked down at her wife, who laid on her chest.

“Feeling your I love you squeezes, hearing you talking to me, every time I heard you, I tried to talk to you, tried to get your attention, but I felt like I was trapped under the ice unable to get a breath of air. When I felt you put Evan on me, it was like you jumpstarted something in me. You saved me, Nelle.”

Eve pulls her wife in for a kiss. “I love you forever and always, and it is going to take a lot more than a car accident to keep me away from you.”

“Eve, the past four months have been the hardest I have ever had to face and even harder to not be able to face it with the person who I love, the person that I was supposed to protect. I am sorry for all the pain that you have gone through.”

“Want to watch a movie with me for old time sakes?” Eve asked

“Only if it is PS I Love You.”

“Fine, but only cause I love you.

Within minutes Nelle looked over and saw that her wife was fast asleep. She covered her up and turned off the TV. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth and changed into her PJs. When she returned, she slipped into the bed with her wife and pulled Eve’s body tightly against her own. For the first time in a long time, it felt like everything was finally as it should be.


	21. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continued support it means so much to me!

The past week had been a bit of an adjustment for the family. For the past couple of months, she had been the primary caregiver for Evan. With her wife being home after her extended hospital stay, she needed to get used to her wanting to help. Eve was a master at changing a dirty diaper. They took alternating turns waking up with Evan at night, which was nice because that meant Nelle was getting more sleep. 

Nelle hadn’t slept through the night since before the accident. She looked over at the alarm clock and saw it read 6:15. She turned over to her wife and reached her arm out to wrap it around her. Nelle became alarmed when Eve was gone. She jumped out of bed and ran into Evan’s room and looked in the darkroom in his crib, and he was gone as well. 

Nelle ran down the stairs towards the kitchen light. When she turned the corner, she smelled the freshly brewing coffee and the cracked sliding glass door. A smile suddenly came across her face. She knew exactly where her wife was. She waited until the coffee finished brewing and poured herself and her wife a cup, each then added sugar and cream to hers and put the lids on the cups. She grabs both sweatshirts that are hanging off the kitchen chairs and puts hers on. Then grabs the coffees and Eve’s sweatshirt and slides the door behind her. She walks up the softly lit light and comes across the small dune, and there in the sand, she sees her wife sitting there with their baby boy strapped to her chest. She walks up quietly and sets the two tumblers down, and sits down next to Eve. 

“You scared the shit out of me just so you know.”

“I'm sorry, I had trouble sleeping last night, and then Evan started to cry. So I went into to take care of him and fed him, rocked him, sang to him, and did everything I could to quiet him down, and the only thing that I could think of is taking him out here. I know the crashing waves tend to be like a sound machine to me, so I figured that why not? What's the worse that could happen.” 

“Besides scaring me half to death?” 

“Nelle, I am not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Nelle leans her head against Eve’s shoulder and looks down at the sleeping baby. 

“I’m getting tired,” Eve said. 

“Come here,” Nelle said. 

Nelle scooted behind Eve and let Eve rest against her. They sat there and watched the sunrise come up over the ocean. Once Nelle had finished her coffee, she heard snoring coming from Eve. She picked her up, walked back up to the house, and placed Eve on the couch. Nelle unbuckled Evan and carried him to the playpen in her study. She let him sleep there while she worked. 

Eve woke up from her nap on the couch. She was stiff, and she knew that she needed to start working out more. She found Nelle outside on the patio with Evan talking to him. Eve stood at the window, watching her wife and son interact. She watched as Evan giggles when Nelle does raspberries on his belly. This is an entirely different side of her wife that she has never seen before, and she feels like she is falling in love with her all over again. She felt a warmth spread through her body. She slid the door open and walked through it. She went behind her wife and put her arms around her. She moved her hands down Villanelle’s shirt and grabbed her chest. Villanelle moaned. 

“Well, hello there. Not that I am complaining but not in front of the baby, Eve.”

“Seriously? Nelle, he has no clue.”

“He is my son; he has this superpower that knows when we have sex, Eve. Why do you think every time we have tried to have it this week, he has literally interrupted us each time. Don’t forget that my parents are going to be coming over to get Evan in an hour. Are you sure that you are ready for him to be away for the weekend?”

“Are you ready for him to be gone, and it just be you and me tonight? No excuses.” 

“I don’t know what you are referring to, Eve,” Nelle said with a smile. 

“Well, then. I'm gonna go take a shower to cool myself down. We do have at least a half-hour.”

Eve starts to take off her clothes right there on the patio. She tossed her tank top off and threw it at Nelle. The shirt fell on Nelle’s head. Nelle moaned. 

“A half-hour is not enough time for what I have in mind.” Nelle winked back at Eve. 

It had been almost six months since Eve and Nelle had been intimate. It wasn’t that Nelle didn’t want to have sex with her wife because she did desperately. She had wanted it since Eve came home, but the time was never right. 

The doorbell rang. And Konstatin and Carolyn walked into the door. Carolyn had given Nelle a hug and immediately went to Evan, picking up the little boy from the floor. Konstantin stood back and gave his daughter a hug 

“Dad! It is so great to see you.” Eve said to Konstantin. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug spinning her in the air. The two have grown very close since they first met. Eve truly did consider Konstantin as another father. She brought him into the kitchen and got them a beer, and then they went outside. 

“How are things going with you and Eve?” Carolyn asked Nelle. 

“Good, she is settling in well. I think it was a bit of an adjustment for me to let go a little.” 

“How has she been recovering? Well, I think.” 

“Are you okay, Nelle?” 

“Yea! Just nervous about tonight. The first night since he's been home, he's not going to be here. First night alone with Eve. A lot of firsts.”

“Sweetie, it's okay to be nervous. Change is scary. In all honesty, if I was in your position, I would be scared shitless, too but know that your father and I are here for you, Eve and Evan. I know that I wasn’t really there for you during your life, and I realize it is easy for me to come in and say what I would do. But the reality is I'm not in your position, and I don’t think I would have been nearly as strong as you had I been in that situation. You, in no part due to me, have turned out to be an amazing woman. Your strength during these past few months has inspired me to be better. I know that I cannot make up for lost time with you but know that I will be the best grannie to Evan or any other children you two may or may not decide to bless us with.”

“Mom, you were a good mom. I know you always had my best intentions. I feel like you, and I are two peas in a pod. We may not always express ourselves the best we can, but I never ever had questioned your love for me.”

As Konstantin and Carolyn left with Evan in hand, it left Eve and Nelle alone. The nervous Nelle closed the door. 

“Do you think he will be alright?”

“He’ll be fine, baby.”

“Eve, how can you be so calm right now.”

“Come on, follow me.” 

It was a beautiful night out and Eve and Nelle decided that they would have dinner outside. Eve took her wife’s hand and brought her outside next to the pool. Nelle sat on the pool deck and dipped her legs inside the pool. Eve brought two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, sat next to Nelle, and poured each a glass. 

“Dinner should be here in a couple minutes. I really don’t want to spend time with people yet. I have missed you.”

“I have missed you too. How have you been feeling?”

“Good, honestly, I feel terrific. I actually wanted to talk to you about it.” 

“About?”

“I know I am still a ways off, but I want to get back to work. So I want to start training and getting into shape. I was hoping that you would help me.” 

“Eve.” 

“There is no better person that I want to help me get back into shape. You know me the best. You know when to push me and when to be easy.”

“Are you sure you are ready? What happened to you? You broke your femur. You nearly died.” 

“Yea, but I have been healing. How about this my next doctor’s appointment you come with me. If the doctor says no, then fine, but I really want to do this.”

“Fine, I mean until then, we can start small. We can go on walks until then, plus it's romantic.”

Nelle leaned in, kissed her wife. Just as the kiss was starting to deepen, the doorbell rang. Eve broke apart the kiss. Both women sighed. Eve went to the door and answered it. 

“Seriously, another interruption,” Nelle said as she looked towards the sky. “Can I please catch a break?”

Eve had the table set already, and Nelle had brought their wine glasses to the table. Eve came out with plates and gave Nelle a plate, and then set hers down. 

“Dinner is served.”

“Looks, delicious babe. Thanks.” 

“I love you. “

“I love you too, babe,” Nelle said as she reached for Eve’s hand. 

They finished dinner and put the dishes in the sink. Nelle did the dishes, and then when she was finished, she joined Eve on the patio. 

“So, I thought we could start on this exercise routine of yours.” 

“Oh really, now that is what I am talking about, “ Eve said

“Let's go.”

Nelle grabbed Eve’d hand and brought her to the beach. They started walking hand in hand down the beach. 

“Oh, so you really meant to exercise.” 

“Yea, were you not serious about it.”

“I'm very serious.” 

“So then what is the problem.”

“Nothing. Can we head back?” 

“Fine.”

  
  


As they got back to the house, they walked in. Nelle opened the door, and Eve walked in; and when Nelle went to walk in, Eve pulled her in and started to kiss her. It was a kiss full of passion on Eve’s part, but she couldn’t say that she felt like Nelle was enjoying it as much as she was. 

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“Nothing, I am going upstairs to take a shower.”

“Eve.”

Eve walked upstairs. She was furious and so sexually frustrated. For the past week, she had been trying to have sex with her wife. She was doing everything in her power to get in her in bed with her. It seemed like the odds were against them as something always happened. With it being date night tonight and Evan not being here, there was no excuse for why they shouldn’t be having sex now. Eve started to doubt herself. 

It took every ounce of her being not to go into the bathroom and rub herself in the shower. She and her wife haven’t had sex in a long time, and she needed her. She was the horniest she had ever been in her life. After she finished her shower, she came out of the shower wearing just a towel. She knew her wife’s routine, so she took the towels from the bathroom and hid them in the closet. She got in their bed and laid in it until Nelle came in shortly later. 

Nelle went into the bathroom, and Eve laid there watching tv but wasn’t really interested in what was on tv. Thoughts started running through her head. She heard the shower turn on. She considered going into the bathroom and demanding that Nelle take her in the shower, but that seemed too aggressive. Fuck it. I have been giving her clues left and right that I want sex, and she isn’t picking up on any of it. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom; she hears Nelle turn off the shower. The satisfaction that she would force Nelle to walk out of the bathroom naked was satisfying to Eve. Eve sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Nelle to walk out. The door opened.

“Eve, where did all the towels go?”

“I put them in the washer.”

“I am soaked, and I need to dry off. Let me have your towel.”

“No, I am using it.”

“Come on, Eve. I am soaked…”

“You’re not the only one who is soaked, Nelle.”

“Jesus Eve.”

Eve stood up. She took her soaked towel and let it drop to the floor. Nelle turned red in the face. She turned around and slammed the door. 

Eve at this point, is furious. She walked to the door and swung it open. Nelle was at the counter, leaning over. 

“What is it?”

“What is what, Eve?”

“Literally for the past week, all I have been doing is throwing myself at you just to get rejected. I love you, Nelle, but I'm so frustrated. I feel like you don’t want to touch me with a 10-foot pole. Do you have any idea how horrible it feels that every time I touch you, you pull away from me or you tense up. Is it me, are you not attracted to me anymore? Were you only attracted to me cause I was pregnant? Like what is it?” 

Nelle stays there with her head hanging down.

“God, answer me, Nelle. I feel like I am talking to a goddamn brick wall.” 

Nelle continues to stand there silently. 

“Fine”

Eve walked out of the bathroom and into the closet; she grabbed a duffel bag and threw some clothes in there zipped it up. 

“Okay, I think I will go stay at my old house until you decide where you want this to go cause I can't take this anymore. This, whatever this is, isn’t us. You won't talk to me anymore. I feel like you just shut me out. You’re a great mom to Evan, and I won't take that away from you, but I can't be here if you won't talk to me and….”

Nelle was fighting back the tears. This isn’t what she wanted at all. She wants to hold her wife more than anything but the guilt is eating her alive. Everything that has happened over the past several months was her doing, and Eve shouldn’t be so quick to forgive her. Eve almost died because of her, and Nelle couldn’t understand why she was so cavalier about that. She was afraid that if she touched her that she would hurt her. Nelle stood at the closet door. Was Eve really going to walk out on her after all this? 

“Don’t. please stay.” Nelle whispered out.

“What?”

Nelle looked up at Eve. She walked over to her and grabbed her hands. Her eyes are full of remorse and tears. 

“Please don’t leave me. I am sorry. I just, God Eve, all I want to do is make love to you. Every second of every minute of every day. I just I have such guilt over everything.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault. I was the one who was driving. I should have paid more attention. I remember bits and pieces of that night. Nelle, you literally saved our lives. I remember you pulling me out of the car and paying such detailed attention to the baby and me.”

“Yea, but you almost died.”

“But I didn’t. We almost die every shift. You almost died last year when you fell through the floor, or did you forget that.”

“I just haven’t been able to forgive myself.”

“There is nothing to forgive. I have you and Evan; we are all safe.”

Nelle pulls Eve into a kiss. A kiss that was so much different from the one earlier. The desire was pulsating through both of their bodies. Nelle pulled Eve up around her waist, and she carried her to the bed. Once on it, Eve pulled Nelle towards here; their lips separated for mere seconds, and Eve looked at Nelle. She brushed the escaping hair from Nelle’s ponytail behind her ear. Smiled at Nelle and then pulled her back down. 

Thousands of thoughts were rushing through Nelle’s. It had been so long since she and her wife were in each other’s arms like this. She wanted it to be perfect. Eve moaned in what seemed to be a moan of pain. Immediately Nelle pulled back. 

“Eve, did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

“Fuck, Nelle.” 

“What. I’m just afraid I am gonna hurt you.”

Eve pulled her to look at her in the eyes. 

“Nelle. You are not going to break me more than I was already broken. I want you. It has been far too long, and I am incredibly horny.”

“But.” Eve covered her mouth.

“No, buts Nelle. Just please fuck me.”

Eve can feel Nelle smile under her hand. Nelle licks Eve’s hand causing Eve to move her hand away.

“Real mature.” 

“What I am just practicing. The best is yet to come.” 

“That’s what she said.”

“Whose mature now, Eve.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As always thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read this. 
> 
> I appreciate all comments, suggestions and kudos. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to add me on Twitter @ghost_writer_84 or Tumblr ghostwriter1984.


End file.
